Resident Evil: The League of Extraordinary Lesbians
by alexis payton
Summary: Aka 'The One In Which Everyone Is At Least A Little Bit Gay'. Claire's past had prepared her enough to easily survive the Outbreak. What it hadn't prepared her for though, was the string of women she would meet thereafter.
1. Bohemian Rhapsody

**A/N**: So I was horny (and drunk) one night and thought: I wonder how many women I can stuff into Claire's Convoy (not a euphemism). *_Offers salt, please take a pinch/grain, whatever floats your boat._

**Warning**: OOC, too much of coincidences, characters that are way too awesome to be realistic, multiple pairings (Clairice centred of course), _crossover characters_ though kinda set in RE Extinction, Claire's naivety in certain aspects is borderline ridiculous, lots of violence, profanity, sex, so much profanity. Crack!ish (I guess? Sort of? I dunno.). This fic is not to be taken too seriously or you may just hurt yourself (or me-if you can find me that is) Muhahaha.

**Chapter 1**

**Bohemian Rhapsody**

She was silent as she stalked through the large shopping mall, smoothly weaving in between the debris left behind by panicked citizens turned into hordes of Undead. She wasn't quite sure why the military hadn't contained the Outbreak yet. Killing these zombies was like shooting fish in a barrel. She smirked when she popped up behind an unsuspecting group clambering over one another to get into the local K-Mart.

_Even in death they're still looking for a bargain,_ she quipped to herself with a dorky snort, before drawing her twin Glocks and the air soon filled with gun shots. A large feral grin spread over her face as she counted how many she could hit right in the eye. Then got bored and decided on a little pattern: Left eye, right eye, in between the eyes. Rinse and repeat.

She was up to fifteen cycles when the final Undead dropped inside the shop and she entered seconds after, vigilantly scanning the department store.

There was only one thing that a horde like that would gather for and she soon found the frail little blonde sitting hunched in a corner, beneath a makeshift shelter of shelves. The girl's head was down on her knees, hands over the earplugs of her headset that blared music loud enough that even she could hear it from where she stood.

She reached out a leg and gently kicked at the girl's sneakered foot. In response, the young blonde promptly shrieked like death was upon her and started screaming and flaying her arms, striking wildly at the air. When frightened hazel eyes eventually opened upon realising she wasn't being mauled by a zombie, they stared confusedly at the redhead looking on in amusement.

The girl then removed her headset and blinked up at her saviour.

"We need to start moving before more get here." She smiled at the stunned blonde. "I'm Claire, and you are?"

Silence.

Claire's brows furrowed, knowing the girl was probably not deaf if she had been listening to music. And she wasn't mute as she nearly burst Claire's eardrums with her screams a moment ago. She could also be foreign or mentally challenged… But Claire was leaning more toward the girl just being in shock.

She quickly holstered her weapons in an attempt to appear less threatening.

"Okay… _K-Mart_." She smirked and got a small uncertain smile in return. "I need to pick up a few things before we get swarmed again. Then I'll take you somewhere safe okay?"

She reached out her hand and was relieved when the teenager took it so Claire could help her up.

….

After making sure that the silent blonde was following, Claire set about her task. She grabbed two duffle bags handing one to K-Mart who clearly had nothing on her save for the clothes she wore and her iPod.

"The most important thing you need during a zombie apocalypse is _ammo_." Claire stated upon entering the gun shop. "Do you know how to shoot a gun, Kid?" She inquired, only looking up from gathering what she needed to see the blonde shaking her head no.

Claire sighed and picked up a small handgun and walked over to where K-Mart was awkwardly still standing at the entrance of the shop, empty bag slung haphazardly over her shoulder.

"Safety," she pointed to the gun, "Off and On." She demonstrated. "Magazine," She released the clip and slammed it back in, "Aim. Shoot." She smirked then grabbed a shoulder holster and armed the young woman, throwing a box of clips into K-Mart's bag.

"Second priority is _tampons_." Claire said earnestly, which got her a little giggle from K-Mart. "I keep mine in a large baking tin. They're compact and easy to store." She explained, walking into a drug store and quickly finding the aisle she was searching for. Claire was pleased to find the blonde grabbing a few boxes of her own without prompting.

After adding a few toiletries, some bandages and disinfectants for her first aid kit, she was out the store again.

"Third, you're gonna need a good supportive bra." Claire grinned when K-Mart laughed light-heartedly and followed after her, the previous drag in her footsteps all but gone. "I always go with sports bras, they're comfortable and provide enough support if you need to run. And you barely feel like you're wearing one. Makes them easier to sleep in than regular bras." Her brows drew together as she looked at K-Mart's jeans and sneakers.

"You're going to need other pants too." She pointed at her cargos. "I like these because they have pockets. Good for keeping ammo, snacks, my pocket knife and other shit. They don't chafe as easily as jeans and they dry easier if you get wet." She grinned at K-Mart who was avidly listening and nodding, then pointed at her combat boots. "These are sturdy to run in and comfortable to walk in, and should you step on some zombie guts it's not gonna soak through the material. Have you ever had zombie goo squishing between your toes, Kid? It's _not_ a comforting feeling."

K-Mart laughed again and followed Claire around a camping store as she was handed a whole new wardrobe.

After that, they wandered into a grocery shop and Claire grabbed a trolley, throwing both their bags inside and headed for the canned food aisle after grabbing a few boxes of protein bars.

"Obviously food is important. And though you wanna grab everything in sight, you're gonna have to go with things that won't expire in a week." Claire then started filling the trolley with various canned goods and headed for the health section. "Nutritional supplements that you can mix with water tastes like crap but will help you stay healthy." She murmured distractedly reading a label on one of the tins she picked up after handing K-Mart two shakers.

A few minutes later, with a trolley filled to the brim, they headed outside and Claire could almost feel K-Mart's apprehension setting in again and then the blonde stopped entirely. Claire turned and smirked as K-Mart gawked at what she was seeing.

"And _most_ important, right up there with a reliable weapon and ammo, is _transport_." She smiled proudly and waved her hand at the giant black Monster Truck the blonde was staring at. It had the body of a Hummer fitted on its large axils. It was broad and high, casting a massive shadow where it stood parked out on the street taking up quite a few parking spaces. "This is Xena." Claire added with a flourish. "Xena meet K-Mart. We'll be giving her a ride to safety today."

Claire had to stretch up onto her tiptoes to pull down the chrome ladder at Xena's tailgate and started the arduous task of loading her bounty into the various metal storage lockers she had in the back. Everything had its place: Pantry, Armoury, and Dispensary. The redhead preferred keeping her clothes in a large duffle on the backseat.

"You named your truck _Xena_?"

"She speaks!" Claire grinned. "And she's not a truck, Kid. She's a High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle." She pointed at the machine gun turret on the roof. "You may call her a _Humvee_ if anything."

K-Mart nodded, mouth gaping, eyes stuck on the turret. "Is that a flamethrower?"

Claire laughed because that was exactly what she wanted to put on the roof but it didn't seem feasible.

"Nah, since it's about twenty feet in the air it would've wasted too much space building in a compressor capable of blasting a long enough range to be of any use. And adding a gas tank back here seemed like just asking for trouble. Besides, the heat would've ruined my paint job." She smirked.

"So it's yours?"

"Yep, built her from scratch. Well, I got the basic frame from a connection, but Xena is _my_ baby."

"Cool."

Claire discarded of the trolley and turned to the girl again.

"So where do you want me to take you, Kid? We can't stay here much longer, the city's crawling with Undead."

K-Mart averted her gaze and stared at the ground and Claire wanted to slap her own forehead for being an idiot. The girl was alone in a zombie-infested mall, her family was either dead or she had no idea where they were._ Obviously_ she didn't have anywhere for Claire to take her.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Claire smiled in apology, showing K-Mart how to use the various strategically placed footholds and chrome handle bars to traverse the side of the Humvee and get inside.

Once settled in the front passenger seat, K-Mart was again left in awe, this time of the luxury interior. Though Xena was rough on the outside, windows covered with grates for protection, the matted black paint creating an illusion of a rough exterior. Inside though, she was covered in soft grey leather, meticulously clean and stylish. The blonde sank into the comfortable seat, wondrous eyes eying the LCD screen and built in computer system on the humongous dashboard.

Claire quietly allowed the lengthy perusal; she'd completed her project just before the Outbreak and it was the first time that she'd had a chance to show Xena off to anybody.

"So what were you listening to when you thought you were going to die?" She curiously asked the blonde as she started up the massive engine and smoothly pulled away from the mall.

"_Bohemian Rhapsody_." K-Mart answered shyly.

Claire nodded in approval. "Excellent choice." She agreed and K-Mart beamed at her and started animatedly talking about her love of music. Claire then showed her how to work the computer and K-Mart fell into a sort of trance as she browsed through the extensive song selections.

Leaving the girl to have her fun, more than a little relieved that she seemed unharmed and settling into herself again, Claire drove until she reached a hilltop overlooking the town they just left. When she got out, K-Mart followed automatically and they stood side by side as the sun disappeared behind the faraway mountain tops.

Claire then pointed to a large structure in the distance handing K-Mart a pair of binoculars.

"You see that over there?"

"Yes Mufasa. Everything the light touches is our kingdom. And I shouldn't go over there to that shadowy place." K-Mart smirked and Claire chuckled lightly in amusement.

"It's a prison. The military have converted it to their base of operations in the county. You'll find most of the survivors from the surrounding areas there. They provide safety and security, food and shelter… You might even run into a few people you know…"

K-Mart's jaw clenched as she stared at the structure. "I'm not sure why we're having this conversation. You could've just dropped me there." She mumbled dejectedly.

"I'm providing you with options." Claire spoke softly, not sure what she would do with a teenager who couldn't even fire a gun, on the open - and often unpredictably dangerous - road. Surely K-Mart would be safer in one of the military protected shelters?

"I've only heard one." The blonde answered bitterly, shoulders already slumped in defeat as she resigned herself to her fate.

"We can get you a car; you can take to the road. Fewer zombies, more thugs to contend with." Claire offered, having no intention of sending the girl off on her own.

But K-Mart just nodded as though she was seriously considering that idea over the safety of the prison.

"Have you ever been on your own?" Claire sighed, the responsibility of the blonde's safety weighing heavily on her conscience.

"It's been three weeks since the Outbreak. What do you think I've been doing? Hell, I practically raised myself. My mother worked two jobs. I hardly ever saw her." K-Mart replied bitterly, poorly hiding how distressed she was becoming.

"At least your mother kept you." Claire's voice hardened dangerously for the first time since she found K-Mart at the K-Mart. "So maybe she couldn't give you what you wanted, but it sounds like she worked really hard to give you what you needed."

"I know." K-Mart whispered, chin quivering and eyes watering. "I didn't mean it like that."

Claire gave her a sideways glance, shifting anxiously on her feet, her whole demeanour screamed uncomfortable. The situation had fast gone in a direction neither of them had anticipated or wanted. She then lifted her arm and gave K-Mart a light punch on the shoulder.

"Suck it up Kid, or I won't tell you your third option." She directed meaningfully at the young blonde raising a brow.

Her shoulders sagged with relief when K-Mart's face broke into a tremulous smile and expectantly stared back at her.

"So, I could take you to the shelter, get you a car, or you could come with me…"

"Where are we going?" K-Mart instantly asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

Claire chuckled and started walking back to the truck.

"I've travelled around the world, but I've never seen the US. So we'll be driving around and taking in the sights."

…

_Next Chapter: Robin Hood_


	2. Robin Hood

**Chapter 2**

**Robin Hood**

"Woohoo!" K-Mart hollered out the windo as Claire effortlessly drove through and over a horde of Undead like they didn't exist at all. They could barely feel the bumps as the large wheels of the Monster Humvee squashed dozens of zombies beneath its gigantic wheels. "I'll never get tired of that." K-Mart grinned, settling back into her seat to enjoy the rest of the drive.

"It's the best stress reliever." Claire agreed.

"You need to get laid if you think _that's_ the best stress reliever." The blonde chuckled and Claire just scoffed, keeping her eyes on the road.

K-Mart wondered if she was mistaken when she saw a slight panic in the redhead's blue eyes. The blonde allowed them to fall into a comfortable silence before she decided that they'd known each other long enough – a whopping three weeks - to have the conversation.

"So you're a big Xena fan, huh?"

K-Mart and Claire were getting along a lot better than either of them could've imagined, despite the vast differences in their personalities. They didn't speak about their pasts, though Claire was a great listener and didn't seem to mind K-Mart's incessant rambling.

"Uh… yes?" Claire answered distractedly, while she guided the Humvee through the deserted streets of the town they were currently scavenging, on the lookout for shops and threats.

"Any other series you like?" K-Mart prodded.

Claire thought for a bit. "Never really watched that much TV, I prefer reading actually. One of my brothers had the complete Xena box set so it was just conveniently there." She shrugged.

"Ever watch Buffy?"

"The Vampire Slayer?"

"Like there's any other?_ Yeah,_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Nope. Watched a few episodes. Wasn't really into it."

K-Mart's eyes grew wider. How can anyone not like Buffy?

"_Okay_… Have you watched any Rizzoli & Isles?" Claire's frown already told K-Mart that the redhead hadn't a clue what she was talking about. "It's a show about two 'best friends'," she air quoted, "a homicide detective and a medical examiner, they solve murders?"

"Oh, like CSI?" Claire finally showed some interest. "I love CSI. The original one."

Well that was a good sign, K-Mart thought: Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows.

"Watch any Law & Order?" She continued her interrogation.

Claire grinned. "Law & Order is the best."

"Which one?" K-Mart narrowed her eyes in anticipation.

"Special Victims Unit –

- _yes_!" K-Mart fist pumped and Claire looked at her as though she was insane.

The blonde didn't elaborate on her outburst even as she beamed in the face of Claire's questioning look. SVU: Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson. That was another good sign.

"Ever watched Once upon a Time?"

"Nope."

The blonde deflated slightly.

"Glee?"

"_Ew_. No!" Claire exclaimed like K-Mart had offended her in the worst way, which in turn made the blonde take offense because she_ loved_ Glee. Well she loved the first three seasons of Glee. Taking a deep breath she decided that her current line of questioning was getting her nowhere and decided to be more direct.

"Are you gay? A little bi, maybe?" She forced out and gulped nervously. She didn't want to upset Claire and be thrown out of the truck or dropped at the next shelter.

Claire's brows rose slightly in the air, before it furrowed in confusion.

"No..." She finally answered though, making K-Mart frown.

Her gaydar certainly pinged around the sexy redhead, but other than her love of Xena and the giant dyke mobile, Claire herself had given no indication that she was gay or bi or sexually fluid or pansexual or demisexual or whatever the fucking sexual that was currently making the rounds.

"_I'm_ gay." K-Mart announced, wondering if that would maybe help Claire along.

The redhead turned to look at her, sizing her up briefly, gave her a polite smile, told her 'good for you' and looked back to the road again.

K-Mart sighed softly. Well that told her absolutely nothing. At least Claire wasn't a homophobe or uncomfortable with her now. She seemed somewhat indifferent. But K-Mart had also learned that Claire was very focused, especially when they entered a new town. She remembered the first time she had seen Claire firing off her twin Glocks at a horde of Undead. The redhead was amazing, and K-Mart wasn't above admitting that she was kinda crushing on the older woman a little bit.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty-Six." Claire answered distractedly.

K-Mart studied her side-profile, Claire seemed older than that. Not physically though. Wiser somehow. It was those intense blue eyes, and maybe how Claire was sort of brilliant. She had a tattoo of a wolf's head on her upper arm, and she had a scar over her right eyebrow and what looked like another around the side of her neck. It was light and only visible if you looked really closely. And K-Mart had been studying the redhead_ very_ closely.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" She asked tentatively.

"No I haven't."

"Would you ever?"

Claire brows drew together again and K-Mart felt relief that Claire seemed to actually consider what she was asking instead of just blowing her off.

"I…" Claire's frown deepened. "I can't say that I've ever thought about that. I don't know." She shrugged it off.

K-Mart bit her lip.

"You know if you wanna be sure…" She trailed off but Claire was scanning the area not looking at her. "… then you could always kiss me." She offered bravely and had to grip the dashboard and 'oh shit-handle' when Claire swerved, causing the right front wheel of the Monster Humvee to mount a stationery car.

Claire glanced at her briefly with wide incredulous eyes, before focusing back on guiding the large vehicle on two wheels as they skimmed over the car parked behind the first one as well and wobbled back onto four wheels again. The redhead drove a bit further down the street, parked, and turned to K-Mart.

"Are you propositioning me?" She asked, looking more unsettled than K-Mart had ever seen the woman.

What she also noted - with great relief - was that Claire seemed confused and surprised rather than grossed out or upset.

The blonde felt her confidence return full force.

"You give off a really gay vibe, Claire. I was just trying to help you figure things out." She grinned and shrugged. It was the truth. Claire was hot, if she wanted to go there, K-Mart would, but if she didn't it wouldn't be the end of the world.

_Ha! Cause it already was the end of the world._

Claire frowned some more and then took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and coolly looked at the blonde next to her.

"I'm not gay." She said confidently. "And it wouldn't matter if I were. As it doesn't matter that you are. So even if I _were_ gay, you are seventeen, cute, but still seventeen," K-Mart grinned at being called cute and at the mirth in Claire's eyes. "So if we're done with this discussion, maybe we can go see what this town has to offer?"

K-Mart chuckled and got out of the cab, meeting Claire on the other side, where the redhead handed her the gun Claire had picked out the day they'd met, making sure K-Mart had enough clips on her.

"Just so you know, I would've rocked your world Claire." The blonde smirked at her.

"No doubt about it, Kid." Claire grinned back, before they set off with their duffels.

….

"_Do your boobs hang low, do they wobble to and fro, can you tie'em in a knot, can you tie'em in a bow!_" K-Mart sang happily as they made their way back to the truck, Claire a few yards behind her, deep in thought.

It hadn't been the first time someone had assumed she was gay, she understood why someone would think so, but it was mostly based on stereotypes and drunk perverts' fantasies. Claire had never paid the few comments any mind, just brushing it off and swiftly moving on.

Despite her wandering thoughts, Claire was sure to have her eyes find K-Mart every few seconds, she didn't mind the singing, the Kid had a nice voice, and she was entertaining, and it told Claire where K-Mart was when she wasn't in her line of sight.

Claire thought it would've actually been nice to be gay, well to be anything really. She'd grown up surrounded by men and never felt anything other than kinship with any of them. The strangers she met – men and women alike – had never aroused anything sexual in her. Whenever she found herself drawn to someone it was most likely that she admired something about them, or that she had something in common with them, or that they amused her.

K-Mart was certainly amusing, and Claire admired that the blonde managed to survive on her own for almost a month surrounded by Undead, and without a weapon no less. They had little in common, but Claire knew what it felt like to be in the blonde's position and to have someone come along to provide protection and guidance. Claire was happy to be that for K-Mart, despite her initial reservations. Sort of like paying forward the opportunity she had been given so long ago. She felt a proud smile spreading across her face. K-Mart had a natural aptitude with a gun. The girl was resilient - easily distracted - but she made up for it with an insane amount of eagerness.

Claire was snapped out of her thoughts however, by a familiar shrill scream followed by frantic gunshots and watched in horror as a horde of Undead ascended on her prodigy.

"_Fuck_." She hissed at her own distractedness as she ran forward, pulled her guns and started firing, praying that some of the Undead would deflect in her direction as they were too close to K-Mart and the blonde was running out of space to back into.

"Get over here K!"

She watched as the girl fired a few more shots, but the horde kept on flooding out of the side alley like they were waves bursting through a dam wall.

Then, - seemingly falling from the sky - a dark figure landed right next to K-Mart, wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled them both up into the air via what Claire could only describe as a grappling hook. She spent a second making sure the pair was secure before she went to town on the horde, dispensing of them fairly quickly as she had an advantage given her distance. Her eyes occasionally flicked toward K-Mart firmly enveloped around the stranger. With each brief glance, Claire gathered a complete picture of K-Mart's saviour: Black boots and tailored pants, white dress shirt, long, silky, jet black hair. The stranger had a quiver and a bow slung over the shoulder of the arm holding what looked like the grappling gun they were hanging from. She was strong and Claire wasn't sure how much longer the woman would be able to hold both herself and K-Mart's combined weight. She was so… dainty looking.

Claire decided to focus on clearing the area closest to them first and worked her way out. Sure enough, the second it was safe, the woman lowered them back to the ground.

When Claire turned around after disposing of the rest of the horde a few moments later, K-Mart was still holding onto the stranger as though they were hugging. Claire holstered one Glock, keeping the other at her side and tilted her head as she purposely eyed the woman for any other weapons aside from the bow and finally rested on dark black irises sparkling with mirth.

"I think I found something which might belong to you." The woman drawled in a distinctive British accent.

"Hmm." Claire nodded sagely as she stepped forward, took a hold K-Mart's shirt and yanked her off the stranger. "My apologies Ma'am, I only got her a month ago and I have yet to train her properly." Claire smirked as K-Mart scoffed and the woman chuckled lightly.

"Well she certainly does make up for it in absolute adorableness."

K-Mart instantly beamed at that, forgetting to act affronted by Claire's teasing and the beautiful stranger going along with it.

"Well there is _that_ to ease my suffering." Claire lamented with a dramatic sigh, before she smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Claire, and this is K-Mart and I'm sure if she wasn't still in shock by being almost mauled by a horde of Undead and then lifted into the air in such a Batmanesque fashion, she would tell you how grateful we both are for your assistance."

K-Mart frowned at Claire's sudden suaveness – _really_ where the fuck did all those words come from – but looked away when the redhead glared at her in reprimand. She nodded sheepishly and thanked the woman, also shaking her hand.

"Helena." The woman was still smiling, looking on at the pair in amusement. "And you are both_ very_ welcome." She raked an appreciative gaze over Claire's body. Much like K-Mart had for the first week she was with the redhead. Claire's body was lean and muscular in all the right ways.

K-Mart knew that though Claire was aware of the intense perusal, she was completely oblivious to its intent.

"We should probably get out of here before we attract more attention." The redhead stated, instantly back to business now that the formalities were all out of the way. "Do you have transport?" She asked Helena, then scowled at the quiver and bow. "Do you need a weapon and ammunition?" She offered. "We have some to spare and it's the least we can do –

- I do have a weapon." Helena cut her off with that charmed twinkle still in her eyes. "But appreciate the offer nonetheless." She smiled genuinely and Claire nodded uncertainly. "As for transport, my car broke down a few miles outside of town. I was actually passing through in hope of procuring another vehicle."

"Well this spot just got hot, we can give you a ride until you find something suitable?" Claire offered, going to gather there bags before turning back in the direction of the Humvee.

Helena fell into step next to her and K-Mart trailed a step behind, watching the two interact. Her heart warmed when she caught Claire looking to make sure she was close.

"I was taught not to accept rides from strangers." Helena protested lightly, and nobody believed for a second that she was about to decline. "Especially ones who are so proficient with their weapons." She sent Claire a flirtatious smile and K-Mart had to disguise her snort with a cough when Claire continued to look at her with that oblivious, yet still polite stare.

"You were taught correctly, but something tells me you're very good at taking care of yourself. With or without weapons."

Helena smirked haughtily.

"You would be assuming _correctly_. Perhaps it's _you_ who should think twice about allowing _me_ into your…" Helena trailed off and gawked at the Monster Humvee in front of her. "Oh my…" She breathed in admiration and Claire was practically ablaze with pride.

"Built her myself." She boasted and went into detail about the suspension, engine and how she'd shielded the undercarriage so no Undead parts would get stuck in there when she ran them over.

"So you're an engineer?" Helena queried.

"Of sorts." Claire shrugged.

K-Mart wondered if Claire even knew she was trying to impress Helena. If she wasn't sure about her gaydar reading before, it was definitely pinging like crazy now that Claire had made contact with someone she deemed _age-appropriate_. K-Mart scoffed inwardly. _Nine years_, Claire was only nine years older than her. She bet Helena was at least nine years older than Claire. It shouldn't matter in general, and it didn't matter in particular. She just didn't like being treated like a child. Well, that wasn't fair, Claire didn't treat her like a child, more like a kid sister… She nodded to herself, yeah, that was it. They had more of a familial thing going on. Maybe she could help Claire embrace the gay with this gorgeous woman they just so happened to find on the streets.

Claire went to the passenger side, lowered the mount and lifted herself up to open the door. She offered her hand to Helena, placing the woman's bow and quiver over her shoulder, and gallantly assisted her into the tall cabin. Not that Helena needed assistance, but she still thanked Claire with a flirty smile when the redhead handed back Helena's weapon of choice.

Claire nodded shyly and closed the door, jumped down and came face to face with a smirking K-Mart.

"Your gay is showing." The blonde grinned before hopping up to climb into the back, leaving a perplexed looking Claire in her wake.

…

"So where are you ladies headed?" Helena asked once they were on their way again, K-Mart perched in between the front seats of the spacious interior. She knew Claire was distracted as the woman didn't even scold her about not wearing her seatbelt.

"We're just exploring what's left of the world, while there's still world left to explore." K-Mart answered for them. "And Claire has made it her mission to kill as many Undead as we come across." K-Mart grinned proudly at her mentor. "She's teaching me everything she knows –

- well not _everything_." Claire interjected with a teasing smile, finally joining the world outside of her mind.

"She and Xena are an unstoppable force." K-Mart continued, ignoring the interruption.

"Xena?"

"The truck, she calls it –

- _her_."

K-Mart rolled her eyes.

"She calls _her _Xena. As in Warrior Princess."

- not a truck."

K-Mart rolled her eyes again. "The _Humvee_. She calls the _Humvee, Xena_." She looked to Claire with an 'are you happy now' expression and the redhead just smirked.

Helena chuckled at the two, still impressed by both the Humvee and Claire.

"From the little I've seen I would have to agree with you, Pet." Helena purred at K-Mart. "She is quite a remarkable force to be reckoned with."

K-Mart felt like blushing on Claire's behalf, but the redhead only smiled humbly in response.

"I'm very sure this epidemic would be resolved within a fortnight were we only to have an army of Claire's calibre fighting on the side of humanity. But for now I guess we do what we can with what we have."

"_While there is a chance of the world getting through its troubles, I hold that a reasonable man has to behave as though he were sure of it. If at the end your cheerfulness is not justified, at any rate you will have been cheerful."_ The redhead quoted with a smile and K-Mart watched Helena's eyes light up brilliantly at the words.

"H.G. Wells?" The raven haired woman almost breathed at Claire with a look of abject fascination.

Claire beamed right back at her.

"My favourite author." Claire was impressed that the woman recognized the quote. "My favourite dead person really. Jules Verne coming in a close second."

Helena only stared at her in wonder.

"You aren't seriously fangirling over a dead guy." K-Mart added. "You're such a dork."

Claire just shrugged that she was what she was and it is how it is.

"What does the H.G stand for anyway? I want figure out your necrophiliactic ship name." K-Mart decided to add her own flare to the conversation she knew nothing about.

"Herbert George Wells. Born on September 21st, 1866. He revolutionized the science fiction genre. Though he also wrote about history, politics, rules of war and even a few textbooks too, I prefer his earlier work a lot more than the political stuff he did in his later years." Claire answered excitedly.

Helena smirked at this.

"H.G. Wells and Jules Verne and the escapism their stories provided, kept me sane as a child. Made me want a life of adventure and taught me to value both history and innovation. It's how I started seriously considering looking into engineering as something that could fulfil me." She grinned brightly.

There was a cough from the backseat that sounded much like 'nerd' causing Claire to roll her eyes but laugh nevertheless.

"I never figured you as someone interested in old man penis." K-Mart looked seriously concerned for Claire's sanity, managing to hold the expression even as Helena snorted out her laughter, covering her mouth too late at the unladylike action.

"It's hardly sexual you little perve." For a second it looked like Claire was going to stick her tongue out at the blonde, but in the end she just opted for another eye roll. "You don't have anyone that's inspired you somehow?"

"_Helena_ inspires me." K-Mart flirtatiously turned to the dark haired woman who met her eyes with a mirthful expression. "She saved me in case you've forgotten. _Superhero_-style." K-Mart grinned. "I find Helena _very_ inspiring."

Claire glanced at the tone of the blonde's voice, growing uncomfortable at the flirtation, however playful it was. She couldn't help but remember K-Mart's comment before they got back into the Humvee. How exactly had her 'gay' been showing? She hadn't been flirting with Helena. Hell, she didn't even know_ how_ to flirt. She could never tell any woman the shit that was spewing out of the blonde's mouth at that moment. Not without bursting out laughing of course. Helena was extremely beautiful, no doubt about that. Perhaps one of the most beautiful women Claire had ever seen - made up TV people included… But would she want to kiss Helena? She glanced toward the woman's lips then back to the road, then back to her lips again and found them smirking. Her eyes flew up to a dark smouldering stare that made her cheeks heat up and her head promptly snapped forward again.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and frowned at her quickened pulse.

"So I ship K-Mart and Helena." The blonde decided to provide a diversion from Claire's awkwardness and smiled when she saw Claire relax again. "Our ship name will be…" She frowned thinking hard. "Kelena?" She laughed.

"How about H-Mart?" Claire offered and they all chuckled at that one.

The redhead hadn't even known what a 'ship' was before meeting K-Mart. The blonde had probably taught Claire as many new things as Claire had taught her. Albeit very, _very_ different things.

"Ugh it's not like Helena and Claire can work either. Haire?" The blonde grimaced. "Our names _suck_. What's your surname Helena? I hope it goes with Redfield, that's our surname." She stated confidently and found Claire's affectionate blue eyes staring at her in the rear-view mirror before looking back at the road again. The redhead tried but failed to hide her smile.

"It's Wells." Helena smirked as two heads turned to her with disbelieving stares. "Helena Georgina Wells." She elaborated theatrically, especially enjoying Claire's incredulity.

"You're shitting me." Claire told her, one hundred per cent certain that Helena was fucking with her.

"I assure you darling, I shit you not." Helena smirked.

…

_Next Chapter: Rage Against The Machine_

**_A/N_**_: For those of you unaware of who H.G. Wells is… I pity you. Warehouse 13 may not be the best series ever. But Jamie Murray needs to be seen in whatever crappy series or movie she finds herself in._


	3. Rage Against the Machine

**Chapter 3 **

**Rage Against the Machine**

"The Illuminati are behind this." K-Mart suddenly announced from the backseat.

Claire's lips quirked. K-Mart's random outbursts have become a norm in her daily life, she wasn't even surprised at the things the blonde would come up with any longer.

"I'm pretty sure Umbrella Corporation admitted that it was them but please elaborate on your latest conspiracy theory."

In what had become her spot in the front passenger seat, Helena watched on in amusement. It had been almost five weeks and she had yet to_ find _a car. Not that her two companions had suggested she do so or even hinted at it. In fact, Claire had made it a point to purposely avoid all vehicles that seemed to be in working or close to working condition. Sometimes going as far as driving Xena right over any parked cars that might've served that purpose.

"It's not a con – _never mind_." K-Mart huffed. "It just makes sense that the Illuminati are involved in something like this. I bet that guy – what's his name again? The guy in charge of Umbrella?"

"Albert Wesker." Claire offered.

"Yeah, I bet he's part of the Illuminati. He's probably out there somewhere, unaffected by all this zombie shit, watching everyone dying from a safe distance."

"_Okay_... What do the Illuminati stand to gain from wiping out tax payers and consumers all over the globe?" The redhead questioned, always intrigued by K-Mart's theories.

"Well I figure it's a kind of a purge that's doubling as a blood sacrifice." K-Mart instantly started explaining her reasoning. "They're gonna let the virus spread until the human population is down to something more manageable. Then they'd be able to rule over us all, uncontested."

"You're assuming that people are going to survive this."

"_Please_, these zombies have got nothing on us."

They all laughed at that. The Undead _were_ kind of retarded. Their only strength was that they tended to swarm their victims. If you managed to take down three, another four were already clawing at your back.

"Do you think that people would so easily forget? Just bow down and submit? I doubt anybody's going to be more manageable after surviving an apocalypse caused by their new overlords." Claire decided to humour the blonde. She enjoyed K-Mart's theories. They provided lots of entertainment on the long open road.

"Fear and Gratitude." The blonde stated definitively. "They'll be scared shitless that it'll happen again. And I'm also sure that the Illuminati are gonna announce that they've developed a cure to save humankind. One that no doubt already exists. That's why next stop we make, I'm getting a digital camera and recording all this shit. So when it blows over I'm gonna spread it and warn everyone to not submit to the New World Order. You realise that they've developed remedies for cancer and HIV right? But the Illuminati control all the large pharmaceutical companies cashing in on treatments for those illnesses. It's the second richest industry in the world."

"What's the first then?"

"Oil, of course. And don't even get me started on the fucked up shit that's going on over there."

…..

They set up camp as per usual, this time in the middle of a forest and Helena decided to go hunting. It didn't take long before she speared two hares with her arrows and returned victorious to her companions.

But Claire had been looking at her strangely for the last few days and it was starting to unsettle the dark haired woman.

"I'm not eating that." K-Mart determinedly declared.

"I won't force you, Pet. But we need to get some meat on those bones. You are far too waifish for my liking."

"We've got some canned mixed veggies, try and balance out the meat." Claire grinned at K-Mart. "You're very sure that the animals aren't infected right?" She directed at Helena.

"I thought I saw an infected dog once." Helena admitted. "But its mandibles split into four, so I may have been hallucinating." She chuckled. "Other than that I haven't come across any infected animals and I've been hunting for months. Though human viruses, influenza for example, can be transmitted, they usually manifest differently across species. I'm unsure as to whether the same can be said for the T-Virus as the reason it was synthesized in the first place completely eludes me. I theorize an experiment in genetic manipulation gone wrong." Helena rambled out her thoughts as Claire listened intently. She loved listening to the woman's thinking.

"And if this is indeed a genetic virus as I suspect, chances are slim that it would be able to survive within the genetic build-up of a non-human species, unless it was purposely modified to do so."

Helena's brows furrowed and she got a faraway look, one Claire recognized as her being lost in thought. She quietly allowed Helena her moment; the redhead did that too sometimes. Helena finally came back to them and smiled.

"I also intend on skinning this here hare myself and will look for puncture wounds not indicative of my arrow and any signs of rot. Regardless, given its size and mass, we would've been able to clearly smell an infection by now."

Claire nodded her agreement and then looked up to inquisitively stare at Helena.

"Something on your mind, darling?" The dark haired woman asked uncomfortably.

Claire thought for a while longer as she continued her disconcerting perusal of Helena's face.

"Your arrows aren't getting any less." She finally stated bluntly.

And Helena just sighed as though she'd been expecting the statement. She handed her weapon of choice over to Claire.

"Robin Hood's bow and quiver." Helena announced. "It's an Artefact."

"I hate Robin Hood." K-Mart muttered suddenly and both women turned and stared at her, completely baffled by the venom in her statement. "Regina Mills is destined to be with Emma Swan. _No one_ else." She elaborated firmly as though that explained everything.

Claire just nodded, smiling affectionately at the young blonde. Just because she had no idea what K-Mart was talking about half the time, didn't mean her friend was completely nuts. Claire decided to focus back on the point; she'd try and decipher K-Mart's meaning another time.

"I didn't realise we had an archaeologist amongst us." Claire remarked sardonically, blatantly showing her suspicion at the strange phenomenon of Helena's never-ending arrows.

"I miss Regina's face and sass... and ass." K-Mart's shoulders slumped as she sat down dejectedly, withdrawing from the conversation she had absolutely no interest in. "Sexy sassy ass." She dreamily mumbled to herself.

K missed getting her fill of SwanQueen whenever she so pleased.

"Aside from the regenerating arrows, the main function of the Artefact is to allow its bearer the ability to pierce any target he or she wishes." Helena continued after she was sure K-Mart was done expressing her particular brand of oddness. "It does not miss."

Claire sighed. "Who are you, and where did you get this?" The redhead sternly demanded.

Though her tone was hard, Claire's eyes were curious and held no judgement. Helena figured that she had little to lose in attempting to share the truth with the redhead who would most likely not believe her.

"I worked as a forensic scientist before the Outbreak, but before that, I was an agent at Warehouse 13..."

….

Helena sat next to K-Mart as they devoured their meat and veggies – K-Mart having overcome her aversion to 'too fresh meat' once the smell had hit her - whilst watching Claire on the opposite side of the fire studying the quiver as though it held the cure to the Outbreak and all she needed to do was glare at it hard enough and everything would be right in the world again.

It had been three hours already and Claire refused to believe that the quiver – _Artefact_- could regenerate arrows, in spite of the large heap of arrows next to her that she'd already drawn from the pouch clearly stating the obvious.

"Good lord, she's adorable!" Helena exclaimed, intently watching Claire.

"She's _adorkable_." K-Mart agreed, the novelty of the magic quiver having lost its appeal to her hours ago.

Helena just chuckled and hummed her agreement.

"She doesn't know she's gay."

Helena's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"She doesn't know?"

Helena tilted her head in thought, she was hardly ever wrong about these things.

"At least she's not stuck in Narnia."

"Narnia?"

"Yeah, like in the closet? Like the lion, the witch and the _wardrobe_ that leads to Narnia? She's not in that wardrobe, cupboard, closet."

"_Ah_..."

"She hasn't thought about it. She's fine with me though, but she doesn't believe that _she_ is interested in women."

"But…"

"I _know_, she doesn't even realise how she responds to your flirting."

"It's all in good fun you know."

"Even if it wasn't. Claire saved me and you saved me. If you guys hook up, all the better for you."

Helena laughed at the idea.

"Perhaps, in another life. In this one though, I've sworn off women."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Personal reasons, darling…" Helena trailed off, a gloomy look settling on her features.

K-Mart's brow knitted together and she shifted closer to Helena. She could smell women troubles from a mile away. It was always woman trouble wasn't it? Nothing else could cause such a painful look as the one Helena was sporting at that moment.

"_I am at ease… in the arms… of a woman_." The blonde sang the bluesy tune and watched Helena's eyes brighten just a little. "_All though now… most of my days are spend alone._" K-Mart got a soft smile at that. "_A thousand miles, to the place I was born… When she wakes me, she takes me, back home…_"

…

It took Claire nine days to stop examining the quiver every chance she got. She seemed to have resigned herself to the fact that some things just couldn't be logically explained through science. It didn't stop her however, from scowling at the quiver whenever it appeared in her line of sight. Sometimes she'd be sitting quietly, minding her own business and then abruptly turn toward wherever it might be in that moment and just glare at it as though its mere existence was mocking her.

The three passengers in the Humvee were enjoying the afternoon sun and a panoramic ocean view, when Claire pulled Xena over with a growing scowl. She grabbed her binoculars from the dash and exited the large vehicle but stood perched on the side lip. With one hand on the chrome handlebar tethering her to the vehicle, she scanned the beach a few hundred yards ahead and noting the direction she was looking at, her two passengers quickly spotted the horde of Undead gathered on the white sand of a nearby beach.

Such an assembly could only mean that there were humans down there. Claire got back in the vehicle and started up the engine, immediately heading in the direction of the large throng.

"There's someone down there. I could hear gunshots, means they're probably still alive. For now at least." Claire's jaw twitched as she went off road and expertly guided the Humvee down the steep rocky slope.

"Can you get onto the roof and cover me?" She asked Helena who just absently nodded while trying to spot life amongst the Undead. She would use the turret as a vantage point, but refused to use the actual weapon.

"And me?" K-Mart asked as though she was expecting to be put down.

"You're doing very well during practice, Kid, but it won't be good for either of us if you shot me by mistake down there." Claire looked at her briefly and saw that the blonde understood the risk involved. "I'll leave you the keys, you'll be plan B if things go south. I'll signal you, and you and Xena can take out the rest of'em." Claire smiled when K-Mart's face instantly lit up.

The blonde had been wanting to drive Xena since she saw the massive machine the first time. She felt bad for wishing things would go bad. But Claire was a fucking ninja, and Helena _never_ missed. They would have the beach cleared in no time.

The Humvee stopped and they moved to take up their respective positions. Helena nimbly climbed out the door and onto the rooftop, K-mart excitedly slipped behind the wheel.

"Wait, what's the signal?!" She shouted out the window at the redhead already on the beach.

Claire smirked, lifted her hand and placed her three middle fingers to her lips before offering them to K-Mart in the District Twelve salute.

"May the odds be ever in your favour, Dork!" K-Mart grinned back.

Fuck, she was crushing hard on Claire.

She watched through the grate of the windscreen and was surprised to find a girl right in the middle of the attacking throng, guns extended and blasting away with expressionless features. Soon arrows were flying through the air with deadly precision and joined by Claire's dual Glocks the horde rapidly started to dissipate.

…

In spite of her initial shock, Claire soon blocked out the distraction of the beautiful brunette fighting off the zombie horde. The girl barely acknowledged her presence, but kept on glancing to a beach chair perched in the sand a few yards from them. It looked as though someone was sitting in it… Claire wondered if the person was dead. No one would just continue to enjoy the view when a swarm of zombies was approaching right next to them.

When she heard a familiar metallic clicking signifying an empty magazine, her attention returned to the girl and she watched her throw her gun at one of the Undead, and then proceeded to very literally tear the rest apart with her bare hands.

"What the fuck…" Claire breathed in shock, her guns limply falling to her sides while her jaw dropped to the ground. She watched as the girl took on the few remaining Undead, then the redhead turned toward the Humvee where both K-Mart and Helena matched her dumbfounded expression.

She spun back to the mysterious girl, now soaked in blood and guts, and found large brown eyes staring seemingly right through her. Then the girl just turned away and walked off in the direction of the beach chair. Claire motioned for K and H to stay back a little and joined them a few feet behind the chair as the girl went to the front of it.

"You're scaring our guests, _Tin Miss_." A female voice spoke from beneath the head of choppy brown hair Claire could see, before an arm lifted a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a long swig. "Go rinse yourself." Came the monotonous instruction, which the girl followed without question.

The three looked at each other, before Claire took a step forward and to the side of the woman, clearing her throat to get the scruffy brunette's attention. Claire scanned the stranger for weapons, aside from the obvious shotgun leaning upright against the chair. She couldn't make out the woman's face though, as she was wearing a pair of large sunglasses.

"Excuse me Ma'am, but are you all right?" The redhead asked, unable to hide her confusion at the entire situation. She'd just seen a girl – probably the same age as K – tear a dozen zombies apart, while this woman just idly sat by, enjoying a drink and the fresh ocean air.

"Everything's… _fantastic_." The woman slightly slurred, finally letting on just how drunk she might be, then took another generous swig of the whiskey.

Claire stepped directly in front of her, inadvertently blocking out the sun.

"Thanks, 'twas getting really bright." The brunette drawled, then drained the remainder of the bottle, before floppily tossing it aside. She did nothing when Claire reached forward and relieved her of her shotgun.

Sparing one last suspicious look at the strange woman, Claire motioned for K and H to join her a few feet away, handing the shotgun to K-Mart who'd been favouring the weapon during their training sessions.

"She's drunk and her friend is most likely infected. We need to get her out of here before the girl turns." She looked to Helena. "I'm not even good with sober people. Any idea how we're gonna get her to leave with us?"

Helena was about to answer when Claire's arm shot up and pointed the barrel of her Glock directly at the drunk woman's head who had appeared almost next to them without anyone noticing.

"Nice reflexes." The brunette seemed unperturbed by the gun in her face.

An instant later Claire's other arm went up and she then had both her guns trained at the two strangers. They were all met with the sight of a very naked girl, all clean and lean and managing to look both sexy and deadly as she pointed another shotgun at Claire.

K-Mart's chin hit the sand and Helena averted her eyes back to Claire trying to ask the redhead what their next step should be. The girl had just torn through a horde mostly by herself, aggravating her didn't seem like the best idea, especially not with a gun pointed at Claire.

"Put down your gun, Cameron." The drunk woman sighed and shifted her sunglasses onto her head. She squinted at the bright sunlight for a second before directing a glare at _Cameron._

Claire almost lowered her gun just from the sheer beauty of the woman's face.

"Hot women are just dropping from the sky." K-Mart muttered at Helena who smirked back at her.

"Not until the threat has been eliminated." Cameron spoke without inflection.

Claire tightened her grip on her guns about to start negotiating for K-Mart and Helena to leave when the woman in front of her spoke again.

"For fuck's sake Cameron, just go get dressed and _you_," she turned to Claire, "lower your weapons; I've no interest in seeing any of you dead."

Claire pondered it for a moment. She wasn't being asked to give up her guns, just to lower them, so she first lowered the one aimed at the unarmed brunette, and almost simultaneously Cameron followed suit even as Claire kept her other gun trained on her.

The naked girl walked up to her companion and casually handed her the shotgun before walking off again.

"You need to take her with you." The woman sternly told them after Cameron reached their bags laid out on the beach sand.

"She's infected. She has bite marks on her calf and arm. She won't make it through the night." Claire told her frankly.

The woman smiled.

"Your eyes hardly even left her face. But yes you're right about the bites, but she's not infected though."

Claire sighed.

"You're drunk –

- I am, and she's still not infected." The woman looked amused. "She'll be an asset. Take her with you." She instructed firmly.

Claire looked to her companions for help with the deranged woman. Was she gonna have to shoot the girl and hit the woman unconscious and drag her away? But K and H were both staring in Cameron's direction, the girl pulling on a tank, already dressed in jeans. Helena at least looked as though she wasn't really looking, but K-Mart seemed to have lost any desire or ability to be subtle.

"H cover the girl." The arrow was pulled back and aimed instantly. "Stop right there please." Claire demanded as Cameron approached again. "You've been bitten and for the safety of my friends I'm going to need you to stay back, I promise no harm will come to your…" Claire turned and studied the woman trying to figure out if they were mother and daughter, siblings or friends? They seemed more than mere co-survivors.

"Sarah." The woman offered with a smirk as she turned around, stumbling slightly as she walked over to Cameron, lifted the girl's shirt and opened a _flap_ in her abdomen.

"_Jesus_." Claire exclaimed, walking forward as if in a trance, staring at the wiring and circuits the opening gave her a view of. "She's a fucking robot…"

It made sense. It _all _suddenly made sense. Cameron wasn't some alien from Krypton, she was a _robot_. It was at least something tangible. She could work with that. Not like the mystery of the _Fucking Quiver of Bottomless Arrows_.

"I'm a cybernetic organism." Cameron corrected, managing a displeased look, but still just stared at them and allowed them to treat her like an exhibit at a science fair.

"Cyborg. Got it." Claire smiled apologetically, but continued her intense perusal.

"_Fascinating_." Helena almost purred from right next to Claire as both of them studiously examined Cameron and asked her question after question.

"Who designed you? Manufactured you? I didn't even know tech like this existed." Claire finally breathed, still in awe.

Cameron was cut off by Sarah before she could say anything.

"That doesn't matter now." The shaggy brunette answered. "She's not infected as she clearly _can't_ get infected. So just take her."

"I'm not leaving you, Sarah." Cameron finally showed some emotion that both fascinated and freaked Claire out. It was astounding. There was little that would give the Cyborg away as non-human. She really wanted inside of Cameron. Figure out what made her tick. What was her energy source? Did she have to recharge? What kind of processor was she running?

"You're not staying here." Came Sarah's exhausted response.

"I will stay and protect you since you seem unwilling to do it yourself!" Cameron said angrily.

"_Protect_ me?" Sarah laughed bitterly. "Who has made that your new prerogative? Remind me, _Tin Miss_, _why_ were you sent here?"

Cameron glared back silently.

"Why!?"

"To protect John Connor." Cameron eventually gritted out.

"And do you see _John Connor_ here?" Sarah snarled back, motioning around them, even as her voice broke over the name. "He's _not_ here! You _failed_ your mission. You failed _him_. Now get the fuck away from me!" Her voice still held its anger, but everyone noticed the shining of tears in her eyes before Sarah pulled down her sunglasses again and walked back to her chair.

She plopped down on it and produced another bottle of Jack.

…..

"I was manufactured by John Connor and sent back to this time to protect him and assist in preventing the creation of Skynet, a self-aware computer program that launched a nuclear holocaust, creating an apocalyptic Earth in the future."

If there were any crickets on the beach and no waves crashing onto the sand and against the rocks, they would've been the only sound to be heard as Claire, K-Mart and Helena just stared at Cameron. Finally Claire's face seemed to morph between varying states of excitement and scepticism.

_Time Travel._

She'd always believed it a possibility, like _way_ in the future – which Cameron was saying she was from – but more travelling to the future and not the past. Because it's very possible to go to the future and assimilate yourself there, your disappearance in the present would be a solid event, captured as the past. But when you considered travelling to the _past_ it opened up a whole different kind of mind fuck. For instance, were Claire to travel to the past and kill her own parents, she would not exist and if she was never created, then how was she able to travel to the past in the first place? And even if she was still able to exist after having nullified her own creation, would everyone in the present that she travelled from, suddenly not remember she ever existed? What would've happened if she wasn't there to save K-Mart? Would the blonde's fate have been different? Would someone else have saved her? Argumentatively, that day in the mall wasn't technically the _present_. If the current date and time was the point from which Claire travelled, would her going back and ensuring she never existed change anything? Would everyone still be on that beach only minus Claire? Without knowing who she was? That she ever existed? Because if she was never born, K-Mart and Helena's paths would've taken them on an entirely differently route and they wouldn't be on that particular beach at that particular time… _Right_?

Claire could think about it for hours. She had thought about it numerous times before. And now there was Cameron telling her that it was possible. But just being told that it was possible and then asked to just blindly believe it without proof was an entirely different thing… But then there was the cybernetic organism right in front of her with impossibly advanced technology that could be considered proof... Feeling a headache coming on, Claire sighed and filed the information away for later contemplation. Right next to her brain folder on the _Fucking Quiver of Bottomless Arrows_.

"Who is John Connor?" Helena asked, glancing toward Sarah mumbling something that sounded a lot like Nicky Minaj's Anaconda under her breath between sips of whiskey.

"He's Sarah's son."

"_Is_?"

"Yes. I have yet to confirm his termination. We were separated when the virus reached Chicago."

Helena nodded sagely and turned knowing, compassionate eyes to Sarah.

"Shall we just wait for the Whiskey to do its job and move on?" She asked Claire, who was lost in thought again.

If John Connor created Cameron in the future and was now MIA. If he did die in the present, wouldn't that mean that Cameron wouldn't be there in the present since she then theoretically will never be created in the future and therefore never be sent back to the past? Surely her existence meant that this John Connor was still alive? Shouldn't it? Didn't it? _Agh fuck!_

"Claire?" Helena asked concerned.

Claire cleared her throat and tried to focus.

"How much has she had to drink?"

Cameron glanced at Sarah taking another big swig.

"That's her second bottle."

"How is she still awake?" Helena asked, looking somewhat in awe.

"Based on previous data gathered and the minimal intake of sustenance before her drinking, I would estimate Sarah losing consciousness within the next 10 to 20 minutes."

"I guess we wait then." Claire said, then turned to K-Mart who had yet to say a word or remove her eyes from Cameron's person.

"K, why don't you help Cameron gather their stuff. Helena and I will go make space for it." She grinned at the blonde and then sighed when she realised her words had fallen onto deaf ears.

"K-Mart!" She shouted causing the blonde to jump at attention.

"What! I wasn't - _What_?"

Claire laughed and repeated herself, walking away once K seemed to understand what was being asked of her, and pulled Helena closer.

"Let's keep an eye on the robot – cybernetic organism - for now okay? She seems harmless, strangely human, but still, you saw how she demolished those zombies like they were nothing."

….

After Cameron carried Sarah – who passed out 13 minutes after their conversation – to the Humvee, they drove for another two hours, finding a secluded spot in a field, miles in between any sign of civilization, and set up camp for the night.

At first Claire was wary of Cameron, sitting up with the Terminator while the other three slept in the Humvee. But by morning her weariness had dissipated and had been replaced with unabashed interest and fascination.

A hung-over Sarah sat on a rock nursing a cup of coffee and glared daggers at the pair, as Claire and Cameron animatedly talked about… well about Cameron, while K-Mart lurked around them trying to understand and contribute to the mostly technical discussion.

Helena took it upon herself to try and keep Sarah from running off and purposely getting herself killed as the woman seemed intent on doing.

"My Christina was nine when she passed." She started carefully, somewhat proud of herself that she could say the words without succumbing to a fit of rage or breaking down in tears.

The only reason she brought it up was so that Sarah wouldn't just dismiss her with a snide remark. Nobody's gonna be mean after hearing _that_.

As predicted Sarah said nothing, so Helena continued.

"I went crazy after that. Quite literally. Did a few things I'm not proud of. Betrayed the one person who was essentially my sanity through that period of my life. She was on the other side of the country at the time of the Outbreak. I don't know where she is now, or where to search for her any longer. Sometimes I feel like giving up, because: what is the point of a world without Christina and Myka in it?" She smiled sadly. "But Myka's a survivor, and I'll continue living if just for the odd chance that our paths might cross again. The likelihood is slim, but there's still a _chance_ and that gives me hope."

She looked to Sarah who was staring down at her coffee. Helena hesitantly lifted her arm and patted the woman on her back, then walked away.

…

_Next Chapter: Twilight_

**_A/N_**_: So I never really watched Sarah Conner: The Terminator Chronicles. But Jamie Murray and Lena Heady are like lesbian-catnip that has many a pussy purring for hours on end._


	4. Twilight

**Chapter 4**

**Twilight**

"How can you guys _still_ not think the Illuminati's behind this? I mean _Terminators_. _Time travel_. _Artefacts_. And we didn't know _any_ of this! And Claire, you know _everything_!"

"I really don't –

- You _do_." K-Mart interrupted firmly, sat in her usual spot, leaning in between the driver and passenger seat of the Humvee.

"Just listening to H talking about these 'Regents'; they sound exactly like the type of people to be part of a secret organisation. Fuck, they _were_ part of a secret organisation! They formed a fucking secret organisation whilst already being part of a secret organisation!"

"Say secret organisation again." Claire teased with a big grin.

K-Mart huffed and scowled at her, bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"Sarah tells me that the more human interaction Cameron has the more naturally she can simulate emotion." Helena decided to interject before the two off them went off at each other. _Again_. The blonde and the redhead teased one another like long lost siblings. Aside from not wanting to listen to the bickering, Helena really did want to hear more about Cameron. While Helena had thought it more prudent to keep an eye on Sarah, Claire was fast becoming an expert on all things Terminator related and the dark-haired woman enjoyed picking Claire's brain whenever she got a chance.

At her words though, K-Mart's scowl, instantly turned into sadness.

"Yeah, but it still won't be real." The blonde mumbled dejectedly.

Both Claire and K-Mart looked sad now and Helena felt like shit. Claire cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Cameron's able to feel physical sensations. She has micro receptors which serve as nerve endings. She can get goose pimples, feels hot and cold. Though she doesn't register pain, she is able to distinguish touch, and-and can become… aroused." She cleared her throat again and Helena and K-Mart couldn't help but smile at how awkward the usually confident woman got at even eluding to sex. "She's anatomically correct in every way –

- did you check?" K-Mart pondered in jest with an innocent smile and a devilish glint in her eye.

Helena wondered if Claire purposely made herself uncomfortable just to make K-Mart feel better. She wouldn't be surprised if it were the case.

"_No_." Claire stated decisively. "She told me."

"You should probably check just to make sure." K-Mart pushed, then giggled at Claire's perturbed frown and the blush spreading up the redhead's neck.

"She's able to read social cues and determine how she wishes to act on them." Claire continued, blatantly ignoring the blonde's playful suggestion. "The other day she told me that she _felt_ as though she couldn't leave Sarah even though the woman had tried everything in her power to push her away."

The cabin of the Humvee fell silent as Claire allowed her words to sink in.

"She_ cares_ about Sarah." Claire smiled softly as she let her eyes move to the rear-view mirror where she could see the two women in question, driving the DongFeng Fuel tanker they'd found the day before.

Xena was a hungry beast and Claire was intent on feeding her baby.

"And Sarah cares about her no matter what she says." Helena grinned fondly at the thought of the pair's odd relationship.

"Yeah." Claire agreed. "Cameron may not have all the guts and soft parts, but she's acting of her own free will and making her own decisions and doing it in ways that put most humans to shame. She probably functions better in a social setting than_ I_ would." She let slip a self-deprecating smile before continuing again. "I don't know how to define _humanity_. If use of logic is the answer, she has it. She's innately protective, loyal and blatantly honest…" Claire stared through the windscreen at the open road in front of her as she tried to let her deductions on Cameron flow out of her mind in a way that would make sense to her companions who were listening to her with rapt attention.

"I don't know what things like-like romantic love is supposed to feel like. And I can't quantify feelings and tell you whether Cameron has them or not, Kid." She returned her attention to the blonde. "But if I were you, I wouldn't focus so much on the technicalities, but rather on what just is."

K-Mart beamed at her and gave a resolute nod, sitting back in her seat, most likely to think about the hot brunette driving behind them.

"Are you planning on taking your own advice?" Helena murmured, still gazing at Claire.

"What advice?" The redhead asked just to be difficult, which resulted in a knowing chuckle from Helena.

"Don't focus on the technicalities and just on what is?" Helena smirked, then reached down and slightly lifted _the Fucking Quiver of Bottomless Arrows_.

"Fuck you, H." Claire growled even as the corners of her mouth quirked into a smile met with Helena's delighted laughter.

….

The town they pulled into was strangely devoid of Undead even though they'd been driving through it for almost 10 minutes in search of fuel. After radioing Sarah to inform her of the plan, they stopped in what appeared to be the main road in the town's centre. Upon exiting their vehicles, it was whilst they were standing outside of a convenience store that they heard the distinct cocking of three guns, followed instantly by an answering five, plus the sound of an arrow swiftly being drawn back on a bow string.

The party of five stared at the two women pointing guns at them, nobody spoke as they sussed each other out. Until:

"Alice!" The Latina of the two strangers shouted towards one of the buildings. "Stop sniffing those panties and get your ass out here! It's fucking raining hot women from the heavens!" She cackled as her companion with short brown hair and wielding dual pistols smirked at said band of hot women.

Claire cocked her head to the side, confused as to whether these two were an actual threat or not. They were outnumbered and out gunned. The Latina was dressed similarly to Claire in cargos and combat boots, strapped with ammunition. She carried herself as though she had military training. Her friend screamed cocky and confident; dressed in a short black mini skirt and a blue tank top decorated with black shoulder holsters. They certainly looked as though they knew how to defend themselves _and_ launch an offensive attack.

The redhead felt K-Mart lower her weapon and move closer to her.

"She's right. Hot women every-_freaking_-where." She whispered to Claire. "I think I died in the mall you found me in and _this_ is my heaven." K grinned at the two strangers and the Latina winked back at her.

Claire wanted to admonish her for dropping her guard just cause the threat was sexy, but felt a tug on her guns, like someone was ripping them from her hands, followed soon by the knife strapped to her thigh. She stared after her weapons as they congregated in a heap with everyone else's a few yards away.

"What the fuck?" Claire wondered aloud, echoing the thoughts of her companions. She turned toward the two strangers again, who looked irritated that their weapons had also been added to the pile, but hardly surprised that it had happened at all. She followed the direction of their glares to a nearby lingerie shop and her breath caught at the tall lanky figure that emerged from the shadowy entrance.

The woman wore a long tanned duster over a pair of tiny olive shorts. Her white tank top was covered by a long brown form fitting shirt and she had brown stockings and garters attached to knee high leggings. Her hair was a shaggy cut, short like Sarah's but a sun bleached blonde instead. The only weapons she seemed to have on her was a pair of Kukri blades mounted to her back. Claire focused on her face but the woman's eyes were trained on Cameron and she was taking long purposeful strides directly toward the strangely immobile Terminator. Cameron wasn't moving at all as she stared back at the approaching blonde who didn't stop until she and Cameron were standing almost nose to nose. The blonde only slightly taller. She then reached up a slender hand and almost affectionately brushed the hair out of the stagnant Cameron's neck, before she ducked her head down and_ sniffed_ her.

"Ungh…" K-Mart let out an incoherent gurgling sound that could've been anger or disbelief or confusion, probably a mixture of all three. Claire didn't know, as the whole situation had her reeling as well. She glanced back to the heap of weapons. Was it some sort of magnetic device? Could this woman do real magic? Because given what Claire knew now, that was actually a legitimate possibility. The beautiful shaggy blonde could've even bent time and disarmed them all at a leisurely pace, making it seem as though it all happened simultaneously. _Right_? That could be a probability. The possibilities were fucking endless.

Claire's only comfort was that the other two strangers were equally unarmed and also staring at Alice and Cameron with similar expressions of confusion; their weapons forgotten for the time being.

"What are you?" _Alice_ rasped into the quiet that had befallen the empty street, while she intently searched Cameron's face.

Claire felt a slight shiver down her spine at the gravelly tone of Alice's voice.

"Sarah, I have lost all motor functions, though I detect no technical error. All my systems are functioning optimally. I am unable to process how this is happening." Cameron completely ignored Alice even as they stared directly at each other.

Sarah took a step closer to them then.

"Is she…?" Sarah directed at Cameron while her eyes stayed trained on Alice.

"She is entirely organic. An electroencephalographic reading suggests superior brain function and a large energy output. Based on the manner in which she disarmed us and her current hold on me, I can only surmise that she has psionic ability. A human should be unable to perform this function."

At this, Helena's expression instantly went from concerned confusion, to curious concern.

Claire watched as Sarah deftly slid into the narrow space between Alice and Cameron. The lanky blonde finally took her intense stare from the Terminator and moved it to the obstacle now between them.

Even though Sarah Connor was a few inches shorter, she almost dominated the space by sheer bravado alone. The two shaggy haired women silently challenged each other with their eyes as the rest looked on, not sure what to do about it.

"_Fuck_… I don't know if I want them to fight or make out." K-Mart excitedly whispered next to Claire.

Finding herself unnaturally disturbed at the thought of them kissing, Claire stepped forward.

"Excuse me." She confidently directed at Alice, who slowly turned from Sarah, to finally lock eyes with Claire. The redhead watched mesmerized as the already blown pupils of those strange green eyes grew even wider upon seeing her.

Alice seemed to forget about Sarah entirely as she focused on Claire, who reflexively stuffed her hands into her pants pockets and chewed at her bottom lip, trying to fight the sudden heat rising in her cheeks at the intense look she was receiving.

"For Christ's sake Alice, stop freaking everyone out!" The Latina spoke up, also walking closer.

Alice took a step back and shook her head as though she needed to clear it and gave Claire a sheepish smile that softened her entire face, making her even more beautiful to the redhead.

"Sorry." Alice rasped and Claire could only nod mechanically in response.

In fact, Claire only stopped the compulsive nodding when Helena placed a hand on her shoulder and with a gentle squeeze brought her back to reality.

"How did you know that Cameron was… _different_?" Helena asked Alice.

Though Alice had taken a step back, her pupils were still wide and her gaze was still locked on Claire, who was blushing at the ground and digging the toe of her boot into the tar of the street.

"I could smell her." Alice answered distractedly.

"Enhanced senses? And you also possess the ability of telekinesis?" Helena tried to clarify with unmasked interest.

"Yes."

Alice's friends were both smirking at her as she continued to stare at Claire who couldn't look any more awkward if she tried.

"It's like she's Edward looking at Bella." K-Mart whispered to Helena. "Like she wants to fuck her and eat her at the same time."

Helena seemed disturbed by the analogy and sent a wary look toward Alice.

"Cameron is… She's a cybernetic organism. But she won't harm you."

Alice took one last lingering look at Claire before she straightened and her pupils receded. She turned clear green eyes to Helena and smirked haughtily.

"She won't harm us because I won't let her." Alice frankly stated. "We were here first, once we're finished, you may scavenge what's left."

Claire finally snapped to attention.

"Just hold on one seco-

She stopped when Helena hooked their arms together.

"Let it go, darling." Helena murmured softly, then louder: "We need fuel." She directed at Alice whose darkening gaze went from their conjoined limbs, to Claire's glaring eyes, then back to Helena.

"We're filled up. There's a gas station a few blocks down, left at the second set of lights." She stated harshly, before she turned around and disappeared back into the lingerie shop.

….

Claire stood staring after her for a long time after. When K-Mart went to point out that her gay was showing again, it was Sarah that covered the young blonde's mouth and shook her head no.

"I'm Jill, this is Rain." The Latina's formerly silent friend introduced them.

"I'm K-Mart." The blonde said excitedly. "This is Helena, Sarah, Cameron," she pointed at each of them while she spoke, "and Claire." She frowned slightly as Claire stared at the ground seemingly lost in thought and looking lost in general. "_Claire._" She whispered almost louder than she'd spoken before and the redhead finally looked at her. "This is Rain and Jill." K-Mart repeated patiently, knowing Claire hadn't heard a word.

Claire started spontaneously nodding again. "Let's go get the fuel." She muttered mid nod, moving back toward Xena, ignoring the strangers, but feeling the sudden intense urge to get away from her current location.

"Nice Humvee, Freckles!" Rain whistled her appreciation and followed after Claire.

It seemed to be an unspoken rule that no one would go for their weapons just yet, which was probably the stupidest idea ever, given that they were vulnerable to a zombie attack at any given moment.

"Thanks." Claire frowned. "I'm going to be arming myself now. I suggest you do the same." She warned as she started up the tailgate toward her weapons locker. She also wanted to double check their food supply. They weren't running low, but they couldn't afford to just pass through a town and _not_ see what resources they could find. They could probably fit extra supplies in the fuel truck.

"Whoa… _Hey_." Rain theatrically held her hands up in supplication. "I thought we were all friends now?" She grinned. "Since Ali already pissed all over you, _I_ personally would like to get to know Snowflake and Jailbait a little better. Ellen Ripley and Sexbot are hot as hell, but waaay too intense."

It didn't take much effort to figure out who was who in Rain's mind.

"Sexbot sounds a bit offensive," Jill playfully scolded with an amused smirk as she walked up next to Rain, "like two metallic nozzles are gonna pop out of her chest and she'll start spraying pink sleeping gas from her nipples, or something." She chuckled with Rain while they watched Claire take out her spare weapons.

The redhead threw a shotgun down to Sarah who was also itching to be armed again. It was something she and the older woman had in common. Their love of guns. Helena on the contrary, hated them with a fiery passion.

"Hotbot?" Rain offered, cocking her head in contemplation and looking at Jill for a verdict.

"Uh... Better." She smiled before they both turned back to Claire.

"We're in the middle of a _zombie apocalypse_; you should get armed for your own protection." The redhead rolled her eyes and climbed down Xena again to make her way to the heap of weapons, motioning for her comrades to follow her.

"We should see what food we can find as well." Claire stated as they started arming again, Rain and Jill seemingly giving them their moment, not caring that they had no weapons. Well they had Alice, didn't they?

"What do you think she's doing in that lingerie store for so long?" K-Mart wondered, speculatively staring at the shop Alice had disappeared into.

"Should we split up? Meet back here in thirty?" Sarah suggested.

"Do you think she's looking for a sensible bra?" K-Mart asked Claire who was doing her best to ignore the blonde. It didn't help that Alice had been on her mind since she laid eyes on the shaggy haired beauty.

"Yeah, we should get out of here as soon as possible." Claire looked up to where Rain and Jill were still staring at them in amusement. "How long till we can take a look around?" She shouted toward them.

Jill just smiled and waved an arm in invitation.

"So fucking gracious." Claire muttered irritably. "Fuel, Food and Ammo. H and K, you do fuel," she instructed, wanting _Snowflake_ and _Jailbait_ as far away from Rain as possible. "Sarah and I will do food and Cameron can go look for ammo. Get her away from Alice." Everyone nodded their agreement while K-Mart still stared at the lingerie shop.

"She's hot, don't you think?" She asked Claire with such a hopeful look that the redhead couldn't ignore her that time round.

"Who?" She asked nonetheless, unwilling to give in so easily.

"_Alice_." K-Mart smiled widely and Claire sighed.

"Yes you little perve," Claire smirked, ruffling the blonde's hair, "she's hot. Now go take your shotgun and watch H's back." She instructed as she clipped on the handheld radio that connected them to each other and the vehicles. Claire had already made sure that Cameron was on the same frequency as them weeks ago.

…..

"So Claire's really feeling Alice, isn't she?" K-Mart grinned from the passenger seat of the fuel truck. "And Alice is definitely interested as well."

Helena just smiled and hummed non-committedly, having noted the same, but was also very aware of how disconcerting it all seemed to Claire.

"We should ask them to join our camp tonight."

"They're complete strangers, Pet. I don't think that would be wise."

"_You_ were a stranger when we met, so were Sarah and Cammy." The blonde fairly pointed out.

"Well yes, but…" Helena tried to think of a reason to not trust the three women they'd just met. There were plenty of course, but those reasons had all counted for herself, Sarah and Cameron as well. She sighed at being outsmarted by a seventeen year old. "We'll see." Was all she decided to comment and K-Mart sat smirking in victory for the rest of their short journey.

They pulled up to the gas station and Helena went straight for the pump. K-Mart got out as well, shotgun in hand, scanning the area like Claire had taught her.

"I'm gonna check inside the shop." She told Helena who nodded her agreement, still deep in thought about the possibility of having dinner with the trio of strangers. She would love to spend time with Alice, her telekinetic ability had ignited Helena's natural curiosity, much like the lanky blonde's other traits seemed to have had a similar effect on Claire. Helena wondered if there were any artefacts in play that granted Alice her powers…

She was roused from her deep thoughts with a start, by a rough voice coming from a few yards away.

"Hey there, pretty lady." A dark haired man drawled while he blatantly leered at her.

Helena's head snapped to him and found a gun pointed in her direction. She said nothing as she sensed movement from behind her and noted a blonde man was slowly approaching her back. His weapon - though firmly in his grasp - was pointed at the ground though.

"Thank you kindly for filling up our tank." The dark haired stranger sneered. "Why don't you go on and get in the front, so the three of us can go for a little ride to show you our _gratitude_." He punctuated with a lewd thrust of his groin in Helena's direction.

Helena sent a subtle glance toward the shop where K-Mart was. She prayed the blonde would have sense enough to stay hidden. A shootout at a _gas_ station was not the wisest of ideas.

She turned to the man who seemed to be in charge and lifted a brow.

"Let's go then." She stated lazily, her face a mask of apathy.

Helena could see the intention in his eyes and even though her heart was beating frantically, she refused to show her fear, very sure he'd only get off on it. She would attempt to escape the hijackers later, but in that moment, Helena just needed them as far away from K-Mart as possible.

The dark haired man sneered lecherously at Helena before turning to his friend. "Tie her up."

The blonde blindly obeyed while his partner walked to the driver's side door of the small fuel truck.

"I'm sorry." The young man restraining her hands with actual handcuffs, whispered softly.

Helena didn't acknowledge him as her gaze met wide hazel eyes from inside the shop. She shook her head hoping to deter K-Mart from rushing out with her shotgun. Then she allowed herself to be ushered around the truck, into the middle of the seat and was swiftly flanked by the two strangers. The leader of the two started up the truck and placed a possessive hand onto Helena's thigh.

"You and I are going to have so much fun together." He smirked lecherously, before pulling away from the gas station and K-Mart.

Helena let out a silent breath of relief in spite of her perilous predicament.

…

It had been almost half an hour.

The DongFueng had a large tank and depending on the pressure of the pump, it was plausible that H and K could be taking longer than expected. Claire stood rigid as she stared down the road trying her best to ignore Alice who'd joined her two friends a few minutes prior. Sarah and Cameron had secured the ammo and food but were growing as tense as Claire with each second that ticked by. The truck should've been back _first_. They knew exactly where the gas station was. Had the three strangers set a trap? Claire highly doubted that, but decided to entertain the possibility for the sake of being thorough. What was even more unsettling was that nobody had answered the radio a moment ago when Claire had attempted to check in on them.

"We'll go meet them at the gas station." Claire announced, done waiting for a reply on the radio, already walking toward Xena but stopped when both Alice and Cameron glanced down the road at the same time, to see K-Mart sprinting up the street.

…..

She hadn't run that fast and that far in her entire life. Was it not for the training sessions she had with Claire, she would've passed out already. K-Mart had been scared out of her mind when she saw the gunmen moving in on Helena. Wondering what Claire would've done in that situation, she'd weighed her options. Claire was an excellent shot though. And K-Mart knew Claire's first thought would be not to do anything stupid like go out guns blazing and get Helena hurt in the process. So she waited for her moment, and as the blonde man had cuffed Helena and the other one practically raped H with his eyes, she was ready to run out and do anything to stop them from taking Helena with them.

But then she'd locked eyes with Helena who silently pled with her to stay put and the almost imperceptible shake of her head had K-Mart freaking even more. But then she got it, she wouldn't be able to take down two gunmen by herself, but she was certainly going to go get reinforcements to do so. Growing dizzy from the strain of her rapid heart rate and breathing, K waited for the truck to drive off, before instantly starting to sprint back to the others like the devil himself was biting at her heels.

Claire met her halfway up the street with wide panicky eyes, but waited patiently for K-Mart to tell her what happened.

"Two guys. They took H and the truck." Was all she got out and all the info she had. And really all that Claire needed to know to spring into action.

Before K-mart even registered what was happening, Cameron had scooped her up and was carrying her back to the Humvee as Claire conferred with the Terminator on tracking the fuel truck.

"Sun'll be down in less than two hours," Claire was telling Sarah, strangely calm and incredibly focused considering the circumstances, "the dark will give us an advantage."

"We'd like to help." Alice offered, looking genuinely concerned as they passed the trio.

"We don't need your help." Claire shot back more harshly than she had intended, finally showing some of the stress she was feeling beneath her stoic facade. She didn't apologise however, just continued on to the Humvee where Cameron caringly deposited K-Mart in the back with Sarah and climbed into Helena's usual spot up front.

Seconds later they were speeding down the road with Cameron as navigator and K-Mart laid with her head on Sarah's lap, the adrenaline and worry not allowing her to relax as she tried hard not to think about what those men were planning on doing with Helena.

…

_Next Chapter: Pussy_

**_A/N_**_: Hey! Thanks for the alerts and favourites and interest in general. To clarify, the chapter titles can apply to a theme in the chapter, something mentioned, elude to something else, so they can't really just be taken on standalone meaning. As you can see, we're still very much in the RE: Universe. Some of Helena's past will probably be explored, but the fic will be mostly AlicexClaire centred. Hope you enjoy reading! xD_

_xx_


	5. Pussy

**Chapter 5 **

**Pussy**

The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon when Cameron led them into a thick crop of trees which bordered a small secluded property surrounded by 20 feet high brick walls. Grateful for the cover the woods provided, Claire scanned the area to try and get an idea of what she was about to walk into.

"How many reds?" Claire asked Cameron who had joined her on the scouting expedition while Sarah and K-Mart remained at the Humvee parked on the other side of the foliage and far away from being spotted.

"Sixteen." Cameron answered after scanning the location with her highly advanced Infrared Vision.

Claire nodded as her eyes fell on the heap of dead Undead outside of the stronghold. She could smell the burned flesh from the pyre a few yards away where they'd clearly been discarding of the zombies after killing them. The set up was similar to the numerous shelters in and around the cities and towns Claire had driven through since the Outbreak. Everyone was lucky that the Undead hadn't figured out how to climb yet.

On top of the thick walls, and at each of its four corners, a manned turret was visible.

"How many up top?" Claire asked, having counted six, but wanting to make sure.

"Six." Came another monosyllabic reply.

"Anything else I should know?" She asked turning to Cameron.

"Six on top, six on ground level, four behind a structure within the walls. Helena could be any one of the heat signatures."

"Thanks, Cam. That helps a lot." Claire said before hurrying back to Xena.

Her companions watched Claire gearing up in silence from a single duffle no one had ever seen before. The redhead dressed entirely in black, pulling on gloves and a bulletproof vest. She hooked on three grenades, screwed silencers onto two guns, before holstering them under her arms and then slipped a large black steeled military knife down the strap on her thigh.

"Switch to alternate frequency." She instructed Cameron, as she grabbed a handheld radio and hooked it onto her hip before climbing into the Humvee and appearing moments later with Helena's grappling gun, holstering that on her other hip.

"Okay. I'm going in silent, but will check in in half an hour. Don't try to reach me, I want to avoid a shoot-out. I'll be going in alone." At the whimpering protest from K-Mart she held up her hand and the girl reluctantly remained quiet. "If I fail to check in, Cameron should be able to finish off the rest of them and drag my dead body out to safety." Claire grinned but faltered at the less than amused looks she was met with. "Because only over my dead body…" She started explaining but trailed off with a heavy sigh. "…Tough crowd." She mumbled. "'Kay… See you guys in a few." She saluted and disappeared into the night.

"We're not just gonna let her go in there by herself, are we?" K-Mart turned a hopeful gaze to Cameron, then, after realising that the Terminator had become closer to Claire than anyone else and wouldn't go against her wishes, switched desperate eyes to Sarah.

"What did Claire do before the Outbreak?" Sarah asked, eyeing all the gear and tech Claire surrounded herself with. A lot of it you would definitely not get at the _mall_.

"She doesn't really talk about the past much, I don't like to either, so it's fine. But I think she was a mechanic or something. She said she built Xena herself."

Sarah hummed and stared off at the spot Claire had disappeared into but her attention abruptly snapped in the opposite direction along with Cameron's as three familiar strangers approached the Humvee. Sarah cocked her shotgun and stepped in front of K-Mart while Cameron raised her dual weapons - everyone surprised that they still had them in hand, with Alice looking at them with a blank expression.

"We come in peace." Rain drawled dryly, hands in the air in what was fast becoming a regular sight.

None of them had their weapons drawn and Sarah was finding it difficult to figure out whether it was a trap or not. It's not like they needed any subterfuge, they had _Alice_. So she lowered her weapon but Cameron stood firm, watching Alice warily. Sarah couldn't help but feel proud at the defiance.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked them, but before they could answer, Alice collapsed to the ground, and behind her stood Claire, skin covered in black, almost blending into the darkness saved for the whites of her eyes highlighting a pair startling blue pupils. She directed her guns at Rain and Jill who had jumped back in surprise.

"The _fuck,_ Freckles?!" Rain hissed, looking at Alice on the ground.

"Cover them, Cam." Claire instructed. "Why did you follow us?" She demanded, moving her weapons and gaze back to Alice.

She wasn't sure how long the woman would be out for and for some reason Claire couldn't bring herself to just shoot. She convinced herself that it was because they hadn't harmed them when they had had the upper hand in town.

"We came to help rescue Snowflake." Rain answered, no sign of her usual snark as her worried eyes flicked to Alice.

"I told you not to." Claire growled.

"Well we don't follow orders from you." Jill bit back. "Alice better be alright or I swear –

- I'm fine." Alice groaned from the ground and started slowly getting up.

Claire clenched her jaw, the woman should've been out for a while still. She'd hit Alice _hard_. Her finger hovered over the triggers of her guns. Claire hated that she was hesitating, so instead opted to kick the still rising Alice so solidly in the face that the lanky blonde flew backward and landed on her back with a harsh thud.

"_Stay_." Cameron warned icily when Jill and Rain moved to intercept Claire as she rounded on Alice again.

The redhead holstered her guns and pulled the woman up by her duster. Alice's nose was bleeding profusely, but she locked an obsidian gaze on the redhead the second she was on her feet again.

"Why aren't you using your ability?" Claire demanded, trying to hold onto her anger, but one look into Alice's eyes had her wondering why the hell she was beating the woman up in the first place.

"We're here to help you get your friend back." Alice told her, and then turned her head to spit out the blood dripping into her mouth.

"We've been in the area for two weeks." Jill added. "We've seen what these guys do to any survivors they come across. They're a group of thugs, too lazy to scavenge themselves, just hijacking what others have managed to gather."

Claire's icy gaze remained on Alice while she listened to Jill, there had been a variety of cars haphazardly parked outside the stronghold suggesting that a few survivors had been taken to their fates in the woods.

Claire had seen the lights coming up the road and decided to turn back. And she was angry that she had to, because with each second that ticked by, Helena was in more danger. Who knew what they were doing to her?

She grunted in frustration and shoved Alice away, who didn't move much, merely adjusting her footing in spite of the power behind the action. "You're wasting time that Helena doesn't have." Claire lowly snarled at them, only just remembering not to make too much noise.

"You're the one attacking people here, lady." Rain muttered, glaring down the barrel of one of Cameron's guns still being pointed at her.

Claire turned to Sarah asking with her eyes what she should do. Her gut told her that they could be trusted, but they were still strangers. And one of those strangers in particular, completely unnerved Claire.

"Go get H, we'll be fine." Sarah told her and even Cameron seemed to agree as she finally lowered her weapons.

"You really wanna help?" Claire asked Rain, trying not to look at Jill who had gone to clean Alice up.

She heard the cracking of cartilage followed by a sharp hiss. Her jaw tightened and she was flooded with guilt. Claire really hoped she didn't do too much damage to that gorgeous face…

"That's why we're here Freckles, though I'm starting to wonder why we even fucking bothered at all." Rain shot a glare in Jill and Alice's direction as though it had been their idea to come and not hers.

"Okay. I'm going in. Give me half an hour, then come after me."

"I thought I was Plan B?" Cameron even managed to look hurt and Claire smiled at that.

"You're not _entirely_ bulletproof Cam, and we're limited when it comes to fixing you up. I don't want to risk damaging you irreparably." Claire spoke softly and watched a beaming smile spread over Cameron's face.

"Your consideration warms my mechanical heart, Claire Redfield." Cameron smirked and Claire chuckled, punching her softly on the arm.

"Thirty minutes." She directed, as she watched K-Mart set the stopwatch on her wristwatch and then disappeared into the shadows again.

She couldn't waste any more time, she was very certain that the situation she left her friends in was nothing compared to the situation that Helena found herself in in that moment.

…..

It was quiet for a few moments before Sarah turned to Alice.

"Are you just gonna let her go in there by herself?" She half accused the dirty blonde, who after being cleaned up by Jill, looked no worse for wear.

Alice smirked in answer and swiftly disappeared after Claire.

"I'm taking bets on how long it takes those two to fuck." Rain announced.

"I'm in on that." Sarah answered.

"I give it a week." Jill said.

"Pfft, probably tonight. I'm always crazy horny after a good fight." Rain confidently stated.

Sarah smirked along with K-Mart.

"A bottle of Jack says it doesn't happen tonight or within a week."

….

After Alice easily leapt onto the tall walls of the compound, landing in a feline squat, she was met with six dead bodies, four of them carefully propped up to seem as though they were still standing guard. Staying crouched down to remain hidden, she scanned the area below for the redhead, needing to use her sense of smell to assist her, but the stench of fuel permeating the air made that difficult.

She spotted three men busy funnelling fuel from the truck they had stolen into a large stationary tank, another was posted at the gate on ground level, and two others were chatting in front of the single house on the property, none the wiser of their fallen comrades up top. She finally managed to spot Claire moving quickly and quietly, effortlessly blending into the shadows within the walls.

Alice felt her heart fluttering in her chest.

One would think having her face kicked in would've knocked some sense into her, but she was responding to the volatile redhead more than ever. Alice was still trying to figure out how Claire had managed to sneak up on her back in the woods. But was distracted and left in awe as Claire took out the pair by the house with a shot to the head each. A second later the guard at the gate on the other side of the yard dropped to the ground. When she looked back again, Claire had vanished from her previous spot.

Alice stood up and started her search once again, finding the redhead crouched at the back wheel of the DongFueng. Her heart was beating frantically now, in fear for Claire and she was admittedly getting more turned on by the second at the show of skill and precision.

Claire holstered her guns and pulled her knife. Alice frowned at that before realising that of course, they were surrounded by fuel. Claire was clearly an excellent marksman, cocky yes, but not stupid enough to take the risk.

The redhead glanced underneath the vehicle, speedily checking the position of the three bandits, and then straightened up again. Her movements were fluid and confident. Claire then took out her handheld and threw it a few feet in front of her, making enough noise to catch the three's attention then flattened herself against the side of the truck.

When the noise had one bandit walking up toward the radio, curiously eying the odd appearance of the device, Claire drew one of her guns and shot him point blank. She holstered the gun again, dropped and rolled underneath the truck while the other two became aware of something being off and started suspiciously looking around. Within seconds Claire had popped up behind the first bandit, slit his neck and before the remaining one could utter a peep she had stabbed her knife right into his throat.

Alice bit the inside of her cheek and leaned against the corner Turret watching Claire close up the fuel tanks, retrieve her radio and then jog toward the house. She wanted to follow and see what Claire would do to the others inside, but decided to call in the cavalry instead. That way Claire would be mad at everyone for not waiting the instructed thirty minutes and not just at Alice.

Grinning to herself, she gracefully jumped off the wall, lightly landing on her feet inside of the large property and went to open the big gates.

…..

"I didn't think women like you existed in real life." The dark haired man smirked as he ran a large, dirty hand down Helena's cheek.

She couldn't stop the shudder of disgust that went through her at his proximity. When they had arrived at the stronghold, it was to wild cheers as the man showed Helena off to his friends then smugly proclaimed he was gonna first eat and then fuck till the sun came up. She tried not to show her fear and nausea when the others instantly started quarrelling over who would get her after that.

The blonde man, who had cuffed her, had apologised again but remained quiet as he led Helena into the house and re-cuffed her to the chair she was currently seated on.

"Women like me tend to actively avoid men like you." She remarked dryly, the grin on his face only faltered slightly before turning into a malicious sneer right before he struck her face with the back of his hand.

"We'll see how prissy you are after I stick my cock into every hole you've got." He chuckled darkly, unbuckling his belt and showing off his erection with his hands on his hips.

Helena looked at it without so much as a blush before levelling him with an amused stare.

"After all that pomp I was expecting a lot more than… _that_." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, looking away disinterested, knowing he was going to strike her even before his face fell and he lifted his hand again.

She wasn't quite sure why she was baiting him, other than the fact that if he was going to degrade and violate her, she would do whatever she could to fight back. Even if she could only manage it in the form of a few verbal jabs in that moment. If she upset him enough, perhaps he would make a mistake and give her an opening to escape her confines.

Helena had closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but when it didn't come, she opened them again in time to see her would be rapist collapse to the floor, blood seeping out of his skull. She turned a grateful stare to the blonde man, assuming he had come to her aid instead of just standing there and watching, but found him with his hands raised in surrender and fearful eyes trained at the door of the room.

Helena followed his gaze and grinned her relief when she saw a vicious looking Claire, dressed entirely in black, aiming her guns at the blonde.

"Uncuff her." The redhead barked at the man, who quickly moved to do as he was told.

Helena rubbed at her sore wrists and moved to hug Claire, but the woman was still directing her guns and a murderous glare at the only remaining bandit.

"He was actually quite decent toward me." Helena took pity on him. He looked like he was about to wet his pants. And with good reason, Claire's silent rage was a frightening sight.

When the redhead didn't make a move, Helena cautiously reached out and placed a hand on the strong arm aiming the gun and gently pressed down till Claire lowered her weapons. When confused blue eyes finally shifted to her, Helena smiled at her rescuer.

"Hey." She told Claire. "Thank you for coming." She moved into Claire's side and the redhead instantly embraced her.

Helena could almost feel the redhead's relief as each of Claire's tensed muscles relaxed into the contact even as she suspiciously eyed the blonde man over Helena's shoulder. It was Helena who let go and moved out of Claire's tight grip. After all, she still didn't know if they were entirely safe yet or not.

Claire bristled again and walked to the dead man strewn on the floor with his pants around his ankles and kicked him hard in his stomach just for good measure, before she carelessly stepped over him toward the blonde who looked like he was a second away from taking off no matter the consequences. He flinched when Claire reached out and took the handcuffs from him, motioning with her gun for him to turn around. His whole body was trembling as he quietly did as instructed.

After she cuffed and disarmed him, Claire seemed to relax again and her eyes found Helena's, but before she could say anything, she heard at least two large vehicles pulling up to the house. She was very certain that one of them was Xena.

….

She'd seen them through one of the windows, all of her friends along with Alice, Rain and Jill, congregated in the front yard taking a look around. Claire frowned; she really didn't want anyone to see what she'd done to get Helena back. She'd almost lost her cool when she saw that man standing half naked in front of her friend about to hit her… and do other things.

When they exited the house, K-Mart was in Helena's arms within seconds and all Claire's doubts melted away and she couldn't muster an ounce of regret for what she had done. The young blonde turned to the redhead, her eyes screaming her relief and elation and intent to hug Claire, but then she seemed to forcibly stop herself, smiled sheepishly and gave the redhead a soft punch to the shoulder causing Claire, Helena and Sarah to laugh at what was known as Claire's trademark show of affection.

The redhead turned still laughing eyes toward the trio standing off to the side.

"They've got food and ammo. You're welcome to whatever you want." She offered, mostly out of guilt for kicking Alice in the face even though the injury had remarkably healed in minutes and was only slightly reddish at present.

They nodded their thanks but no one made a move to go inside, instead watching with soft expressions as Helena and Sarah embraced and Cameron warmly returned the hug she received from Helena.

Claire turned her attention to the blonde bandit and watched him fidget under her arctic glare.

"Did he help you at all, H?" She asked, when she felt the woman step up next to her.

"Well…" Helena thought back on her capture and thankfully very brief incarceration. "He was… _nicer _than the others."

Claire smirked knowingly while she unscrewed the silencer from the tip of her gun and then pointed the naked barrel right at his head. He started whimpering instantly.

"You see I've met his type before." Claire spoke in a cold voice and instantly received everyone's attention. "He doesn't have the stomach to do what his friends so easily could, but he also doesn't have the balls to do something about it, or at the very least just walk away." She moved the barrel of the gun to rest against his temple. His knees buckled and he sunk down onto them.

"No… you're just a big_ Pussy_ aren't you." She snarled down at him.

Predictably Rain smirked her agreement as K-Mart and Helena looked on warily at Claire's show of intense hostility.

"He latches onto others like a leech and does what it takes to survive, even if it means watching as they rape and murder the women he helps to capture and bring here."

Helena found her compassion for the boy swiftly dwindling with each word Claire spoke. It was true, if Claire hadn't shown up, the blonde would've most likely just stood there and watched as his friend assaulted her.

"Isn't that right, _Pussy_?" Claire asked but the blonde just snivelled pathetically. "Answer me!" She yelled in his ear and he jumped at the noise and started sobbing.

"Yes!" He tremulously choked out.

"Yes what?" Claire snarled.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He shouted more easily and Claire laughed viciously, easing away from him.

"So not what I meant, but see how agreeable he is?" She casually asked Helena then turned back to the man on his knees in front of her and her voice hardened again.

"_What_. _Are. You_?" She demanded in a chilling voice none of her companions had ever heard her use before, as she slid the barrel of the gun down from his temple to below his chin, lifting his head with it, so she could glare directly into his terrified eyes.

"I'm a P-Pussy." He sniffed as his chin quivered and Claire grinned maniacally at his answer.

"And do you know what I do to _Pussies_?" She husked, her voice low and unintentionally sexy.

There was a moment of complete silence before K-Mart was unable to stifle her laughter, snorting loudly as she tried in vain to cover her snickering with her hands. Rain however just flat out laughed at Claire's unfortunate double entendre.

Claire turned to glare at her companions, finding almost everyone trying to hide their amusement. Cameron was off getting rid of the bodies, uninterested in the commotion and Alice was staring at her with those wide blown pupils again. But when their eyes met, the shaggy blonde instantly looked away.

"What do you do to pussies, Claire?" K-Mart managed to ask in between a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Do you pound'em?" Rain offered.

"Do you wreck'em?" Jill this time.

She turned a glare to Helena daring her to say something. But the woman just smiled kindly and delicately shrugged.

Claire let out a loud sigh, instantly deflated. She was hoping to scare the crap out of the man.

"You guys suck." She mumbled, before turning on her heel and walking toward Xena to go and take off her gear.

"Yeah, that's what_ I_ do to pussies! But what do _you_ do?" Rain called after her and burst out laughing again, high fiving a reluctant Jill who shook her head even as her body shook with laughter.

Claire ignored them and continued on and they turned their attention back to the blonde man.

"Run, Pussy!" K-Mart barked at him and he almost jumped out of his skin before bolting off – still handcuffed - chased by the raucous laughter of the women behind him.

…..

Helena soon joined Claire at the Humvee.

"They were just joking around, you know."

"I know." Claire genuinely smiled at her concern. "I'm actually used to it. I know I can be a bit… _slow_, when it comes to… sexual... things." She shrugged like it really wasn't a big deal.

"May I ask you something, darling?"

"Sure…"

"You don't need to answer of course… but have you ever been intimate with someone?" Helena cautiously queried.

Claire could feel herself blushing already. She looked around to see that they were alone for the time being. Alice was nowhere in sight and everyone else was watching K-Mart sing Beyonce's 'Who Run the World' while she did the choreography to 'Single Ladies'. Rain and Jill even joined her on occasion.

"No." She answered softly, unable to look at Helena who was nodding in understanding.

"Well that does explain a lot of things."

"I know it's weird, but –

- it's not." Helena asserted and Claire finally met her gaze again. "I think it makes you even more special." She smiled and Claire grew even redder.

"I've had a few opportunities..." The redhead started, not sure if she should tell Helena that she hadn't even been kissed yet. "But it just never felt right. I dunno. I just got caught up in my head too much and ended up talking myself out of it." She shrugged again.

"You? Get stuck in your head? Now I can't believe that!" Helena grinned at her.

Claire went to lightly punch her on the shoulder but Helena gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a hug. Claire stood stiffly in her arms for a moment, before eventually melting into Helena's body. She may have also smelled the woman's hair a little.

It was nice.

If Helena noticed, she didn't say anything.

…

_Next Chapter: Darling it's Better, Down Where it's Wetter_

**_A/N_**_: So I've been waiting for tlc125 to get caught up. Happy to have a familiar 'face' on board. Well I do recognize some of the guest reviewers' handwriting lol I guess everyone else is mad at me cause I went MIA to go write OUaT for a while. Some of those hardcore SQ shippers are scary though. I missed RE… Clairice fans are a good kind of crazy (talking 'bout you Kendra ;P) hehehe_

_I wonder if that new RE movie will be made before Milla Jovovich is entirely grey and she needs to tuck her boobs into her belt to keep them out of the way. Hmmm, I would actually love to watch a zombie fighting granny kick-ass, maybe they'll have her take out her false teeth and make out with a Granny Ali Larter too. Lmao, ugh I'm going insane, can't wait for the Christmas Holidays to start! xD_


	6. Down Where It's Wetter

**Chapter 6**

**Darling it's Better, Down Where it's Wetter**

The group of women had opted to secure the stronghold and spend the remainder of the night there. After disposing of the bodies of the men Claire had killed within a ten minute period, everyone's attention was on the Prevost Marathon bus parked next to Xena that their new trio of friends called home. K-Mart was bubbling over with excitement as she talked non-stop about the,_ fridge_, _microwave_, gaming console, TV, shower and TOILET, she discovered in the luxury RV.

As the rest spent time getting to know each other, Claire opted to get some sleep in her usual spot behind the wheel of the Humvee. She had no other option but to trust their new comrades, as Alice could take them out whenever she wanted to in any case.

There were very few times that Claire and her companions were able to get an uninterrupted night's sleep. Aside from the zombie nuisance, they all had their fair share of nightmares. The redhead's were more vivid than most, and unknown to her friends, all stemmed from _before_ the Outbreak. But that particular night, Claire struggled to settle even more than usual with the addition of a pair of mile long legs and dilated, green ringed pupils to haunt her thoughts. It was only in the early hours of the morning, when K-Mart, Helena and Sarah climbed into the Humvee that she finally relaxed enough to get some rest.

When the sun came up, seemingly only a few seconds later, Claire exited Xena to find Rain next to a fire making breakfast – even though they had a kitchen in the rig -, while Cameron watched on with no interest whatsoever. A few yards away there were three bedrolls, two empty and one containing two lumps that by process of elimination, could only be Jill and Alice's intertwined bodies.

Claire's stomach dropped and knotted uncomfortably at the implication.

After a round of half-hearted 'morning's were mumbled, Claire sat down next to Rain and couldn't help but look back to the bedrolls as Jill sat up with sleep tousled hair. Claire would've smiled at the adorable sight was it not for the bile rising in her throat, threatening to either suffocate her or make her throw up.

"Are they…" Claire started hesitantly, not sure why she was even asking. She didn't care, she shouldn't care. Why would she care?

Rain scowled at her in confusion, then smirked when she noticed where Claire's attention was.

"Fucking?" Rain asked with a mock innocence that fooled no one and pointedly focused on warming the canned food.

"….Close_?_" Claire decided to finish as though Rain hadn't hit the nail right on the head the first time round.

"I guess." Rain shrugged easily.

They were quiet for a while after that, before Claire attempted again to ask what she really wanted to know.

"Are they…" She cleared her throat which by then felt thick and dry.

"Fucking?" Rain grinned at her.

"… In a relationship?" Claire finished, scowling at herself for even having asked _that_. She was certain she didn't want to know if _that_ was true. She didn't care about other people's business.

"Nope." Rain answered, her face alight with unabashed glee at Claire's clear discomfort.

The redhead felt relief for only a split second before she realised that that didn't necessarily mean that Alice and Jill weren't sleeping together.

She took a deep breath and started again.

"Are they…

..._Fucking_?" Rain insisted this time and Claire could only nod timidly as she felt the blush settling on her cheeks.

Rain grinned devilishly at Claire's reluctant acquiescence.

"Hey Jill!" She shouted, and Claire's eyes widened in panic as her face became inflamed with embarrassment. "Are you and Ali fucking?!"

Claire hit the palm of her hand against her forehead and prayed for the ground the swallow her whole. At least Rain hadn't said that _she_ was the one who wanted to know. But _really_, why would Rain be asking other than on someone who didn't know them's behalf?

Jill looked from Rain's amused face, to the mortified redhead, then to Alice who had sat up next to her at the question– instantly locking dark eyes on Claire – and then back at Rain again.

"Not at the moment, no!" She yelled back with a wide grin, then they both cackled even louder as Claire got up and walked back to the Humvee, unaware of Alice's eyes following her every movement.

…

Later that day she sat in the shade of the Humvee, pretending to clean her weapons, but glanced every few seconds to where Alice was sharpening her Kukri blades next to Sarah. Claire and Sarah _always_ cleaned their weapons together. She knew of course that nothing was stopping her from just going over there and sitting down, but that was a blatant lie. Alice's presence was stopping her. She'd yet to have a single conversation with the shaggy blonde, but every time she even thought about just approaching Alice and saying something, Claire would start hyperventilating.

K-Mart skipped away from Cameron and up to Claire who was so engrossed in her thoughts and watching Alice that she started slightly when K-Mart greeted her with an excited '_Hi!_'.

That was new. The redhead was usually a lot more aware of her surroundings.

The young blonde smirked shrewdly, looking at Claire with sparkling hazel eyes before she burst out into song:

"_Derr you see her, sittin' derr across dah way…_" K-Mart sang in what could only be described as the worst Jamaican accent ever, but gaining Claire's attention anyway. "_She don't gotta lot to say, but derr's sometin' about her..._" K-Mart pointed directly at Alice and Claire looked over to see both the woman in question and Sarah staring at them.

"Stop it." Claire hissed through her teeth as softly and subtly as she could.

K-Mart ignored her.

"_And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try, you wanna… kiss dah girl_." K-Mart pouted her lips as she added a flowing Hoola dance to her repertoire – Claire resisted the urge to point out that those were two _entirely_ different island cultures - while she danced around Claire who couldn't stop from flushing even though she was sure Alice couldn't hear K-Mart.

Alice _could _hear K-Mart.

"_Yeees, you want her_." K-Mart waggled her eyebrows. "_Look at her, you know you do... It's possible she wants you too, derr is one way to ask her._"

Claire looked over at Alice, finding K-Mart fading away as she thought of the possibility of Alice actually _wanting _her. What it would be like to actually _kiss_ the lanky blonde woman.

"_It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and, kiss dah girl."_

Her eyes impulsively shifted to Alice's lips and she felt her stomach flip and twist in excitement as she watched a tongue dart out and run the length of Alice's bottom lip. Claire dragged her gaze away and looked back up into Alice's dark eyes still staring intently back at her. She wasn't sure for how long they were just sitting there looking at one another, but the loud off pitch '_Yah yaah yaah yaah yaaaah_' from Rain who had joined K-Mart in song at some point, snapped her back to reality.

With loud aggressive actions she assembled and gathered the guns she'd all but forgotten about, before getting up to stow them. She diligently ignored the snickering pair who – unfortunately for Claire - was becoming fast friends.

…

"You should've seen the way she moved as she took them out one by one, like it was… _effortless_." Alice dreamily reiterated for the umpteenth time later that evening.

She was in the RV with Rain and Jill. They'd decided to sleep inside as that evening was cooler than the one before.

Her two friends just rolled their eyes at her.

"When are you gonna make a move. Everyone saw you guys eye fucking this afternoon." Rain bluntly pointed out.

"Not gonna happen." Alice resolutely stated with a scowl.

"Why not?" They both asked baffled.

"Just because."

"Excellent reasoning." Rain dryly retorted.

Jill just sighed and decided to discuss more pressing matters.

"So are we sticking around? I kinda like being around more people. And K-Mart is a cute kid. Makes a person forget what the world's come too."

Next to her Rain was nodding in pensive agreement before raising her head to look at Alice's reaction to the suggestion.

"You don't even know if they'll_ want_ us around." The blonde argued.

"They'd be stupid to decline. Safety in numbers." Rain reasoned.

"Yeah. And I already spoke to Sarah and Helena. Sarah was the most suspicious of you but she's come around and Helena will be able to warm Claire up to the idea." Jill added.

Alice snorted derisively. "Yeah I'm sure she just _loves_ warming Red up." She stated bitterly.

"If you're not gonna make a move, you don't get to sulk and act all jealous." Rain scolded. "I had a great time with them today. I'm not gonna sit through _this_," she pointed up and down Alice's body, "whatever the fuck _this_ is that's going on. Especially when you won't tell us _why _you're not gonna stick it to Freckles when the world can see that's all you wanna do."

Alice rose slowly and stared down at her friend who met her glare unflinchingly.

"It's _not_ gonna happen." Alice gritted out again, before turning to exit the bus.

"I think that went well." Jill stated wryly, causing Rain to laugh and relax again.

"She just needs to get laid." Rain explained.

"That's your answer for everything." Jill rolled her eyes at her friend.

Rain just shrugged. "Sex has multiple purposes."

…

"I think I'm gay." Claire told Helena with a contemplative frown two morning's later.

They'd gone off hunting and part of Claire was hoping the Trio would leave and take the object of her uncertainty with them, but they'd decided to stay. _Asking_ them to leave was never really something Claire had considered. They were strong allies, and with bandits and Undead to contend with it would be stupid to send them away.

Helena just nodded and waited for Claire to continue.

"I guess, in hindsight, I've always shown an interest in women. I never really met many. I had my brothers and the women they spent time with weren't really people I'd think of getting to know better." She stated very vaguely and the millions of questions Helena had was forcibly shoved down as she wanted Claire to continue. Telling the redhead '_DUH you're so gay, now tell me what the hell your life was like before the Outbreak_' was not an option at that moment.

"I always enjoyed seeing strong female characters in movies or on TV. Like Xena…" She trailed off and Helena smiled at the pensive little frown creasing Claire's brows. "And I _did _feel a little funny when she kissed Gabrielle…"

_So adorable._

"But I didn't think I _wanted_ her, you know? _Did I_?" Claire's head cocked to the side much like a puppy's, as her voice rose slightly in pitch. "I wanted to _be_ like her. I thought." She almost told herself. "Not _kiss_ her…"

After Claire got caught up in her thoughts, Helena decided to direct the conversation to their current situation, for the sake of moving forward with Claire's epiphany.

"So now you've met a woman who you want to kiss?" Helena casually prodded while she pretended to scan the area for prey.

She saw Claire stiffen out the corner of her eye. She wanted to give her friend an out, but Claire's brain had allowed her to live in denial for far too long. It was the end of the world and the sexual chemistry between Alice and Claire was noticeable from space. Helena could almost imagine another Big Bang happening were the two to finally collide and give in to their urges.

Big_ Bang_. She smirked to herself. Rain and K-Mart would've loved that one.

"Yes." Claire answered, flushing brightly and pretending to look for something to kill. Or maybe she wasn't pretending, Helena thought. Violence, in spite of how sheepish and harmless she looked at the moment, was something that came rather naturally to redhead.

"There's no need to decide anything now, or label yourself, darling." Helena stopped pretending her attention wasn't entirely on Claire. "If you're curious about something, go for it. If you're uncertain, get to know her a little better. She seems like an intriguing woman. It will happen naturally if it's meant to happen."

"Maybe with normal people." Claire mumbled dejectedly, still scanning the area with her rifle. "I get stuck in my head remember?" She sighed. "How did your first time with a woman happen?"

Helena thought for a moment. It was a very long time ago but she remembered it vividly.

"I've always been… very in touch with my sexuality." She started, not wanting Claire to feel that there was anything wrong with her only starting to explore her sexuality at the ripe ol' age of twenty six. "I've also been rather curious about _everything_." Helena grinned at Claire's understanding smile.

Helena needed to know how things worked just as much as Claire did.

"My brother had been courting her at the time." She couldn't feel ashamed, not even as Claire's eyebrows rose at the confession, but then the redhead smirked as though she had expected something like that from Helena. "They weren't serious and he couldn't quite handle her regardless." She chuckled at the memory. "She arrived at the house under the guise of calling on him, knowing full well that he wouldn't be at home and then went about seducing me in a most delicious fashion." Helena's voice had dropped and turned husky as she thought back to that day.

Claire lowered her firearm and blinked at her friend. When Helena remained lost in her memories, Claire uncomfortably cleared her throat and turned her attention to stare through the scope of her rifle again.

"_So_… Sounds like it was good." She mumbled for the sake of saying something.

Helena just hummed suggestively in a way that sounded very close to a moan and watched as Claire reddened all over again.

"Women are…" Helena trailed off looking for the right words. "Though, many of my lovers have been men..." She added, wanting to let the redhead know that that was fine too. "Women… I love their softness, their scent, their sensuality… There's no sweeter sound than the soft moans leaving a woman's lips at your touch…" Helena let out a long suffering sigh. "There's been one woman in particular-" She stopped herself though and smiled sadly. "Just talk to her, Claire. Sometimes when met with reality your emotions could simmer, or they could escalate exponentially." She grinned and Claire couldn't help but smile back now that the sadness was gone again from Helena's beautiful face.

"I'll try and talk to her." Claire said determinedly, then looked back through the scope of her rifle and _fired._

….

_Some people bear three kinds of trouble - the ones they've had, the ones they have, and the ones they expect to have.__ – __H.G. Wells_

_Next Chapter: Seven Minutes in Heaven_

_A/N: To clarify: Though H.G has come clean about the Warehouse, she hasn't told anyone that she is in fact H.G. Wells, Claire's favourite author. Also, Kendra, you seem to like GILF's not MILF's hehehe_


	7. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Chapter 7**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

It wasn't a coincidence that they found themselves deep in the forest in the middle of a National Park on that particular day. Or that Claire and Helena had returned triumphantly with a large deer after going hunting earlier that morning.

It was K-Mart's birthday, and though Claire awkwardly stumbled through asking everyone (save Alice) for assistance in making the day special, everything was coming together nicely. When K-Mart finally staggered out of the Humvee, everyone started singing _Happy Birthday_ and just from that wide beaming smile she got, Claire knew stepping out of her comfort zone was absolutely worth it.

K-Mart looked as though she was in Seventh Heaven as she got passed along the train of beautiful women hugging and kissing her. Claire appeared at the end, having gone and retrieved her present from its hiding place and presented it to the blonde with a shy, lopsided smile.

It was even _wrapped_ so when K-Mart tried her best to unwrap it as gingerly as possible, Claire rolled her eyes and tore off a piece herself causing the blonde to chuckle as she excitedly ripped off the rest to reveal a brand new digital camera recorder. She stared at it with wide eyes, her mouth hanging slightly open.

There hadn't been time to look for one herself. But Claire had remembered. Claire had taken her seriously even though K-Mart knew Claire was just entertaining her theories.

"It's for your – _Umph_..." The redhead got the wind knocked right out of her as K-Mart's body collided with hers in a bone crushing hug. "…documentary…" Claire breathed out as she relaxed and returned the embrace, fighting the stinging in her eyes.

She could count on one hand the amount of times she'd cried in her life. She'd been through a lot of shit over the years and yet there she was, wanting to ball her eyes out because the Kid was hugging her with so much affection and gratitude.

She looked up at Helena whose glistening eyes and motherly stare trained on K-Mart wasn't helping at all. Sarah had purposely turned away from the scene. _Smart woman_, Claire thought, as she tenderly stroked through K-Mart's hair while the blonde continued clinging to her.

"You're the best." K-Mart whispered into the wetness she'd caused in Claire's neck.

Everyone knew that the violent onslaught of emotions had little to do with a silly camera.

…..

Jill was helping Helena skin and gut the deer they'd hunted, to be spiced and prepped and later placed on a spit over the open fire.

"I used to go hunting with my Dad too." Jill was answering Helena's query on where she had learned to not be queasy around dead animals.

K-Mart was way on the other side of camp. Purposely avoiding them 'gutting Bambi's mother'. She always liked to say: 'I'll eat it, if I don't have to see it in its natural form.'

Helena's eyes scanned over the camp activity. Rain and Claire were busy bringing out a lot of alcohol. Even as the redhead frowned at it, she didn't say anything as K-Mart stood with a beer in her hand, laughing merrily.

"It's the zombie apocalypse, Freckles. Let the Kid experience a hangover like no other before. It'll teach her responsible drinking in future." Rain had explained with a big grin as the redhead gave in, clearly not falling for that reasoning, but not wanting to smother her blonde progeny.

Helena's gaze landed on Alice whose eyes were focused on Claire even as she helped Cameron rig the rotisserie for the meat.

"What are Alice's intentions toward Claire?" Helena directed at Jill, who looked up from the deer to follow Helena's gaze.

"She thinks you and Claire have something going on."

Helena smirked, she figured as much.

"We don't."

"Yeah I know. She's interested in Claire. Everyone can see, but for some reason she's not going for it." Jill shrugged.

"You don't know why she's hesitating? Is it because of me?"

"I think it's something else. We've known Alice since the Outbreak started in Raccoon City. She hasn't really been with anyone since… Since she was _changed_."

Helena's brows knitted together.

"Since she got infected." Jill casually elaborated.

The large knife dramatically clattered onto the table top as it fell from Helena's grip.

"She's infected?" Helena gasped, sending panicked eyes to Claire who she'd just that morning encouraged to get closer to the woman.

"Yeah. Umbrella experimented on her, made her awesome." Jill grinned proudly.

"So she can infect people and that's why she's staying away from Claire?" Helena contemplated.

"_No_. She bonded with the T-virus. It was assimilated into her molecular structure, turning her into something else."

"Giving her her abilities…" Helena stared in wondrous appreciation at the dirty blonde. "Fascinating." She whispered, but then soon frowned again.

_So if she can't infect others, what could the problem possibly be?_

"Is she dying perhaps? From the changes?"

"Not that I know of." Jill scowled as she considered the question. "She heals quite fast. That kick Claire gave her would probably have permanently messed up anyone else's face."

"I can't believe she kicked her." Helena chuckled shaking her head.

"Well we were delaying her big rescue of you." Jill conceded with a smirk. "And Ali has taken harder knocks than that."

"Claire's _given_ harder knocks than that." Sarah joined the conversation. "She could've hurt her way worse, since your friend wasn't using her superpowers."

"They could be the next Alex and Sierra."

Everyone stared blankly at K-Mart who'd appeared out of nowhere, drawn to her favourite topic enough to ignore the dead deer that was at least without its skin, hooves, head and intestines, so she could now pretend it was meat and not an actual animal any longer.

"Never mind." She sighed. "So how are we gonna get them to kiss?"

"We really shouldn't interfere." Sarah stated and everyone suspected it was more because it was something that was supposed to be said, rather than anything anyone actually felt. It was boring on the road, they only had each other for entertainment when there were no Undead around.

"I told Claire to just talk to her."

"No, they have to kiss first." K-Mart resolutely negated. At the questioning stares she got she sighed and nodded towards Alice and Claire busying themselves with nonsensical things, while stealthily glancing towards one other. "They're lame. It's cute. But if you're just gonna leave it up to them, nothing's ever gonna happen and they'll probably end up dying from sexual frustration."

It was a truth no one could argue with.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Rain had joined the conversation as well and the five of them stood huddled around that night's supper.

"Claire said it's my birthday and we'll all do whatever I want to. So we're gonna have a party tonight and get Claire her first lady kiss, the same way I got _my _first lady kiss." K-Mart grinned and walked off to start planning, leaving a table full of confused women and a smirking Rain staring after her.

…..

Alice was casually leaning against a tree trunk as she watched everyone else preparing their supper, drinking and joking around. Rain and Cameron had disappeared together a few minutes prior to do a perimeter check and Alice was wary as to why her friend had volunteered so readily to partner with the Terminator. She felt Claire coming up to her side, knowing it was the redhead, because she always knew where Claire was. Save for that one time Claire went all Ninja Red and took out all those guys to save Helena.

…..

Rain had given her two shots of Tequila, her tolerance level was way higher of course, but the liquor gave Claire enough courage to attempt a short friendly chat with the blonde woman. As she drew nearer she started running a few things through her mind that she could tell Alice. _Compliment her_, Claire could almost hear her brothers saying. _Make it genuine, or sound genuine at least_.

Telling Alice that she was beautiful didn't seem the way to go, even though Claire would wholeheartedly mean the sentiment. '_I like the way you wield your Kukri blades'_, Claire thought that that one was much better. She also liked how reserved Alice was. The strong, silent type. They could be quiet together. '_I like the way you kill zombies with your mind_' was also an option. Alice was extremely powerful. Having often found herself the most deadly person in a room, it was something Claire found particularly impressive – and alluring – about the mysterious blonde.

And then she was standing next to Alice, staring into those mesmerizing green eyes, watching in amazement as those pupils dilated as they always did when they locked onto Claire, and she was instantly stumped.

"I l-like…" She trailed off as words like '_your eyes'_, '_your mouth'_ '_your face'_ threatened to tumble from her lips. "the way…" Claire cleared her throat. _Kukri blades_, _Telekinesis_. She willed the words into her mind. "… you… _lean_…" Her brows knitting together in confusion.

That hadn't even been an _option_, Claire thought as she glowered at the ground for a few bewildered moments, before swiftly turning around and walking away, leaving a perplexed, yet slightly amused Alice staring longingly after her.

…

After a filling supper, Claire noticed Rain and Cameron disappearing again. She sent Sarah a questioning look to which the woman just shrugged. Rain appeared again a few minutes later with a rickety old armless wooden chair she found god knows where. She disappeared back into their bus, only to emerge moments later with a portable CD player.

"It's time for another present for the birthday girl!" Rain announced nodding to Jill who led K-Mart to the chair. The excitement of the mystery surprise instantly snapped K-Mart out of her food coma.

Rain then pressed play and took a seat close to Claire as the opening of _Down in Mexico _by The Coasters, started blaring from the speakers.

Cameron then materialised from the bus, wearing high heels, a tiny pair of denim cut-off's, a green tank top, and a very flirtatious smile as she gazed directly at K-Mart.

"Woohoo!" Jill shouted over the music as Rain wolf whistled.

Claire glanced at K-Mart who was grinning like mad even through her flushed cheeks.

Cameron was surprisingly limber for someone who was entirely made out of metal and wires as she strutted over to K-Mart, in sync with the music. About three feet from the chair, the Terminator spun around, dropped a hand to the ground and winked at the almost drooling blonde through her long toned legs.

"It's the gift that keeps on giving." Rain smirked at Claire, dancing in her seat as Cameron lowered her gyrating ass down onto the blonde's lap and started sensually grinding her hips.

K-Mart looked like she was about to pass out, her eyes glazed over and a goofy smile plastered firmly on her face.

…..

"This is the best birthday _ever_!" K-Mart exclaimed at Claire later that evening, the flush from her lap dance still hadn't receded. But then she grew serious all of a sudden. "Thank you for finding me in the mall, Claire." Her emotions – most likely as a result of her intoxication- had been up and down all night. Claire smiled as the blonde got distracted by Cameron dancing with Jill, Rain and Helena and abruptly left to join them without another word.

Claire only chuckled and finished her scotch.

….

"Let's play a game!" K-Mart shouted, even though the music wasn't really that loud to justify the volume.

There was a collective groan from everyone, anticipating what kind of game a drunk, horny eighteen year old would want to play.

"_Hey_! It's my _birthday_!" K-Mart tried to scowl at them even though she couldn't wipe the grin off her face from her perch on Cameron's lap.

"What do you wanna play, Kid?" Claire asked, draining another glass of scotch.

Helena had been keeping an eye on her and was amazed that the redhead was still standing.

"High tolerance for someone made entirely out of muscle." Sarah commented softly next to Helena, reading her mind.

"Never have I ever!" K-Mart predictably exclaimed.

"So this is her plan." Helena sighed.

"Yip." Rain smirked on Helena's other side. "Get them drunk. How much do you wanna bet the next game is Truth or Dare?"

"And then we're playing Truth or Dare!" K declared, winking very blatantly at Claire who just stared back at her in confusion.

"Sounds fool proof." Helena remarked sarcastically. "Alice hasn't had anything to drink at all."

"And she won't either." Rain frowned. "Something about needing to be in control of her abilities the entire time. We don't want her going wild and sending Xena flying over a few tree tops. Would do nothing for their _blossoming love_." She chuckled.

"Perhaps the drinking game would serve to get Claire relaxed enough so that they may have a conversation at the very least."

"What's with you wanting them to _talk_ all the time, Snowflake?" Rain asked. "They just need to fuck and get it over with. Once they get the tension out the way, they can talk all they want to."

Helena wasn't about to tell them that Alice needed to be gentle with Claire. She didn't want to betray the redhead's trust by announcing to everyone she was still a virgin.

"Everyone know how to play?" Jill asked as Rain made sure the drinks were filled, handing Alice and Cameron each a red solo cup filled with water. Since the latter couldn't get drunk anyway there was no reason for them to waste good alcohol.

Noting Claire's discomfort, Helena answered that she herself didn't. She actually had never played the game, but recalled it from a story Pete had told her once. Well actually a few stories her former Warehouse colleague had told her.

K-Mart explained the game, slurring and stumbling over her words, but Claire got the gist of it.

"Never have I ever been this drunk!" K-Mart shouted elatedly and everyone chuckled as she took another big gulp of her beer.

Claire's brow furrowed, her drink paused halfway to her mouth as she looked to Alice next to her to see if she was drinking. It used to be K-Mart sitting there, but the birthday girl had decided to go sit on Cameron's lap on the redhead's other side.

"I'm not sure I know what that means." She turned to K-Mart who was playing with Cameron's hair, lost to the world, so Claire turned her confused stare to the rest of the group. "Does it mean I've never been as drunk as _she_ is, or as drunk as _I _am at this moment? Because if it's the latter by right everyone should drink, 'cause we're all as drunk as we currently are…" Claire trailed off as everyone stared blankly at her, then drank her drink anyway, followed by everyone else.

"Cammy, it's your turn." K-Mart slurred loudly into Cameron's ear.

The Terminator looked a bit lost as to what to say, but then K-Mart whispered something to her.

"Never have I ever had a hot blonde sitting on my lap." Cameron grinned at K-Mart. "Should I drink now?" She innocently asked and everyone smothered there chuckles as K-Mart rolled her eyes.

"_Do_ you have a hot blonde sitting in your lap?" She asked pointedly.

"Yes." Cameron answered very matter-of-factly and without hesitation, causing K-Mart to beam at her.

"Then drink your water before that hot blonde kisses you." K-Mart whispered, even though Rain and Claire sitting on either side of the pair still heard.

Cameron's right hand twitched lightly before she smiled and drank her water, followed by everyone except Claire.

Why would she _ever_ have a hot blonde sitting in her lap? She glanced over at the hot blonde next to her and wondered if Alice would ever want to sit in her lap. She crinkled her nose at the silly thought and smiled to herself.

"Never have I ever had sex with an inanimate object." Rain announced and took a swig followed by Jill, a chuckling Helena, a smirking Sarah, and a giggling K-Mart.

Claire's mouth hung open as she considered the possibilities, not that she was drinking either way, but when Alice slowly lifted her cup and took a sip, her head went reeling.

"Sarah should I drink?" A confused Cameron asked.

Sarah who'd been taking a sip of Jack at the time spat it out in front of her and started coughing. Helena patted her on the back looking with interest between the pair.

"Yes, Tin-Miss. You should drink. Remember Las Vegas a year ago?" Sarah lifted her brow after regaining her composure.

Cameron nodded and took a sip, ignoring the curious gazes from the rest of the circle.

"Never have I ever thrown up on someone I was trying to kiss for the first time." Jill decided to break the pregnant silence.

Rain's eyes widened and then she glared at her friend. Jill only smirked at her and the Latina took a big gulp of her drink.

"You gotta tell us." K-Mart grinned at them.

"Na-ah. Rules say I don't have to."

"No the rules say you actually do if you're the only one drinking." Alice smirked, clearly also knowing the story.

"The rules also say that whatever statement whoever's turn it is makes, should be true." Rain countered.

"Fine." K-Mart pouted. "It's not like it's my birthday or anything."

"After twelve you're dead to me." Rain muttered petulantly at the blonde who broke out into a beaming smile again.

"I got drunk a few months back and tried to kiss Jill and then puked all over her instead." Rain rushed out.

"I'm scarred for life." Jill sighed, feigning a stricken look.

It was Rain's turn to pout. "I said I was sorry, Jelly Bean." She murmured under her breath.

Jill smiled brightly and kissed Rain's cheek, she loved it when Rain called her that. Everyone ignored how Rain flushed. Save for K-Mart who let out an endeared 'Aaaw' at the two of them.

"I totally ship Rain and Jill. Jain, Rill. Ugh. The people in this convoy suck at ship names." She sighed.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone in this group." Helena decided to test a theory and her jaw hit the floor as Cameron and Sarah were the only ones who drank.

"Oh my god." K-Mart gasped and Helena held her breath hoping she didn't ruin things with her curiosity. "You and Sarah?!" She exclaimed holding up a hand which Cameron awkwardly slapped after a pointed look from the blonde in her lap. "You're awesome." K-Mart murmured snuggling closer to Cameron and Helena breathed again, turning to Sarah.

"I also feel the urge to high-five you." She smirked at the shaggy brunette who grinned back at her with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Across from her Helena watched the relieved smile on Claire's face as she finally found out that Alice hadn't had sex with Jill, or Rain for that matter.

"Never have I ever watched porn." Sarah asked, looking around the circle as she took a big gulp of her Scotch.

"Why are all these questions about sex?" Claire muttered under her breath, she was actually losing her happy buzz.

Again everyone save her took a drink.

"How have you never watched porn before, Freckles?" Rain seemed genuinely baffled.

Claire shrugged. "Why would I watch other people have sex? Seems kinda voyeuristic."

She actually had accidently seen two seconds of porn before. Well a gif of a woman on her knees and a man towering over her. Claire used to live on the internet before the Outbreak. That day, her PC got a virus and she had been bombarded with pop-ups. She was sure that had she even had a smidgen of interest at the time, the traumatising pictures of men ejaculating all over women's faces and other body parts would've completely doused that desire right then and there.

"Well when you put it like that." Sarah rolled her eyes taking another sip of her drink as everyone else laughed.

"Never have I ever killed five Undead with a single shot." Alice abruptly stated.

Claire turned to look at her and a slow smile started spreading across her face until she was grinning broadly at the blonde next to her.

It had happened the day before. They'd come across a large horde and it was one of those rare moments like when all the planets align and there's a lunar eclipse or something. Claire had been favouring her shotgun that day. One pull of her trigger went right through five of their heads. The angle and distance was perfect. Alice saw it happen, though everyone else had been too busy trying not to get mauled to notice.

Claire was the only one that drank and at everyone's disbelief Alice recounted the whole story for them.

"To Freckles the Warrior Princess of the Apocalypse!" Rain toasted and they all drank anyway.

Then Claire remembered it was her turn. She had no idea what to say. She wanted to compliment Alice the way she just did her, but that would be way too obvious. Everyone else went with something sexual and she didn't even know where to begin with that. Then she frowned and realised that everyone there had been with a woman. She'd suspected before, but it was more apparent from all the drinking that had been going on. _Wasn't it_? She didn't know of any blonde men who would sit in women's laps. Then again, a woman sitting in another woman's lap didn't make either of them gay. _Did it_? Well Rain wanted to kiss Jill and threw up on her… That was kinda gay. The kissing part, not the throwing up part. And Sarah and Cameron… God she didn't even wanna go there.

She frowned and decided for clarity's sake to make her statement. "Never have I ever had sex with a woman." She eyed them all as they happily drank.

Yep. She was surrounded by lesbians. She felt eyes on her and saw Alice looking at her with wide surprised eyes. Oh right, she was the only one who didn't drink. She quickly looked away again.

"Let's play another game, Kid." She told the blonde who was whispering in Cameron's ear.

"Truth or Dare!" K-Mart shouted. "Phase Two of my master plan has commenced!"

Rain chuckled and shook her head at the complete loss of subtlety even as she placed an empty beer bottle in the space in front of them and explained the rules so they didn't have another incident where she had to explain things she was sure she wouldn't have had to otherwise.

"No 'it's my birthday' blackmail statements in this one. You do the dare, if you don't we send you unarmed into a horde of zombies. You tell the truth, if you don't we send you unarmed into a horde of zombies. You wanna switch, you get to do it once in the game. Otherwise you stick to your decision. Anyone wanna add anything?"

Silence.

"Good. I'll go first since I'm doing all the work. Spinner asks, whoever answers gets to spin next."

Everyone watched the bottle spin and land pointing to the middle of nowhere. Rain scowled and spun again. It landed directly in between her and Cameron/K-Mart. She growled at it.

"New rule. I'll just ask someone and then that person gets to ask someone else. Kay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Jill. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"_Pussy_." Rain smirked, then looked at Claire and burst out laughing when the redhead rolled her eyes at her.

"Do you wanna get into my pants?" Rain asked a little more seriously than everyone was comfortable with.

"I don't wear cargos. So _no_." Jill answered. "Helena."

"What? Wait." Rain said scowling at her friend. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Then maybe you should be clearer next time you ask, and maybe it shouldn't be in front of everyone else." Jill told her pointedly.

"So they like each other." Claire's curiosity allowed her to forget to be uncomfortable as she leaned toward Alice to ask.

"Yep. They're just both too stubborn to make the first move." She shrugged. "I guess they're scared it would ruin the friendship."

Claire nodded, it made sense.

"Helena. Truth or Dare?" Jill asked trying to ignore Rain sulking next to her.

"Truth." Helena stated stifling a yawn.

"You guys are all boring!" K-Mart shouted.

"I'm too exhausted to do a dare." Helena smiled sleepily, as she snuggled further into Sarah's side and the woman draped a comforting arm around her. She and Claire had been up hunting since 4am.

"What is your favourite sexual position?" Jill smirked, leaning closer into Rain.

Claire glanced at the three pairs of women almost on top of each other. She doubted Sarah and Helena were anything more than platonic affection, they were getting closer, but they didn't seem as… _sexual_? as the other four women were? Regardless, the obvious pairings were making the few respectable inches between her and Alice seem like miles apart.

Helena took her time thinking.

"I must say that I rather enjoy having my face buried deep between a woman's thighs." She finally purred in a sultry voice that had the hairs at the back of Claire's neck rising to attention.

A soft moan was heard from somewhere. Claire looked around frantically hoping it wasn't her as just hearing _that_, made her think _that_, and she thought of _Alice_ doing _that_ to _her_, and she felt a distinct tightening in her lower belly.

Fuck, the alcohol was getting to her.

But everyone was thankfully looking at K-Mart - and Cameron - making out. She chuckled in relief, but looked up at Alice staring at her with wide blown pupils and abruptly stopped, guiltily biting her lip.

_Does she know what I just thought? Telepathy wasn't on her list of abilities right?_

"K-Mart!" Helena shouted.

Rain had to nudge the blonde to get her to detach herself from Cameron's face.

"What?" K-Mart scowled at Rain.

"Truth or Dare, Pet?" Helena smirked.

"Uh. Dare." K-Mart grinned.

"I dare you to take Cameron and go do what you're doing in a setting where the less fortunate of us do not need to witness it." Helena drawled with a piercing look and K-Mart blushed to the tips of her ears.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "We'll go, but first… Alice!" She shouted excitedly. "Truth or dare?"

Alice seemed to consider her answer for a long time as she sized up the younger blonde.

"Dare." She finally answered with an intense look that dared K-Mart to make her do something embarrassing.

"I d-dare you…" The blonde swallowed hard, suddenly feeling a lot more sober than she had a second ago. "…to kiss Claire." She smiled nervously, shifting closer to Cameron.

Everyone was expecting it since K-Mart announced that she had a plan earlier that day, but a tense silence still filled the space.

Rain leaned in and whispered to K-Mart. "Be specific."

"On the mouth with tongue for at least thirty seconds!" K-Mart rushed out before Alice could say anything.

But Alice was too busy looking at Claire who was glaring at K-Mart.

"Thanks a lot, Kid." Claire muttered, shifting her glare to the ground in front of her, not seeing as K-Mart's face fell.

Helena's heart broke a little. She knew K-Mart meant well, but she also understood Claire wouldn't want everyone else to see her first kiss with a woman. Well her first kiss ever, but nobody knew that part.

Claire stood up suddenly, squared her shoulders and turned to Alice.

"Sending you unarmed into a horde of zombies is hardly a punishment." She smirked. "Feel free to decline, I won't be offended." Claire offered Alice an out, half hoping the woman would laugh it off and agree the game was as juvenile as it was, her other half (okay more like three quarters) was just wishing Alice would grab her and kiss her already.

"You don't have to do it, Claire." The small voice caused Claire's chest to constrict and she turned to see K-Mart staring at her with an apologetic sad puppy look.

"Hey, it's your birthday, you don't get to be sad." She grinned at K-Mart. "Plus, I'm not a _Pussy_." She winked at K-Mart causing her to chuckle. "But I think Alice just might be." She turned back to the older blonde who perked up at the challenge.

Alice gracefully unfolded her lanky frame from her seat and stood up, taking two quick strides until she was right in front of Claire. Without warning or further thought, she slipped an arm around Claire's waist and pulled her even closer.

The redhead bit her bottom lip to stop herself from shrieking or moaning or whatever noise was threatening to come out of her when their bodies seamlessly melted together. Claire placed trembling hands on Alice's shoulders to steady herself as her heart tried to pound right through her chest and her mouth went impossibly dry. Her mind was already going into overdrive, but before she could think any further on what was happening, Alice pressed their lips together and everything went blissfully blank.

Blank, save for _lips_, soft lips pressed firmly against hers and then _moving _against hers and then there was a _tongue_, licking over her lips and Claire's hands circled around Alice's neck to get closer and get more of the delicious woman into her mouth.

…

Everyone watched on with large smiles as the two women made out.

"About fucking time." Rain smirked wrapping an arm around Jill.

Claire and Alice continued languidly kissing, oblivious to the attention, seemingly forgetting where they were, until the various rocks and stumps they were sitting on and surrounded by, started trembling and shaking.

"What the fuck!" Sarah shouted, protectively grabbing Helena and jumping up, followed by everyone else as Jill and Rain shared a knowing look, finally understanding why Alice had chosen to not actively pursue Claire.

After a soft moan from one of the women, maybe both, the rocks and logs started levitating off the ground.

"Go tell her." Jill hissed at Rain.

"_You_ go! Look at her, what if she makes my head explode 'cause I interrupted her."

They watched as Claire's fingers twisted into the blonde's hair and her other hand's nails dug into Alice's back and scratched down it, causing a low throaty growl from Alice and a log went flying off into the woods.

"Fuck this," Sarah said and stepped forward, "Claire! Alice!" She shouted at the two.

….

Claire's toes were literally curling as Alice sucked on her tongue. Their bodies were pressed flush together and Claire couldn't help but note how soft Alice was. Especially in the chest area. The chest area that was rubbing against her chest area, her hardened nipple area.

"_Claire! Alice!"_

She faintly heard the desperate shouting and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled into Alice's mouth as she stared at the shaggy blonde's closed lids and the look of pure delight on Alice's features. Claire couldn't help but feel smug that she was pulling off her first kiss like a pro.

"For fuck's sake Alice, snap out of it!" She heard Rain shouting and gently pushed herself away from Alice in time to see Jill ducking from a giant rock flying over her head. She looked around and saw Cameron covering K-Mart's body with her own and everyone else was low on the ground, while various stones and sticks around them fell back into place.

Alice blinked and stared at everyone straightening up from where they had been cowering. Her mouth fell open as though to say something, then she looked at Claire with sad and slightly terrified eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered, taking a step back as Claire reached out to her.

She turned wild green eyes to everyone else. "I'm _so _sorry." She told them all, before turning on her heel and running off.

….

_Next Chapter: The Brotherhood_

**_A/N_**_: Well it's Friday and I'm off to go make a few bad choices xD Enjoy the weekend!_


	8. The Brotherhood

**Chapter 8**

**The Brotherhood**

They were on the road again late the next morning.

Alice had avoided everyone and stayed mostly out of sight. Rain and Jill tried to talk to her a few times but when her icy glare didn't stop them from speaking, Alice just kept their jaws shut with her mind.

Needless to say, things were tense in the RV.

The Humvee was the complete opposite. Sarah had joined Helena and Claire at the head of their mini convoy, while K-Mart - after Claire assured her she was fine and practically pushed the hungover blonde toward the fuel truck - joined Cameron.

Nobody quite knew what to say to the redhead, but everyone seemed to wanna be there.

"So she loses control over her powers when she gets…" Claire trailed off hoping someone would fill in the blank, because really, she was feeling a menagerie of really good sensations during that kiss and it was already affecting her again just thinking about it. Not like Claire had actually ever completely_ stopped_ thinking about it.

"Distracted?" Helena offered.

"Excited?" Sarah smirked.

"Aroused?" Helena again.

"I thought excited meant aroused." Sarah pondered.

"Well excited could mean happy."

"You're not happy when you're aroused?" Sarah teased.

"Sometimes I'm aroused when I'm angry." Helena purred and Sarah grinned and Claire cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Are you just such a great kisser that her powers went a little haywire?" Sarah chuckled when Claire predictably flushed.

"They were going at it like a pair of drunken teenagers." Helena admitted. "We almost had to hose you down to separate you." She sniggered as Claire grew even redder. "Well, now we just need to figure out if that will happen every time you two kiss."

"Maybe if you kiss more often, she'll be able to control it?" Sarah offered.

The three women fell into a contemplative silence.

"I don't think she's gonna kiss me again." Claire confessed softly. "You saw how distraught she looked. That's why she doesn't drink. She needs to stay in control or she might hurt someone. She's not gonna want to take that risk again and I don't think I want to put her in that position. No matter how good it was…" She trailed off sadly.

"Just good?"

"Amazing." Claire corrected with a wistful grin. "Best kiss ever."

"Just give her some time. You guys should talk about it." Helena advised.

"That's your answer for everything." Claire laughed softly. "_Talk about it_."

"Well if I had just spoken to Myka, I wouldn't have lost out on… on everything." Helena clenched her jaw and stared out the window looking both embarrassed and angry that she'd blurted_ that_ out. The convoy members gradually pairing up was doing nothing to take her mind off of her long lost love and how majorly she'd screwed up everything.

"Everyone in this convoy is really emotionally fucked up." Sarah muttered, dejectedly slumping back into her own seat.

"I think K and Cam are doing alright." Claire smiled.

…

"It's like Buffy and Angel all over again." K-Mart sighed from the passenger seat of the fuel truck.

Cameron glanced at her from the corner of her eye, then back to the road. K-Mart confused the Terminator more than any other human she'd ever met. But she was starting to understand the girl better now. Well, starting to understand that she spoke in code the majority of the time and her cipher predominantly consisted of movie or television references.

When she had first infiltrated high school, Cameron had done extensive research on human behaviour by going through a list of popular movies and shows. She had rather enjoyed Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The Slayer was very good at terminating. Cameron however, soon found out that television was rarely anything like real life. But luckily all the information on that show was still stored in her memory banks. So after checking over her facts, it was with confidence that she replied to the blonde next to her with perfect despondent inflection: 'Yeah, that sucks. At least Claire won't need to kill Alice to save the world.'

K-Mart looked at her and then smiled for the first time that morning.

Cameron felt pretty accomplished at the response.

….

Five days later and Alice had basically become a recluse. She was fast enough to avoid anyone who approached her. Though she stayed close to camp sites and did more than her share when killing any Undead they came across.

It was slowly driving Claire insane.

Every brief glimpse of the woman took her right back to that fucking kiss and her mind was starting to wander… Thinking… _things_. Like doing _more_ than just kissing with Alice. God, she could still feel Alice's body pressed up against her own. Claire found herself in a perpetual state of arousal.

Not sure how to deal with the frustration, yet certain that killing something would help, she stopped the Convoy at a lone gas station in the middle of the desert. Unfortunately there were no Undead in sight. She walked over to a tap mounted against a dilapidated building and discovered clear running water to everyone's delight.

They built a fire to start boiling the water, just to be safe. After filling their water bottles and the RV's large tank, Claire set about doing something she'd wanted to do for ages. She took out a sponge, a few rags and a bottle of car wash and started the arduous task of cleaning Xena up.

Everyone gaped at her in disbelief. It was scorching and they were in the middle of the freaking_ desert_. Sand everywhere. The Humvee would be dirty again within seconds. But Claire needed to keep busy and ignored their commentary, so they set up camp and found some shade to relax in.

Claire had parked Xena beneath the rooftop of the gas station so she was at least shaded while she worked. She didn't ask for help, nor did anyone offer. It was insanity, even Alice stood off to the side, forgetting to go into hiding as she fixedly watched Claire cleaning her baby.

Everyone, save Alice, soon forgot about the crazy redhead, that was until Claire took off her shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from her face and neck, leaving her torso clad in only a black sports bra.

"Jesus Christ Almighty." Rain grinned at the sight.

"Oh my god." K-Mart echoed the sentiment as her jaw hit the floor.

"Have you all found religion?" Helena asked amused, before following their gazes. "Oh good lord…" She breathed.

Sarah just hummed and nodded as they all stared mesmerized at the sweat running down Claire Redfield's rock hard abs.

Oblivious to the attention as always, Claire reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair tie, created a messy pony tail and innocently continued on with her task.

"How'd she get so tanned _all over_…?" Jill wondered.

"Is that a tattoo on her arm?" Rain asked.

"Yeah it's the head of a wolf." K-Mart gulped having seen the tattoo on the redhead's shoulder before, but not having seen quite so much of Claire till that very moment. "Did you guys see the scar over her stomach?"

They nodded in unison, it was hard to miss the long scar that stretched from Claire's hip bone up passed her bellybutton, stopping just short of her sports bra. It just managed to make her that much sexier.

"She has a lot of scars." Helena scowled.

"Really now. What the fuck did Freckles do before the Outbreak?" Rain sounded frustrated. "And don't tell me she was a fucking mechanic. Or an engineer. Not with the way she took out those perverts that snatched Snowflake. She _must've_ been military."

Jill nodded. "Law enforcement at the very least, probably special forces. She's got mad skills." She raked her eyes over Claire's rippling back muscles where the redhead was hanging onto the sidebars of the huge vehicle scrubbing away.

"Why don't you guys just ask her if you wanna know so bad?" K-Mart told them not looking happy that they were prying into Claire's private life.

"Why haven't _you _asked her?" Rain retorted.

"Because she respects me enough not to interrogate me over something I clearly don't wanna talk about."

They all looked away guiltily but their attention snapped back to Xena when they saw Alice slowly approaching Claire.

"Oh shit, should we run for cover or something?" Rain asked, unable to hide her excitement at the prospect of the two women getting together again in spite of the possible danger it posed to everyone else.

"Perhaps she wants to talk." Helena didn't look as though she believed her own statement.

"Claire's half naked and looking sexy as fuck. I doubt even_ you_ want to talk to her at this point." Jill smirked and Helena blushed guiltily.

She's always found Claire attractive. Her personality and her looks. But she never realised what the redhead was hiding underneath her clothes. It just added to the mystery of Claire Redfield. And Helena G. Wells loved a good mystery.

"I bet Alice just wants to run her tongue over that scar on Claire's stomach…" K-Mart said dreamily, staring at where Alice was talking to Claire.

"What can they possibly be talking about at a time like this?" Sarah, who'd been quiet for most of the conversation piped up. "I'd already be pressing her up against that Humvee if she was looking at me like _that_." She smirked.

They all laughed lightly, despite the leering – come on they all had eyes – they all cared about Claire and were very nervous at Alice's sudden interest. Well at Alice's sudden need to show her interest at such a close proximity. Everyone fell into a tense silence as they kept a close eye on the couple.

…

Claire heard her approach and jumped off the lip of the Humvee trying to keep her heart rate down. She unhooked her discarded shirt from the side mirror and wiped the sweat from her brow, trying to discretely smell herself, hoping she didn't reek of sweat.

Alice's eyes though, were focused on the tattoo on her upper arm.

She allowed the quiet study the blonde had undertaken for a while longer before she nervously shoved her hands into her pockets and cleared her throat. Piercing dark eyes finally made contact with her own. They stared at each other for a long moment before Alice reverently whispered:

"Cry Havoc, and let slip the Dogs of War…" She held Claire's gaze as the redhead's hands left her pockets and her nervous stare turned suspicious.

"Shakespeare? I never would've thought you a fan. And using 'let slip' instead of 'unleash'. Your English teacher must be so proud." Claire's bristling posture belied her casual tone.

That and her gaze having turned almost to ice, causing a chill down Alice's spine even in the desert heat.

"I didn't realise the Brotherhood had any female members."

"Do you need some water?" Claire lifted a brow. "I think the heat is getting to you." She turned around and reached for a flask holding it out to Alice who completely ignored it in favour of studying Claire's face.

"I know the Brotherhood was all cloak and dagger, Red, but that was before the Outbreak. Tell me I'm wrong." Alice grinned in challenge even as Claire's scowl deepened in spite of her involuntary delight at having been nicknamed.

…

"Something's wrong." Helena said standing up, her eyes on Claire's tensed form and scowling face.

It was Sarah who started toward the Humvee first, followed by everyone else. Claire's already kicked Alice in the face once, nobody quite knew what would happen between the two women next.

….

Alice saw the others approaching but they kept a respectable distance as Claire continued to glare at her. Sensing the others too, Claire stepped closer into Alice personal space.

"The Brotherhood Oath isn't situational." She hissed at Alice. "Now tell me how you know about the tattoos and call to arms. Not even former clients knew what they were purchasing. Only that the job would get done."

"So you admit it then." Alice smirked.

"I've admitted nothing. I asked you a question though." Claire got right up into her face. For the first time not nervous, but looking confident and dangerous. Much like the night she'd broken Alice's nose. It sent another delicious shiver down Alice's spine.

"A friend told me."

"Nobody would've willingly told you –

- he told me a few months ago, in Raccoon City, after the Outbreak."

Claire took an abrupt step back, blinking a few times as a few things started clicking into place.

"He didn't give up names, or speak about missions. But he told me a little bit about his… _family_." Alice tilted her head to the side as Claire bit her lip. Her blue eyes were sparkling with emotion when they locked back on Alice.

"Who was it?" She hoarsely whispered, thickly swallowing the sudden lump suffocating her throat.

Helena moved to go to Claire, but Sarah held her in place as everyone carefully watched the interaction.

"Carlos Olivera." Alice answered immediately, not wishing to cause Claire any further distress.

Claire bent slightly at the waist as though the name had punched her in the gut. Alice's hands lifted on instinct as if to support her, but Claire took a step away from her before looking up and rapidly searching her face.

"Raccoon City was on lock down, Jill, Rain and I ran into the Brotherhood before the city was purged." Alice smiled and so did the other two.

"Olivera has some big _cojones_." Rain smirked, catching on that Claire somehow knew Carlos.

"Where's he now?" She asked her eyes frantically going back and forth between Rain and Alice, almost dreading the answer.

"He said he needed to go to LA. That he doubted they'd still be there, but he had family to check on." Claire let out a choked sob but held up her hands to stop the various bodies that moved to console her, shaking her head no.

Though her eyes were watery with emotion, she wasn't crying.

"Why would he do that?" She muttered to herself staring at the ground as though the answer to her question was written in the sand. "He knew I wouldn't stay there. I _couldn't_ stay there." She looked up at Alice. "_Why_ would I stay there?"

"He said he knew it was a long shot, but he wanted to try and find you. We would've gone with him, but we had to find antivirus for Angie…" Alice trailed off guiltily.

"There's an antivirus?" Sarah asked frowning at the trio.

"_Was_." Jill corrected. "We couldn't find any more. Apparently it was all destroyed in Raccoon City."

"Bet the Illuminati still has antivirus." K-Mart muttered to herself.

"Wait…" Claire stared intensely at Alice. "Why aren't you saying anything about Yuri, Nicholai, Chase or Otto?" She desperately scanned the three faces who couldn't seem to look her in the eyes.

"_No_..." She choked out. "All this time I thought they would be fine. Together they would've easily survived. Now Carlos is out there on his own." Claire's laboured breathing picked up; like she was struggling to get air.

"I need to find him." She muttered and to everyone's shock she was suddenly in the Humvee and starting it up.

Helena glared at Alice.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but you caused it so you better stop her. Whatever it is, we'll go with her."

The Humvee pulled away and Alice started sprinting after it. They watched in awe as the blonde leapt into the air and landed on the hood with a loud thud, right in Claire's line of sight.

"Claire's gonna kill her for that move." Sarah smirked and the others chuckled in relief that Xena had stopped and the engine was actually cut.

An irate Claire jumped out and glared up at Alice.

"Get the fuck off my hood!" She snarled up at the blonde.

Alice jumped off and gracefully landed in front of the redhead.

"Or what?" She whispered harshly. "You're gonna drive off and just leave me like you were about to leave your friends?" Alice asked. "What about K-Mart?" She asked as she watched realization dawn on Claire's face.

She knew of course the redhead hadn't been thinking clearly when she had attempted to just drive off. Claire looked to the worried faces a few yards away.

"Fuck…" She whispered and Alice's gaze softened.

She stepped forward and gently took hold of Claire's shoulders, hiding her surprise that she was permitted the comforting gesture.

"Carlos will be fine; he's probably out there killing Undead and driving across the US hoping to run into you." She smiled when the corners of Claire mouth tilted as well. "He's a smart guy, he wouldn't still be in Los Angeles."

Alice was soothingly rubbing over Claire's biceps, trying very hard not to get distracted by the defined muscles underneath her fingertips.

After a few moments Claire was a lot calmer and seemingly reluctantly, stepped away from the touch.

"Thanks." She murmured. "Were you two… _close_?" She asked, unsettled and slightly nauseous at the thought of Carlos and Alice… _together_.

"No." Alice chuckled catching on to what Claire was actually asking. "Not for lack of trying on his part. He has a way though, I almost gave in." She laughed as though it was the most preposterous thought ever. Alice Abernathy and Carlos Olivera. _Never in a million years._

Claire let out a relieved chuckle, but was too despondent to jump for joy that her brother hadn't been with the only person she's ever wanted to be intimate with.

"Yeah. Nicholai was the lady's man though." She said sadly.

Alice could see her wanting to ask more but something was stopping Claire.

"It was quick." Alice answered the unspoken question, her voice thick with emotion at the memory of what had really happened and the lie she was telling Claire. "It was hell in Raccoon City. They fought bravely."

Claire nodded. "I should've been there with them."

She wanted to ask why Claire wasn't but stopped herself not wanting to add to any of the unfounded guilt the redhead was already carrying with her.

"So what was your code name?" She smirked. "Yuri was Bear, Nicholai was Possom and Carlos said his was Snake."

Alice stared expectantly at Claire until the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Shadow." She eventually muttered.

Alice grinned. After seeing Claire kill fourteen men without making a sound or being seen until it was too late, it made complete sense.

"I thought everyone had animal names."

Claire shook her head smiling. "Names just happen. I got mine the first day I met Carlos." She said wistfully but turned back to the others still standing awkwardly watching them. Her gaze landed on K-Mart's wide confused eyes.

"I should probably just tell everyone at once." She sighed. "You can fill them in on what you know. I'll answer whatever questions they might have. I'll be there in a bit. Just wanna get my shit together. And get a shirt." Claire motioned to her exposed torso and Alice finally let herself _look_.

She hummed an affirmative to Claire's request, but didn't move as her eyes appreciatively raked over Claire's succulent cleavage and toned stomach. She saw abdominal muscles clench and vibrate and realised the redhead was quietly laughing at her.

"Sorry." Alice mumbled sheepishly, before swiftly turning on her heel and stalking off. It took every bit of the blonde's restraint not to look back.

…..

Dinner was prepared and served in silence as everyone sat waiting for Claire to emerge from the Humvee after she'd decided to first finish cleaning Xena. When she eventually did, she was carrying a bottle of liquid courage and grew uncomfortable under the questioning gazes, even as the other women tried to be discreet. She sat down close to Alice, not even realising how she instantly gravitated to the woman for comfort in that moment.

She thanked Sarah who handed her a plate and started eating quietly along with everyone else.

"Claire if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to." Helena soothed.

Rain glared at Helena but said nothing. She was dying to know, but of course she wouldn't force Claire to share her stories. Oh, she bet Freckles had plenty of stories.

"No it's not that, H." Claire gave her a lopsided smile. "It's just weird talking about it to people who… well, who don't already know." She wrinkled her nose and took a swig of Jack.

"I was Head of Security at Umbrella Corporation in Raccoon City when the Outbreak started." Alice suddenly blurted.

"Wait, what?" Claire's head snapped to her.

"Yeah, the Outbreak happened under my watch." Alice said gravely. "So anything you may have done with the Brotherhood, don't worry about it. It won't compare to having a deadly virus slip through defences you were responsible for keeping in place."

"The fuck, Alice?!" Rain growled at her. "I was _there_." She turned to Claire. "She almost died trying to stop that virus. _I_ almost died. _She_ saved my life. We were about to make it out when Umbrella captured her and locked her up and then _they_ let the fucking virus escape! It was not your fucking fault, so stop saying that!"

Claire handed the whiskey to Rain who took a big gulp and handed it back.

"Thanks." Rain mumbled sheepishly but her gaze hardened on Alice again daring her to argue.

"So that happened." Alice casually continued ignoring Rain's passionate outburst. "I had some memory complications at the time, but protocol was to call in the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Services, UBCS for short. Which Rain was a part of. Their purpose was to contain any breeches within the Hive - that was what the research facility was called in Raccoon City. Then I was captured and when I eventually managed to escape, the virus had spread to the city. I'm not sure who called in the Brotherhood, just that they were on retainer in case of _containment issues_."

She looked at Claire who was listening intently.

"I found Carlos before I saw Rain again, who'd made friends with Jill and that reporter lady. What was her name again?"

"Terri Morales." Jill said. "She was so irritating."

"She was hot." Rain smirked, ignoring the glare Jill gave her.

Alice laughed at them and shook her head. It had been entertaining watching the warped little love triangle play out. She doubted Terri Morales had even been interested in women. Rain and Jill hadn't even realised that they were attracted to each other that time already.

"We made it out of the city just before it was purged, but the helicopter crashed." Alice skipped over the deaths that Claire was already aware of not wanting to upset her again. "I was taken to Umbrella's Detroit facility to be poked and prodded some more. Then Jill, Carlos and Rain came to bust me out." She grinned at them. "Carlos kept saying that he needed to get to L.A. We didn't want him to leave but what could we do? He's a stubborn old man." Alice smiled at Claire's agreeing chortle.

"It was late the night before he left that I saw his tattoo. Also on his right upper arm. The_ exact_ same design. I asked him about it. Since I already knew he was a Mercenary, he told me about the catchphrase, about the secrecy. That nobody knew your true identities, that you all lived together in a compound outside of L.A. That you always numbered 21. Ate together, trained together and took vows of _celibacy_." Alice looked to Claire for confirmation of that last statement, but thought the slight flush on the redhead's cheeks was enough. "I told him it sounded kinda unhealthy and cultish." Alice laughed along with Claire. "But he said that you were all a family. That you were brothers…"

Claire took a photo out of her pocket and handed it to Helena. In it, she was crouched down in front of three men (Carlos, Yuri and Nicholai) with an AK-47 resting in her arms as they sat behind her in similar positions. All geared up in black.

"That was taken the day of my first mission." She said as Helena passed the photo along to the others and stared at Claire with wide eyes.

"How old were you?" She asked after having seen how young Claire looked in the picture.

"I was sixteen." She said proudly. "Was the same mission I got the scar on my stomach."

"How?" Rain immediately asked.

"Harpoon." Was Claire's casual answer. "Somali Pirates." She smirked. "It had been mounted on a Jeep."

Everyone gaped at her. K-Mart shifted closer and Claire placed an arm around her shoulders.

"So that's how you could afford the Humvee and all the aftermarket parts on her." Sarah stated more than asked.

Claire nodded proudly. "Business paid well."

"Because it's dangerous." Helena reprimanded automatically then smiled sheepishly at Claire's knowing smile.

"How'd you get into it? Were you in the armed forces?"

Claire shook her head.

"Police? No wait, you said you were sixteen…" Rain pondered with a deep frown.

"I was nine years old when I joined my brothers." Claire whispered.

"_What_?" A few people shouted, Claire wasn't sure who, as K-Mart shifted under her arm to look at her with questioning hazel eyes.

"I was living on the streets of Los Angeles." She explained to the unsettled blonde in her arms. "Ran away from my last foster home when I was eight. I learned fast how to blend into backgrounds. The less attention you attracted, the better. You didn't want the wrong kind of people to notice you. I'd already seen too many things at that time. But I was fast and I could disappear even faster. I knew the city like the back of my hand." She stated proudly. "So one night I was sleeping in one of my hidy holes within a wall behind a few dumpsters, when I heard a coupla guys talking. I peeked through the boards I'd set up for cover and saw a man surrounded by three other guys. Two restrained him as the other one beat him up. Till this day I'm not sure why I did it, but I crawled from my hiding place, took out my pocket knife," Claire reached into one of her pockets and produced said knife she still carried with her more as a memento than an actual weapon. She flicked it open, "and cut the man who was doing the beating's Achilles' tendon." There were a few winces and Claire chuckled. "Yeah it wasn't pretty, but then the other two saw me and started backing me into a corner. The guy who had been pummelled luckily caught a second wind and when our eyes met, I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. So I slid him my pocket knife and watched him take out all three guys. He was _incredible_, but when he turned to me again my instincts took over and then I _ran_." Claire grinned. "He chased me for a few blocks, but he was injured and I had never been caught when I was trying to get away before, and it was night time so he never really stood a chance."

"And so the Shadow was born." Alice murmured to herself and Claire turned to her and smiled her confirmation.

"It took Carlos three months to find me again. He brought all the guys out to look for me, using all their resources. I evaded them eight times, the ninth I hadn't eaten anything for about four days and was too tired to run. At first he wanted to get me back into the system, so I told him if he was so grateful to me, why would he ever do that and then he said I should go home with them instead. And there I met my twenty brothers. That time they were always twenty." She winked at Alice, feeling confident with getting everything off her chest, and having K and H and Jack so close was helping a lot too. "They treated me like their little sister, some as their little brother." She chuckled. "Yuri taught me about explosives, Nicholai hand to hand combat, Carlos firearms, and L.J engines. The rest I learned from books…"

"So you never left the Brotherhood Compound?" Rain asked.

"Only on missions."

"What about school?" K-Mart asked.

"Hadn't stepped foot in a school since I was eight." Claire smirked.

"But you know everything."

"Not everything, Kid. And my brothers taught me, and I read. _A lot_." She smiled at Helena with whom she had so many wonderful conversations about books.

"Why didn't you go to Raccoon City?" Jill wondered.

Claire's whole demeanour slumped.

"We're not your usual PMC. We sneak in and sneak out, a lot of the time no one even knew we were there just that the mission was completed. We specialized in high profile kidnappings and assassinations. So we didn't travel in large numbers even when we were thrown into the middle of a warzone. My brothers were-_are_ highly trained and efficient. As twenty one we can do the same damage as a hundred and one. We hadn't realised the extent of the threat in Raccoon City..."

"I don't think anyone did." Rain muttered. "We thought we were going in to shut down a rogue AI. Turns out it was a Rogue AI, a fucking zombie virus, and Alice's douchebag husband."

Everyone looked at the shaggy blonde with wide eyes. Claire felt a pain in her gut at the thought of Alice having a husband. Alice being with _anyone_ really, made her want to vomit.

"My _fake_ husband." Alice glared at Rain then turned to Claire her gaze softening. "We were just pretending. The Hive was a top secret underground facility. We lived in a house on top of it, disguising the entrance and making sure it stayed undetected." She explained.

Claire nodded, but still looked a bit green under the gills. She turned to Jill and Rain to continue answering. "I stayed in LA to finish working on Xena. I was excited to get her done to show Carlos when he got back. Take her out for a spin."

"You have a turret on the roof, where in LA were you gonna take her for a spin?" Sarah laughed.

"We were heading to Syria to join the rest of our brothers after Carlos and the others returned from Raccoon City. I was getting ready to take Xena for a trail run over there. So I was home alone at the time of the Outbreak." She hung her head. "I really thought they were all together out there. That's why I didn't worry. They're capable. Everyone should've survived." She said and took a few gulps of the whiskey and stood up becoming agitated again.

"Did you date any of your brothers?" K-Mart asked to distract Claire from her destructive thoughts. It did the trick as the redhead stared at her in surprise. "Ew. _No_. Vow of Celibacy remember?"

"Come on, I'm sure they didn't take that oath seriously. We met some of them remember? Was it 'cause they're men?" Rain teased waggling her eyebrows.

"No! Cause they're my _brothers_. It wasn't like that. Not even when I became old enough. I was family and they treated me as such. And even though most just took the vow as 'don't bring anyone home with you', _I_ took it seriously." She took another long swig and turned to Helena. "You can blame _that_ for me not knowing anything regarding the things you know I don't know about."

Helena only smirked at the jumble of words and nodded. It did make sense, even though Claire was fast getting drunk.

"So our Claire is a soldier of fortune." Helena smiled at her.

"Nothing's made more sense than that in my entire life." Sarah agreed.

"The Brotherhood is the best of the best." Rain said impressed and watched Claire straighten her spine with pride. "You're like a myth, everyone in the industry had heard about you guys."

"Some S.T.A.R.S members left to join various Private Military Companies, because the pay was better. They'd heard about the Brotherhood, but didn't know how to make contact and whether you really existed. Most ended up in the French Foreign Legion." Jill added.

"We ran our own operation. Carlos was in charge, but we all had a say in recruitment. No one really left, cause we really were-_are_ a family. But when someone did… _retire_, we nominated candidates to take his place. They go through initiation and if they pass they're in." She shrugged.

"I doubt it's as simple as that." Sarah said.

Claire sat back down relaxing again, or maybe it was just Jack taking the edge off, and answered the curious questions from her companions. It was getting late, Cameron was off doing a perimeter check and still they were all riveted, but Claire was wasted. And she'd stopped sharing her alcohol a long time ago. Sarah went to get another bottle, just so they would feel better about taking advantage of the dam of secrets flowing out of Claire.

"_Mercenaries ought never to go to church. They ought to go to hell, where it is much more comfortable_." She mumbled softly and Helena laughed her appreciation at the quote, albeit a slightly altered version of the original.

Claire was sitting with her back up against a tree trunk, K-Mart in one arm Helena in the other. Both half asleep, but afraid they'd miss something if they went to bed.

"I've killed so many people…" Claire muttered, teary eyes pleading with K-Mart to not judge her.

The young blonde not knowing what to say, hugged Claire closer to her. She knew she should care about that fact, but she didn't. It was _Claire_. But then she frowned and set up looking suspiciously at the redhead.

"You weren't part of the Illuminati were you?" K-Mart lifted her brow. "The _Brotherhood_. Yet another _secret organisation_." She sent an accusing look to Helena who just laughed it off.

"No we weren't, Kid." Claire smiled sadly. "The secrecy was just to protect ourselves, the Brotherhood got a lot of exclusive contracts from very wealthy benefactors. It made us a target. The traditions were there to bring us closer. Not everyone understood the life we lived. The adventure, all the adrenaline. The _death_… They could never understand the why's and the how's. So we made our own family, who provided unconditional support." She sighed, swallowing hard as she wondered how much of her family was still left out there.

"Until you find them again, you still have us." K-Mart whispered. "And we love you just the way you are."

And finally Claire cried at the cheesy heartfelt line. Drunken unnecessary sobs that could've been laughter for all anyone knew.

"From the mouths of babes." Rain smiled.

"I'm not a child." K-Mart who was a little drunk too, glared at her. "And you can't call me Jailbait anymore either. I'm eighteen now."

"I believe I called you a _babe_." Rain grinned. "And you'll always be Jailbait. So hot it should be illegal." Rain winked and K-Mart blushed deep red, burying her face in Claire's shoulder as everyone laughed at the reaction.

Save Claire though, who turned vulnerable blue eyes to Helena.

"Yes yes, my darling, you have me too." Helena grinned as she was pulled closer.

Claire smiled and looked up at Sarah who shook her head as she too smiled warmly at the redhead.

"Me too, Gorgeous." She winked and Claire flushed brightly.

"You people are sappy drunks." Rain mumbled from where she was curled up into Jill, just as Claire turned to them. "We should all be having an orgy right now. Not talking about our fucking feelings."

They all laughed and started getting ready for sleep. Claire's eyes searched for Alice, but she hadn't noticed the blonde slipping away earlier when Helena had replaced her at Claire's side.

…

_Next Chapter: Let It Go_

**_A/N_**_: Yaaawn… So I may have made one really bad choice. But it felt really really good so I'm not gonna stress about that._

_Monkey: Thanks for taking time out of your very busy schedule to give this a read. Your Claire-assassin theory wasn't far off. You always get my characters so well. I have a few almost complete chapters, but I'm still writing the end, so I doubt I'd be able to do daily updates. Please do come and make soothing ocean noises while you rub my left bum cheek. It always helps me concentrate._

_Tlc125: Glad you enjoyed the Little Mermaid references xD Kiss the Girl is one of my favourite songs. Claire's still a bit uncertain about things to go chasing after Alice just yet. She's a babygay, but I doubt they'll be able to resist each other much longer though._

_Kendra: LOL you weirdo. I'll try to post later from now on so you don't have to wait till you get off at work ;) I mean till you get off of work hehehe_

_StarrH: I can't believe you called me 'Kiddo' after you and I had almost 'gone steady' that one time. Kinda paedophilic of you…_

_Avienda: Just love your colourful and passionate reviews xD Also, 'leaking from all sorts of places'… You need to be quarantined, I think you might have the Ebola virus. I hope you don't turn into one of the Undead… Regardless, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, cause you are hilarious, babe._


	9. Let It Go

**Chapter 9**

**Let it go**

"_Feel_, don't conceal Claire." K-Mart told her earnestly as they set up camp for the night a few miles outside of Las Vegas. They were planning to raid the city in two days' time and tensions were high. Well Claire's frustrations were high. Earlier that day she'd beaten a zombie to death with her shotgun instead of just shooting it.

Everyone was concerned about the Mercenary's aggression level that was only increasing day-by-day. That's why K-Mart seemed to have taken it upon herself to give what Claire could only assume was supposed to be a pep talk. She honestly didn't understand half of what the girl was saying. Well, the words she understood, but the meaning behind them was a little confounding to the redhead in her state of frustration.

She directed her confusion at K-Mart who did her best to explain.

"You're like Elsa and I'm your Anna even though our hair colours are totally swopped. But personality wise I'm here to bring out your playful side. To show you it's okay to _feel_. _Let. It. Go._ Claire."

Claire's brows furrowed and she leaned closer to the blonde and took a sniff.

"Have you been drinking?" She seriously asked. "I told Rain no good would come of this." She muttered starting to walk toward the tour bus so they could discuss everyone, she included, laying off the liquor for a while. Even as she thought it, she craved a drink. The heat was getting to her and Alice had fucking disappeared again.

"I haven't." K-Mart answered, jogging to catch up to her. "You're a pressed lemon Claire, and if someone doesn't do something soon, you're gonna explode right into all of our eyes."

Claire stopped and just stared at her. She was very sure she didn't understand any of_ that_. She searched K-Mart's eyes for any signs of drug use. Dilated pupils in particular, which only made her think of Alice again.

_Urgh._

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" K-Mart grinned at her.

Claire couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "I'm fine, Kid. Go find Cam and help her set up the perimeter please?"

"Don't think I dunno you're trying to get rid of me." K-Mart smirked. "But I'll go. Just remember: Elsanna forever." K-Mart pointed between the two of them. "And not the Icest kind, not that I wouldn't mind…" The blonde trailed off, her eyes glazed over for a moment then snapped back to Claire. "But _no_. Elsanna forever, but Clairice is my OTP." She winked and skipped off.

Claire let out a relieved sigh. She couldn't focus enough on trying to decipher whatever K-Mart had just told her.

"I'm going hunting!" She shouted to no one in particular, sure that someone would hear her. Claire just really needed to go and kill something.

…

"You need to talk to her." Sarah softly told Helena who was watching her clean her guns.

"Why me?" Helena sighed.

"You're the one always telling everyone to _talk_, so go talk to her." Sarah smirked at Helena's scowl.

"I'm very sure a lack of _talking_ isn't what has got our Claire all riled up."

Sarah took a look around to make sure they were alone then lowered her voice to a whisper.

"She's a 26 year old veteran mercenary virgin who's lusting after one of the sexiest women I've ever come across. I bet she doesn't even know she needs to hump something. So obviously her only outlet is going to be violence. It's all she knows. Did you see that zombie today? She practically liquefied it."

"How'd you know that…" Helena whispered back, looking around as well to double check that the conversation was private.

"Oh please," Sarah smirked, "everyone else just assumes that at some point she experimented before taking her vow seriously. But I can smell a virgin a mile away."

Helena gave her an appraising look, settling on Sarah's strong hands cleaning her rifle. "Hmm. In another life…" She murmured with a wistful look, not caring that Sarah had heard her. They were open like that.

"In a heartbeat, _Snowflake_." Sarah winked and smiled back.

"So what should I talk to her about?" Helena chuckled trying to get back to the point.

Claire wasn't the only one in camp who was sexually frustrated. Everyone else just had a better way of dealing with it. Helena was pretty sure that Rain and Jill had finally gotten together. They were missing almost as often as Alice was.

"What do you think, H?" Sarah gave her a pointed look. "Get her to find some _release_."

Helena's eyes widened and her face flushed, but not from embarrassment. She bit her lip and seriously thought about what Sarah was suggesting.

"Well, I guess it's up to me then."

…..

Jill had the entire bottom part of her thumb in her mouth as she bit down to keep from making too much noise, her other hand was wrapped around Rain's ponytail as the Latina's head bobbed between her legs.

God, it was so hot, but it felt so fucking good.

She lay on her back on the bed in the tour bus, Rain on her knees at the foot of the bed. They usually didn't use the bed, it was way too hot, and it was the middle of the afternoon. They had parked in what little shade they could find, but the bus had become a boiling furnace, and still it couldn't keep them apart.

Jill couldn't think of a single reason as to why she and Rain hadn't been fucking all this time. She whimpered, and bit down harder on her hand as Rain entered her with two fingers. The sweat was dripping down both of them, and Jill wasn't sure she could breathe; she wasn't sure how Rain could breathe.

"You okay down there?" She panted lifting up on her elbows to look down at Rain, who just hummed her answer causing Jill to moan and buck into the feeling as Rain continued to pump into her.

"Fuck, _fuck_." Jill groaned and panted even as she continued to rock her hips into Rain's face. "I think I'm gonna pass out." She spoke deliriously dazed.

That got Rain's attention, who lifted her head, but soon placed her palm where her tongue used to be, continuing to pump and twist her fingers inside of Jill.

"Hot?" She asked breathlessly.

"So fucking hot." Jill mumbled, not ceasing her movements, grateful that Rain hadn't stopped either.

The Latina reached down next to her and dipped her hand into the jug of water she'd placed there earlier. You wouldn't be able to tell by the way she talked, but Rain was a considerate lover, and she cared about Jill more than she had been willing to admit for the longest time.

She took her hand out and started sprinkling water all over the scorching flesh of Jill's torso. The water was close to lukewarm because of the heated bus, but she was sure it was cooler than Jill's skin and was rewarded with a grateful whimper as Rain spread the wetness wherever her position allowed her to reach.

After her lover was thoroughly soaked, Rain leaned forward in between a pair of milky thighs and started gently blowing over Jill stomach and chest. Jill's whole body almost lifted off the bed causing a mad grin to spread over Rain's face. She focused the air over Jill's hardened nipples as she increased the speed of her thrusting and it wasn't long after, that Jill started shuddering, biting onto her fist, muffling her cry as she came.

She let Jill ride out her climax before crawling up her body and kissing her, still on her hands and knees before collapsing down next to her spent lover. It was quiet for a few moments as Jill caught her breath again, smiling happily to herself.

"I feel almost guilty about that." She murmured to Rain.

Rain hummed in question.

"Poor Alice must be going crazy; she definitely knows."

"And _Freckles_, did you see what she did to that zombie today? Jeez."

They were quiet again before Jill turned on her side and raked her gaze over Rain's body.

"We should probably go help set up camp."

"Probably…" Rain whispered as Jill's fingers caressed over her stomach.

"I'm sure they can do without us for a few minutes longer though." She said mostly to herself as she leaned down and took Rain's nipple in her mouth.

"Yeah definitely." Rain groaned as her eyes rolled back into her head and she arched her chest into Jill's swirling tongue.

…

Helena watched nervously as Claire made her way back to camp without a kill, looking more frustrated than when she had left. She cautiously walked over to where the redhead was stowing her rifle. Ever since finding out about Claire's history, everyone had sort of been both turned on and a little frightened of the redhead.

"Hey." Claire's scowl disappeared the instant Helena made it to her side.

"Hi." Helena smiled, finding her losing most of her apprehension. "Would you mind if we took a little drive?"

Claire's brow furrowed into that adorably confused look she got.

"Uh… Sure… Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes of course, darling." Helena grinned at her, feeling more like herself the longer she spoke to her friend. "I just want to get out of here for a bit."

"Oh, okay…" Claire agreed, not really looking as though she believed her. "I'll just go –

- Sarah will let them know." Helena cut her off, moving to the passenger side door and climbing into the Humvee.

Claire sent another suspicious look at Helena's back before walking around the massive vehicle to get in as well.

…

Alice got back to the campsite just in time to witness the end of the exchange between Helena and Claire. She frowned and gritted her teeth. She liked the woman, but she hated how close she was to Claire. And where were they going anyway? She sighed, feeling the pressure in her head signifying her frustration with the whole situation, the need for a release that would no doubt go hand in hand with the release of her ability.

She should never have allowed Jill and Rain to join Claire Redfield's convoy. It's become pure torture.

Her attention shifted to where the doors of the bus flung open and her two friends stumbled out, attached to the hip. She was happy for them, but they made the entire fucking bus smell like sex _all the time_.

It was official, Alice was going insane, and she was becoming a danger to everyone.

…

"Pull over here." Helena instructed and Claire obeyed.

They hadn't been driving long, and Helena had them park on a cliff overlooking Las Vegas in the far distance. Claire grabbed her binoculars out of habit and scanned the area. See could see a few shapes, probably Undead, running rampant in the streets, but from that far it was hard to confirm or tell how many they were.

"We're gonna have a big fight on our hands." She grinned happily at the thought of killing zombies.

Helena hummed and nodded distractedly.

"Why don't you get into the backseat?" She suggested softly, locking her dark eyes on Claire, who gulped and slightly tilted her head to the side in question with a suddenly nervous smile. "There's something I need to talk to you about, darling, and I think it best if we can't see each other." Was the strange response.

Claire looked as though she was about to protest and prod further, but this was Helena. She trusted Helena. So she obeyed and climbed into the backseat just behind the dark haired woman.

"I've mentioned Myka before…" Helena murmured.

Claire frowned but nodded, then remembered Helena couldn't see her.

"Yeah I remember, H." She answered huskily, suddenly wrought with nerves. She anxiously rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants.

Her brows lifted as Helena handed her some hand sanitizer. "Use this dear, you've been carrying that dirty rifle of yours around for hours."

"What's going on, Helena?" She asked even as she took the small bottle and did as instructed.

"Myka and I, though we knew each other for years, were only fortunate enough to spend one blissful night together. So very long ago." Helena lamented as she leaned her head back into the comfortable seat and stared ahead through the windscreen. "There were circumstances of course that prevented anything more, but in the end, it was essentially my cowardice that robbed me of the opportunity to be with her again."

Claire settled back into her seat as well, thinking that this was probably Helena attempting to open up about her past. It was really strange, the woman had been nothing but direct during every other conversation they'd had before.

"And even though we could not be together, the longing still persisted…" Helena took a deep breath. "I'm not ashamed to admit, but I had spent so many hours, fantasizing about those succulent lips on my own, and all over my body…" She waited for Claire to say something; she couldn't see the redhead's eyebrows climbing into her hairline. "I didn't want anyone else and I couldn't have her, but I still had needs… Do you understand what I had to do, Claire?"

Claire's mouth hung open and she closed it again, then opened it again.

"Uh… I think so." She squeaked and chuckled nervously.

"I touched myself." Helena stated bluntly and Claire bit her lip as heat flooded her face and her tummy did an involuntary flip. "Sometimes when you have a need for someone or just because you're human, sometimes the best way to not go completely mad is to… take care of it yourself."

"Okay…" Claire's eyes narrowed as she started to realise the whole set up had little to do with Helena and more to do with her.

"Have you ever…"

"I haven't." Claire answered swallowing hard, frantically pressing the button for the window to roll it down, it wasn't working because the engine was off. _Obviously_. "Could you turn the key in the ignition please, it's really hot." She started waving her hand in front of her face as she focused on her breathing.

Helena leaned over and switched on the battery, pressing the child lock on Claire's windows but cracking the two in the front, the tint leaving the back in relative darkness. The slight evening breeze flowing through helped a lot and Claire felt like she could breathe again.

Helena started going through Claire's extensive playlist as she spoke again.

"I'm going to talk you through it, Claire." She stated confidently.

"What!? _No_!" Claire protested sitting upright, back ramrod straight as she stared at her friend who turned in her seat to look at her.

"It's either that or I make love to you myself, darling." Claire looked shocked at the statement, her jaw clenching shut as she stared at Helena with slightly glazed over eyes. "Now you wouldn't make me break the vow I made in honour of my Myka, would you?" Helena purred, letting her gaze travel over Claire's tightened frame. She tried not to frown, this wasn't going to work with Claire so tense. By her own admittance the woman was stuck in her head. Helena needed her thinking of exactly one thing, to simply tell her to do it and send her off to her own devices simply wouldn't work on the redhead.

Claire shook her head stiffly.

"Good girl." Helena smirked. "Now we're not going to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?" She told her seriously.

Claire nodded again, slightly less rigid.

"You're gonna sit in the back, what you do there is your business and I'm going to speak to you and not turn around unless you ask me to."

Claire frowned again but nodded and obediently went to sit in her seat again. Helena offering to make love to her had made her stomach fiercely clench and the confusion at that, had left Claire more agreeable than she would have otherwise been. She was feeling more than slightly out of sorts. Being around so many women after having spent the majority of her life with only brothers, was a strange and novel experience. Of course her brothers often spoke about sex and their sexual encounters, but it had never made Claire feel as flustered as she did around her current friends.

Helena finally decided on some classical music, she'd often found Claire listening to it when she was relaxing. Though her own _lady jam_ – a term she learned during a very animated discussion with K-Mart – was Johan Sebastian Bach's Prelude Cello Suite No. 1, BWV 1007, Helena thought it a bit fast paced for Claire's first time. So instead she chose Frederic Chopin's Nocturne in E-Flat Major and pressed the repeat button. It was a nice, mellow sound and would do well as unobtrusive background noise.

"I usually start –

- Wait!" Claire leaned her forehead against the back of Helena's seat. "Are you going to be doing it?" She asked sounding somewhat pained, causing Helena's chest to tighten in sympathy.

"No, darling." She whispered back. "I swore I wouldn't pleasure myself either. I'm just going to sit here and talk to you for a bit and listen to the wonderful music."

Claire closed her eyes and kept her forehead pressed against the front seat. She couldn't believe she was actually considering this. It was_ one_ kiss. One amazing fucking kiss and she'd already had to throw away three pairs of soaked underwear because of her thoughts and one very, _very_ vivid dream. And it was the fucking apocalypse; replacing underwear was _not_ easy.

"Okay, I'm listening." She breathed out through her nose, bracing herself for what was to come. She'd give it a shot, but she doubted anything would happen. Helena was right _there_ for fuck's sake.

"I would start by thinking about her kissing me." Helena started, her voice low and husky as she thought of the last time she'd kissed Myka. "The softness of her lips, the wetness of her tongue…" She stopped allowing Claire to imagine her own kiss, knowing that the less she said, the more Claire's imagination would fill in the blanks.

In the back seat, eyes still closed, forehead still resting against Helena's seat, it didn't take much for Claire to yet again think of her first and only kiss with Alice.

"I imagine her kissing up my jaw and into my neck; her warm breath wafting over my ear as she whispers how much she wants me."

Claire bit her lip and ran her fingers across her neck, almost hearing Alice's raspy voice whispering in her ear.

She shivered. Alice's voice did strange things to her…

Her eyes flew open and she sat back. The tinted windows and dwindling sunlight made it so dark at the back, she felt almost on her own. Helena had done the best she could with her limited resources. And lord knew, Claire would never even have considered it on her own. She tried to get out of her head, wanting Helena to continue talking so she could focus on what she was saying.

"By then I could almost feel her body pressed into mine, her breasts softly brushing against my own while she swirls her tongue inside of my mouth."

Claire's eyes drifted closed again, she could still feel the length of Alice pressed closely against her.

"Her long slender arms wrap around my waist, pulling me harder against her, wanting me… needing me." Helena sighed heavily, unable to smother the intense yearning in her voice. "She lays me down and we start undressing each other. I want to see all of her and I want her to touch all of me."

Claire nodded along, eyes still closed. She may be somewhat naïve when it came to sexual innuendos and what led up to sex itself, but she wasn't stupid. She knew how sex worked. She even had a good idea about lesbian sex and masturbation. She just never would've tried of her own volition. No matter how often she'd thought about Alice to a point where she was aching.

It wasn't her first time experiencing arousal either. Claire was often very excited immediately after a mission. And then there were a few scenes in movies or the shows she watched that got her heart racing and stomach fluttering as well. They usually involved the heroin fighting her way through an impossible scenario. Claire knew that the violence appealed to her. She'd just thought that she admired those women, not that she wanted to be with any of them.

"I can feel her lips trailing down my neck as her hands cup my breasts, squeezing gently."

Claire's hand travel up on their own accord and she squeezed, feeling her nipples already hard beneath her palms. Her eyes flitted open to see if Helena was still not watching, but she could barely see the dainty woman sitting in the large seat in front of her. It was darker outside, cloaking her in the shadows, making her feel invisible, _safe_. She always grew more comfortable in the darkness.

"Then her mouth covers my nipple, sucking slowly as she takes the other in between her fingers, pinching lightly… twisting, harder and _harder_, until I moan at her touch." Claire bit her lip to keep from moaning as she tweaked her hardened nipples, feeling her stomach clenching and heat spreading all over her body. She could feel her underwear getting wet and it only increased her building arousal.

"Oh how she loved worshipping my breasts, I almost climaxed just from the way her teeth scraped over them. Gently biting and sucking…" Helena's eyes were still closed as she reminisced, almost forgetting about Claire in the back seat.

"As her mouth keeps on sucking, her hand trails over my stomach and I quiver beneath her, because I know where she's going… She knows how wet she's made me and she wants to feel it…" Helena swallowed hard and waited, wanting Claire to get there, hoping Claire was getting there and not just sitting terrified in the darkness praying for it all to be over.

Claire, however was softly rubbing her hand over her lower stomach, her muscles slightly jumping underneath her touch as her other hand continued to play with her breasts, stopping her from thinking anything other than how badly she wanted Alice's hand to dip into her pants. She unfastened the button of her cargos and slipped a hand inside. She needed to shave soon, she thought, but forgot about that as she scraped her nails over the soft patch of hair. She released the lip she was biting and slackened her jaw, afraid that she would gnaw it right off. She teased herself mercilessly, not touching where she was starting to throb and ache, not realising she was waiting on Helena to continue.

"I feel her hand grazing the insides of my thighs, making me tremble. I want her to touch me so badly… I lock onto her eyes, her pupils are blown as she hungrily stares at me." Claire instantly bit her lip again, picturing the way Alice always looked at her. "Silently I beg her to touch me, until she finally does, tracing the length of the warm wetness she'd caused with her finger."

Without another thought, Claire's finger slipped between her legs and she couldn't stop the strangled whimper that escaped her.

_Fuck._

She didn't notice Helena hearing and turning up the volume on the radio. The music swarmed into Claire's mind, blocking out everything else as she imagined Alice's finger stroking her up and down, spreading her wetness, circling her where it mattered. Every harsh breath she took was bliss. She teased her opening, trembling slightly, before she moved her finger up again.

She touched her breast again and threw her head back at the combined sensations, gently rocking into her own hand.

In the front seat Helena sat flushed and awkward, torn between fleeing the Humvee and joining Claire in mutual masturbation. Her hands were gripping the seat at her sides. She'd felt herself tighten and a new wave of arousal soak her underwear when she heard the sweet strangled whimper indicating that Claire was indeed right there where she had intended her to be.

It hadn't taken much. It was so obvious over the last few days just where the redhead's mind was going when blue eyes would glaze over and Claire checked out of the world.

Even through the loud music, she could still make out Claire's harsh breaths and it didn't help that the redhead's knees were pressing into the front seat making it move almost imperceptibly in tandem with her strokes and the rocking of her hips.

Helena was very aware of the exact moment Claire reached her climax, as the front seat was pushed forward and a strangled moan, muffled by what she assumed was probably Claire's hand, filtered through Chopin's piano notes.

The dark haired woman sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, afraid to move, wondering how long she should wait to say something. Everything had gone to plan, but what she hadn't calculated for, was looking Claire in the eye afterward.

She sat quietly, ignoring the throbbing between her legs and how uncomfortably wet she was. When Claire didn't move for a while she lowered the volume of the music and waited.

Claire cleared her throat and chuckled nervously.

"So… That was interesting."

Helena smiled as she heard the smile in the redhead's voice, humming her response and relaxing into the seat.

"Let me know when you want to head back." Helena told her.

"Can I open my window now?"

Helena laughed and leaned over to undo the childlock.

Claire unrolled the window and closed her eyes breathing in the night air. She did feel so much better than she had the last few days. More relaxed. She was definitely doing _that_ again.

"Thanks Helena." She murmured with a contented smile on her face.

…..

It was dark when they arrived back, having been gone for almost three hours. Claire and Helena having chatted for a bit, enjoying the privacy of the location. They spoke about Alice of course. A little bit about Myka, but it made Helena sad so Claire didn't ask too many questions. They discussed K-Mart and Cameron growing closer. Not really sure where it would go, but the two seemed to understand each other. K-Mart was happy and Cameron seemed content. It should be all that mattered.

When they pulled up to the campsite it was an irate Alice who greeted them. Claire's eyes were wide as she took in the rakishly handsome features of the lanky blonde. She hadn't seen Alice up close in days.

"You can't just disappear like that!" Alice hissed at her, pupils large and blown, only a thin layer of green iris still visible.

Helena stepped forward and slightly in front of the dumbstruck Claire.

"We told Sarah that we would be going for a drive."

"A _drive_?" Alice's voice rose slightly as she continued to glare at Helena. "There are _Undead_ everywhere! And _bandits_! People don't just go on joyrides through the fucking desert at times like these!"

"Claire is very capable of protecting both of us." Helena reminded.

Alice's eyes went to the redhead again softening remarkably, seemingly unwilling or unable to deny that fact.

"She is." Alice's eyes trailed over Claire, taking sharp breaths through her nose as she took in her scent. Her brows furrowed for a spilt second in confusion before her expression hardened. "That doesn't mean you two need to go off to do god knows _what_ to each other and invite the danger." She turned a venomous glare to Helena. "You're both grown women for fuck's sake!" She heatedly admonished before turning abruptly and stalking off, muttering to herself about everyone fucking everyone else.

Helena turned a concerned gaze to Claire who looked back at her and grinned brightly.

"She was jealous wasn't she?" Claire whispered excitedly causing Helena to laugh softly at the childlike enthusiasm. As far as Claire's sexual maturity went, she currently seemed to be going through the hormonal teenager phase.

"Yes darling, she was _very _jealous."

…..

_Next Chapter: RoaR_


	10. RoaR

**Chapter 10**

**RoaR**

"I think she's going to kill you, H." K-Mart whispered with genuine concern after noticing - along with everyone else - the overt glares Alice was directing at Helena.

The woman on the receiving end of those glares seemed unperturbed by the aggressive attentions though.

"She could actually _literally_ kill you with just a look." Rain reminded, also very worried about Snowflake's wellbeing.

The usually calm and collected Alice was acting completely nutty.

"Let her." Helena shrugged. "I'm really not afraid of dying." She looked up, locked eyes with Alice mid-glare and smiled brilliantly at the shaggy blonde, who responded with an indignant huff and angrily stalked off.

They were all gearing up for the big Las Vegas invasion. Everyone was nervous, save for Alice and Claire. The former seeming to not give a shit about the raid and the latter pumped up with excitement.

"You wanna man the turret today?" Claire came up to them and directed at K-Mart.

And then there were two who were excited about going to their possible deaths.

Cameron drove the fuel truck, Jill the RV and in the front was Claire at the wheel of the Humvee, Helena next to her. Rain, and Sarah in the backseat. K-Mart was strapped into the turret seat and Alice and Cameron sat in the back on top of the Humvee's storage lockers. They were a few yards in front of the rest of the Convoy to take out any immediate threats they might run into.

It was as they were nearing the city when everyone had a collective reaction that only Rain deemed necessary to verbalise.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed at the sight of almost a thousand Undead mulling aimlessly around what seemed to be an old fenced-off weather station.

"You think there are survivors in there?" Sarah asked. "Must be what's attracting them."

She got a few contemplative nods in agreement as Claire drove closer to get a better look. They could just ignore the station and move on the now most probably abandoned Las Vegas to loot, as was the original plan.

"Maybe we should come back later." Rain smirked, knowing that the crazy women she kept company with wouldn't back off so easily.

"Whatever you guys decide." Claire stated, still looking as eager as ever.

Helena turned to her and frowned. "You honestly don't have a plan regarding this?" She motioned to the Undead, sceptical at Claire's lack of interest.

"Nope. I don't really care what we do." Claire shrugged and Helena chuckled knowingly.

"Careful now, darling or you'll go blind." She whispered so only Claire could hear and the redhead predictably went crimson.

"_Louder, louder than a lion, 'cause I am the champion and you're gonna hear me roaaaaar!"_ K-Mart scream-sang from atop the roof as she filmed the scene in front of her.

"Well that's optimistic." Sarah chuckled.

The singing suddenly stopped and there was a dip in the rooftop.

Claire looked up and scowled. She could hear light footfalls crossing to the front of the Humvee, before there was a heavy thud on the hood and Alice's booted legs became visible through the windscreen.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ her." Claire growled as her already white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel tightened even further. She resisted the urge to hit the gas, knock the infuriating woman off of her baby and then drive right over her.

_She can't manage a fucking conversation, but she feels she has the right to trample all over Xena? Sacrilege!_

But then every muscle in her body went slack and she gaped at the sight of Alice's toned legs which went on for a few weeks before they stopped in a tiny pair of olive shorts. Eight Shuriken stars were spinning fast on their axis as they orbited the duster-less blonde even as she leapt from the hood of the Humvee and landed gracefully on the desert sand, like she was the nucleus of some gorgeous atom and the metal stars were whirling electrons.

Everyone simultaneously scrambled out of their vehicles, though to provide back up or get a better view, no one really knew.

They all halted, lined up in front of Xena, standing off against a sea of Undead separating them from a fenced-off_ shack_. Without further preamble, Alice drew her Kukris and sent the Shuriken shooting into the horde at speeds almost too fast for the naked eye to follow. The Undead started dropping like flies as Alice danced threw them; stabbing and slicing with impressive skill and an intimidating ease. She had quite a large surface to cover, but her deadly trek was shortened by the idiotic zombies attempting to swarm her and the Shuriken taking out the Undead furthest from the blonde, working their way in.

Claire watched as Alice got angrier with each zombie that fell. Even over the loud groaning of the massive horde, she could hear Alice's grunts and growls that built up to savage screams, eventually letting out a disconcerting cry as she beheaded the final zombie with both of her blades. The decapitated Undead still stood for a few seconds; Alice crouched down on one knee in front of it, blades extended, head bowed down, eyes closed and chest heaving laboriously, before it finally collapsed to the ground along with the rest of the defeated.

"Well fuck me sideways and call me Dorothy." Rain smirked, as her friend slowly rose from the massacre.

Alice flicked the gore off her blades and hooked them onto her back as the eight bloody Shuriken came timidly drifting back towards her, neatly stacking themselves, before lowering into her waiting palm.

When Alice turned around there was a collective intake of breath as they saw that she was completely covered in infected blood. Her pupils were still blown as she creepily stared back at them with obsidian eyes. There was no mistaking the agonized expression on her face as her eyes settled on Claire.

Chest painfully constricting, the redhead walked forward in automation. Not caring as she trampled over the zombie guts toward her destination, she was being drawn in by the mesmerizing blonde like a magnet. When she was only a few feet away, Alice took a step back and Claire froze.

"You'll get infected." She whispered at Claire's forlorn expression.

The redhead hadn't realised her feelings were so intensely reciprocated. That Alice was also suffering under a burden… She just thought Alice was avoiding her because she was embarrassed that the kiss had made her lose control… But the way the blonde was looking at her in that moment…

What Alice had just done, that took immense control and focus. _How could a kiss have caused her to lose that?_

"You were amazing." Claire whispered in awe, her eyes finally leaving Alice's blood covered face and briefly scanned over the mass of dead Undead.

A slow lopsided grin crept its way onto Alice's face at the veneration in Claire's voice.

"I didn't have sex with H." Claire blurted a lot more directly than intended.

Alice looked at her sceptically.

"We-_ I_- She… _helped_ –" Claire scowled not quite knowing how to explain what had happened without it sounding scandalous and erotic and _mutual_. "Uhm, stuff happened, but _separately_." Claire spread her palms wide apart, "but nothing happened together." She finished with a big gulp, bringing her palms together and interlacing her fingers. "She's just my friend." The last part was said a lot more confidently as she unclasped her hands and shoved them into her pockets.

Alice smiled affectionately at the rambling redhead. Believing her because she hadn't smelled Claire and Helena's scents mixed at all. If she had she might've disembowelled Helena on the spot.

"I need to go clean up." She softly explained and Claire just nodded, wide eyes appraising the woman in front of her as though seeing her for the first time.

"I want to kiss you so badly." Claire blurted, still a bit dazed. She hadn't even realised she was aroused until it registered that she'd spoken the words out loud and her lower belly tightened in support of the statement.

The pained look was back on Alice's face.

"I'm sorry, Red." Was all she whispered before she hung her head, turned around, and walked off in the direction of Las Vegas.

…..

Claire took two steps to follow, then reconsidered what she was doing and turned back to the others whose gazes immediately snapped to anywhere but her. She smirked as she watched them pretend to intensely stare at absolutely nothing. They were in the middle of nowhere, with just hills and mountain tops in the distance. Not even the city was yet visible. Only Helena met her gaze with a knowing smile, which she returned as she walked towards her friend.

"_In politics, strangely enough, the best way to play your cards is to lay them face upwards on the table._" Helena told her cryptically and Claire's smile brightened.

"_The path of least resistance is the path of the loser_." Claire answered with the decision she had just made. The one she was sure Helena could see written all over her face.

"Where are you going?" K-Mart frowned when Claire walked right passed them.

The redhead stopped and flushed, looking as though she was struggling for an answer.

"Uh… I… uhm." She coughed uncomfortably. "I-I have things to attend to." She nodded briskly, unfortunately catching the knowing and amused look on Helena's face before rushing off.

It wasn't medically possible for her to go blind. Was it?

….

They decided to first go and stock up in Las Vegas, since Cameron detected no warm bodies in the structure in need of rescue. It had been Alice's suggestion strangely enough. Claire had scanned the lanky blonde for any injury or weaknesses, deciding that the most probable reason was that Alice needed to regain her spent energy after her magnificent display. She didn't miss the suspicious look Alice sent toward the fence though. So because Claire didn't expect to find anything of value, she backed the shaggy blonde and everyone else agreed.

Where Alice seemed happy to avoid the tiny structure, Helena was the only one who seemed to want to argue, dragging her feet as she kept staring back toward the dingy shack like it held unbidden treasures. When Claire queried her reaction she just shrugged it off and said it was something in her gut, a_ curiosity_, but that she didn't mind waiting till morning.

"Is K-Mart upset with me?" Claire asked Cameron a bit later after they'd stocked up and was getting ready to head out of the city to set up camp. As predicted, the majority of the Las Vegas Undead had all been at the weather station. There was definitely something weird going on there to attract so many of them, and Claire was glad that Alice had suggested they rest up and approach the harmless yet still so very creepy little building refreshed, stocked up and with a plan.

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

Claire loved talking to Cameron. It was either yes or no with her. No maybes and vagueness and confusing wide blown pupil stares.

"Do you know why?" She was genuinely confused at having been snubbed for the majority of the day.

"She told me that you and Helena have your own secret language." Cameron recalled. "That she knows something important was said after Alice killed all the Undead to show off for you, and she doesn't know why you are excluding her when she ships Clairice," Cameron's nose crinkled adorably, "_so hard_."

The terminator had clearly reiterated some of K-Mart's words verbatim and Claire couldn't help but smile at her, but faltered at the glare she received.

"I don't like it when K-Mart is sad, Claire." Cameron stated earnestly, then turned to continue sorting through the ammunition she'd gathered.

Claire's grin returned full force after hearing that.

…

The city was large, and they had split up to gather supplies. K-Mart was off with Jill and Rain, and since Claire had made it her business to know exactly where everyone was ever since Helena's abduction, she easily found them in a clothing store and had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at what she saw.

In spite of the heat, Rain was dressed in a large grey ankle length coat and top hat. K-Mart was wrapped in a blue feather boa, wearing pink bunny ears. And Jill was grinning widely while she filmed them singing and dancing along with K-Mart's ipod.

"_I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible_," Rain sang in a deep throaty voice, as K-Mart turned and danced with her back to the Latina, "_I'm in this big ass coat, from that thrift shop down the road_." She pretended to spank K-Mart's ass a few times and then they grinded together while Jill hollered encouragement.

"_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket_," K-Mart continued, whipping out bills from her top and throwing it in the air, "_I-I-I'm hunting, looking for a come-up. This is fucking awesome_!"

They all burst out laughing and Claire did too, until the blonde spotted her and blushed, the joy leaving her instantly and Claire felt her heart shatter at being the unintentional cause of it.

"Hey, Kid." She greeted sheepishly.

"Hey." Came the less than enthusiastic reply.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She tentatively requested and looked up at Rain and Jill, who got the hint and left them alone.

"About what?" K-Mart asked, still not looking at the redhead as she tenderly packed her camera away.

"I was hoping to get your advice on something."

K-Mart's head snapped up and Claire could see her fighting to not show her interest.

"I've been thinking that it's about time I got to know Alice better. Show that I'm interested… like in a _gay way_, and maybe we can work through her… problem." Claire frowned not quite liking calling it that word, but already struggling with articulating herself, she decided to let it go. "But I'm not really sure how to approach women – anyone really – uh… _romantically_, I guess. And since you started it all, I was hoping you'd help me out."

K-Mart let out a deafening shriek and started doing a nerdy little dance that warmed Claire's heart and made her grin like a fool.

"Clairice is _on_!" She shouted and Claire sighed, everyone would probably know within the next few minutes. Subtlety was not K-Mart's strong suit.

…..

"It doesn't taste like fucking sweet nectar or vanilla or apples – well sometimes you do get a sweet aftertaste." Rain was saying all passion and seriousness. "Drink enough pineapple juice and your good to go." Her brows knitted together in confusion. "Fuck, once I tasted cappuccino…"

Claire wasn't sure how she found herself sitting around a campfire with a group of lesbians talking about this specific topic – no doubt K instigated it to help her out. Considering how 'completely clueless' she was.

"It's_ pussy_." Rain concluded bluntly. "Therefor it_ tastes_ like pussy. If I wanted to taste fucking apples, I would eat an apple. I eat pussy, because I love the taste of _pussy_."

Claire was both intrigued and horrified in the same breath. K-Mart was giggling softly next to her, whether at what Rain was saying or Claire's obvious discomfiture, she didn't know. Probably both.

"I love the smell of apples." Helena stated whimsically.

Claire had a sneaky suspicion that H and Sarah were high. They went off together an hour ago and came back giggling like idiots with bloodshot eyes. Not the most responsible thing to do during a zombie apocalypse, but hell, the convoy had Cameron and Alice. They could do anything.

"Sharing is caring, Snowflake." Rain told her, confirming Claire's thoughts.

"We were just testing it out. We kept some for everyone." Sarah defended.

K-Mart's eyes brightened at this and Claire sighed. She never cared much for drugs, even though some of her brothers enjoyed a blunt or two after returning from a tough mission, very adamant that Marijuana was not a drug, but an herb.

"You better have, bitches." Rain smirked at them. "Now as I was saying," she looked pointedly at Claire and continued most definitely on a point that she was not on before, "everyone is so focused on the clit, they forget what an integral part nipples play in the whole experience."

"She gets distracted by body parts." Jill shrugged, and Rain nodded sagely.

"Some women's nipples are more sensitive than others." She just continued after taking a sip of her whiskey, which would probably explain the clipping narration. But it was Rain, so no one could really tell. Sex was her favourite topic. "You'll be able to tell if she's into it or not. If not, move on, explore. You'll find her spot. Some women have quite a few. Other's whole bodies are amazingly responsive." Her voice dropped during the last sentence, and Jill flushed even though Rain wasn't even looking at her.

Claire took in the information like the eager student she was, then when a question popped into her head she opened her mouth, blushed, shut it tightly again and then scowled. She took a deep steady breath and leaned closer to Helena.

"Do lesbians shave?" She whispered at her friend, hoping that being high hadn't diminished the raven haired woman's usual discretion.

Helena's head turned unbelievably slowly toward her and a Cheshire grin spread across her face. Claire breathed out in relief when Helena leaned forward to softly whisper back at her.

"Are you referring to any place in particular, darling?" Helena grinned impossibly wider as Claire reddened even further.

Fuck, Claire missed being able to just Google everything.

"Regardless of whether they are gay or straight or somewhere in between, it's all a matter of taste, dear." Helena winked at her and Claire nodded that _of course_ that made sense. She was overthinking things again. But fuck, she was way out of her depth, and she wanted to get a majority opinion at least. She liked to shave, for the simple reason that she liked the feel of smooth skin against her clothes. She felt lighter and cleaner somehow. And she unfortunately knew from spending too much time in the company of her brothers that most of them liked women shaven too. But women's tastes were different right? She couldn't even begin to think what preference she herself would have.

"Is it better to shave before – before – " Claire asked out loud to the group without having meant to and stopped abruptly, wondering when her brain would melt from all the heat spreading across her face.

"You think Alice calls her Red cause of her hair, or how red she always gets?" Jill asked, smiling fondly at the red-faced redhead.

"Neither." Everyone's heads turned as one to Cameron who had surprisingly answered.

"So why then?" Rain asked.

"Alice said it was private." Cameron stated as though it was a simple fact of life, and everyone knew the futility of even trying to persuade the Terminator otherwise.

"I like shaven, maybe a little landing strip." Rain shrugged. "If my partner does that for me, I'll grow her a little muffhawk if she's into that."

And Claire nodded mostly in thanks that they weren't teasing her about the question.

"I'm partial to a little hair." Helena smirked. "Gives it a rather natural feel."

"I prefer to be cleanly shaven. Better sensation." Sarah added casually, while chopping at a piece of wood with her pocket knife.

Claire couldn't believe how they could just speak about these things like it wasn't private. Even if she had known at that stage what she wanted and liked, she was very sure it wouldn't be up for public discussion. _Were all lesbians this… open?_ She wondered. Most of them were drunk and high though, so maybe not. Claire didn't see herself being comfortable with any of the things she'd heard, and yet her body still seemed to respond with a few excited tummy flips when someone got a little bit too graphic with their descriptions.

They'd been at it for a few hours, Alice asleep on the bus, Claire glad for the distraction of the conversation to stop herself from going in there and doing something idiotic and most likely embarrassing, when she finally came to a conclusion.

"So what you're telling me is that women are all different, some like some things, where others don't at all and some like some things sometimes, even when they don't necessarily like it at other times. That someone can't possibly prepare to be intimate with a woman, 'cause you don't know what you might get when you get it, and that might even change _while_ you're getting it?" She scowled at her own inarticulateness.

It was a vague summary, but an adequate one nonetheless because a unanimous 'Yes' was her reply.

And Claire sighed. _Shit_, she was going to epically fail at being a lesbian.

…

In the morning Alice's obvious agitation at something other than Helena had everyone else tensed as they approached the creepy shack, easily taking down the few Undead that had managed to gather there overnight.

So after they had pulled the Convoy right up to the fence's gates, Claire rushed to catch up with the lanky blonde who was pulling ahead of them and laid a gentle hand on her arm.

Alice froze up as though a gun was being held to her head and Claire reluctantly let go, her fingertips still itching with the need to touch any part of Alice again.

"Sorry," she whispered abashed, but then put on her mission face, "but if you know something, I'd like you to tell me." She met the blown pupils staring directly into her. "I don't like surprises."

Alice's jaw clenched as she narrowed her eyes toward their destination.

"I smell death, Red." She whispered before turning back to Claire again. "A lot of death…"

When she walked off again Claire could only watch her go, heart pounding in her ears, completely unsettled by the encounter.

"You and Cam hang back for a minute, Kid." Claire told K-Mart, who looked as though she would protest, but Cameron was already slipping a protective arm around her shoulders and K-Mart leaned into the Terminator seemingly forgetting all rhyme or reason.

The rest of the group had all halted at Claire's request and were staring after Alice whose shoulders and back remained tensed as she walked on. They only followed when Claire drew her guns and continued toward the structure.

She frowned as Alice veered from the entrance of the building toward the right of it. The lanky blonde had yet to draw her weapons and still all of Claire's hair was standing at attention, her gut boiling with an unexplained sense of impending doom. She never got _this _nervous, not even during the Brotherhood's most dangerous missions.

Focusing entirely on Alice was probably not the wisest choice, but she trusted the women at her back to pick up her slack, and she was glad for it as she instantly saw the look of abject horror that crossed Alice's features. She hurried to the blonde as fast as she could, stopping dead in her tracks when she was confronted with what Alice was blindly staring at.

Ignoring the nausea brewing in her belly, Claire focused on the eerily silent blonde, bright green eyes wide and vulnerable staring at the dozens upon dozens of deceased copies of herself that lay in the mass grave in front of them.

_Clones._

Oh, how Claire had longed to see those beautiful green eyes, but not with that look of wounded revulsion in them. She needed Alice to not look like that anymore. It made Claire's chest hurt, in fact, the redhead was pretty sure she was about to have a heart attack. She didn't know what the fuck to do.

A loud gasp she inexplicably recognized as Helena's, as though the woman walked around gasping like that all the time – drew her attention away from Alice. She sent pleading eyes to Rain and Jill, hoping they would know what to do.

When all they did was helplessly stare at their friend with watery eyes, Claire turned back in time to see Alice falling to her knees. Without thought she moved toward her, but a long slender arm went up to stop her in her tracks.

Alice brought her lanky limb down again, splaying her palms on the ground, digging her fingertips into the hardened dirt, her entire body pulsating with emotion.

Fuck, she looked as though she was about to explode and Claire turned panicked eyes to her companions and motioned for them to back away, which they did, but not far and Claire didn't have the focus to argue with them, she needed to do something about the woman falling apart right in front of her.

"Alice…" She choked out, her voice thick and cracking with way too many feelings. The hunched body stilled and Claire held her breath as a shaggy blonde head rose and wide, almost entirely black pupils seemed to stare right through her.

"They need to be stopped." Alice's voice was laced with virulence as she determinedly stood up again and turned toward the shack already shaking on its foundation. The wooden walls splintered apart like a tornado was blowing through them, carrying all the debris up into the air and a few hundred yards off into the desert, till only a single metal structure remained, surrounded by nothing but sand, a fence, a mass grave and a bunch of grief-stricken women.

Alice didn't look back as she walked forward and pressed a button on what Claire identified as a lift. The elevator doors instantly opened with an obnoxious _ding_. The blonde entered without a word or any further thought on the matter and Claire finally snapped into action rushing to join her, but was met with Alice's vacant obsidian stare and expressionless features, as the doors closed and separated them from each other.

"Fuck!" She banged on the metal. _Of course_ Alice wouldn't want or ask for help. _Of course_ she would fucking go by herself. Claire couldn't even be mad at her because it was _exactly _what Claire would've done. She frantically circled the shaft, wondering how deep it went, obsessively pressing the _up_-button each time she passed it.

"She probably stopped it from coming back up." Jill guessed and Claire knew she was most likely right.

"She can take care of herself, Claire." Sarah offered.

"I know." Claire admitted, but that's not why she wanted to be down there. She'd seen some fucked up shit in her life, but a mass grave of clones of herself was not one of them. She just wanted to be there for Alice. But the woman was too fucking stubborn to even be consoled. And it wasn't like Claire Redfield was all that natural at consoling, but fuck if she didn't want to try for Alice.

Then Helena was at her side, sliding an arm through hers and Claire relaxed a little at the comforting touch.

"She was so distraught… How could she take out an entire building without hurting any of us with that state of mind, and still be afraid of kissing me?" Claire softly wondered.

"I've felt that look on her face before." Helena murmured for Claire's ears only. "When they took my Christina I was focused and determined on my vengeance. Hatred and rage are easily identifiable. It drove me, gave me purpose. Perhaps not the healthiest of emotions to experience, but it allowed for little distraction once a goal was set." Claire turned to look at her now and watched as some of that hatred flickered over Helena's face, before being replaced by remorse and eventually settling on compassion as she met Claire's gaze again. "I don't think Alice is quite use to feeling what she does when she kisses you." Helena smiled. "I venture that though rage and vengeance is unfortunately something she's grown quite used to, the novelty of having the incomparable Claire Redfield in her arms was quite a bit of a shocker." Helena smirked and Claire playfully pushed her away even as she blushed brightly.

"She's like fucking Magneto." K-Mart said behind them still in awe at the powerful psionic display they'd just witness.

"Maybe Jean Grey." Rain corrected, though her usually joking tone was gone and she instead sounded strained with worry. "Magneto can only control metal." She said almost to herself scowling at the elevator that still hadn't returned.

…

_Next Chapter: Mothers and Fathers_

**_A/N_**_: So life's busy happening. Big changes. Looking positive, very excited xD Not trying to be vague on purpose, it's just work stuff. That's why updates will be slower than I'm used to posting. Anyway, glad you perves enjoyed the sex in chapter 9. Hope you remember it, cause next sex scene will be in chapter 33._

_Kendra: I can't keep up with your work schedule lol so I'm just gonna post whenever and you'll just have to wait, babe._

_Guest/Guests: I dunno if this is one excited reader or a few, but thanks for the positive feedback lol_

_Starr: Come closer so I can assess the damage to your lip hehehe Haven't had time to start PoI, maybe when I go on leave in December. But those youtube vids sure are promising xD Thanks for putting me onto the series._

_MindFullofStories: Glad you are, cause Alice is definitely not in Wonderland. Shame, Poor Alice, she really needs to get laid. K and Cam are in robot lurve with each other xD_

_Avienda: I get off on many things. Not sure how you know which scenes I enjoy writing though… Are you some hacker that's spying on me? Creeper…_

_Monkey: You flatter me, but in all honesty I AM still K-Mart – basically a hormonal drooling teenager at heart lol Yeah I figured you were thinking of Assassins Creed. Honestly babe, I dunno what a crack!fic is supposed to be. Only that it's statistically impossible for so many hot lesbians to find each other during an apocalypse. Yeah there's a serious plot going, but the coincidences are still rather farfetched, so I went with crackish so people won't start moaning about that. What makes you think we're going to LA? lol They call me the clit-whisperer where I'm from hehehe call me anytime, you've got my number ROTFL_

_Tlc125: How do the Thanksgiving day dates work exactly? Is it a different date each year? Happy Thanksgiving regardless, I hope you had a wonderful time with your family. I'm thankful that you're reading this story. Always appreciate your feedback. You're so decent and proper in your reviews, I feel bad that you're gonna read all of my profanity and sex talk. Sigh. Mwah Shorty_


	11. Mothers and Fathers

**Chapter 11**

**Mothers and Fathers**

Feeling the agitation gradually rising again, Claire walked to the Humvee and retrieved a shovel. She marched back to the massive grave and started digging, the handle vibrating in her grip as she hit the hard ground beneath her feet.

Rain was at her side first, she didn't even have to say anything, Claire knew she wanted to help.

"We only have one shovel." Claire lamented, throwing her first load of sand onto the bodies. She was already planning on digging all around the grave which was so disturbingly full, she was sure she could fill it within a couple of hours. "We're out in the open. You guys find some shade and hydrate. Take turns keeping watch, more Undead are probably on their way." He voice cracked again and she dug harder into the ground, happy that the deeper she went the easier it became. "I need to keep busy." Claire admitted quietly, barely audible over the harsh sound of her frantic shovelling.

Rain nodded like she knew exactly what Claire meant, bent down and scooped up some sand. She scattered it over the bodies and crossed herself, before turning back to the redhead.

"Let me know when you need a break." She told Claire, who nodded absently, her brow creased with concentration as she focused all of her energy on burying Alice's clones, not even noticing as each of her companions took turns scattering a handful of sand in way of respect.

…

Half an hour later and the tank top was off again. Her body glistened with sweat and her skin shone golden in the sun; muscles tightened and rippled with each of her movements. The air was so thick with solemnity and concern for Alice down below that no one could even muster the energy to perve on the redhead.

Helena sent K-Mart over with a water bottle which Claire drained gratefully. Rain recruited Cameron and a metal pole they found in the debris scattered in the distance and tried loosening as much ground as they could to make Claire's self-appointed job a little easier.

An hour and fifteen minutes passed. The longer they waited, the more determined Claire became.

"She's going to fuck up her back." Jill murmured softly.

"You go tell her to stop then." Rain smirked.

"I think it's kinda morosely romantic." Jill confessed thoughtfully then straightened her expression, anticipating Rain's teasing remark but it never came.

"Yeah." Rain agreed with a soft smile and pulled Jill closer into her side.

…

She tore through the lower levels of the Umbrella facility. The virus having somehow gotten inside and infected all the operatives. A part of Alice was disappointed by this, like she'd somehow been robbed from killing them herself. After all, these creatures she was cutting down, weren't _them_ any longer.

Her rage gradually calmed in her disappointment, but instantly flared again when she came face to face with her 'creator'. She could scent his diseased flesh, and a wicked sneer spread across her face when he clearly recognized her.

"It's you!" Dr Sam Isaacs exclaimed, looking as though she was his prodigal daughter returning home. "My most perfect creation." He fell to his knees in a manner suggesting worship, even after his claim at godliness.

The blonde's grip tightened on her Kukris, torn between wanting to savour the moment, to watch him succumb to the virus in some divine irony and yet still wanting to deliver the final blow herself while Isaacs was still lucid enough to know it was her doing it.

"I've tried to re-create it, it wouldn't work on them!" He shouted in sudden frustration, pulling at his hair with both hands and pieces of his scalp came right off. Isaacs barely noticed the hairy, rotting, flesh now lodged in his fists. "But just when I found her…" He started crying, wrenching with sobs and Alice lowered her blades to glare at the absurdity of the situation. "She turned on me, just like _you_ did!" He shouted at Alice, looking betrayed. "_I_ made you what you are! I would've made _her_ even better! And look what she did to me." He sobbed again. "I'm your father!" He shouted like some sort of Zombie Vader and promptly found the tip of a kukri blade pierced right between his eyes.

Alice sighed and ground her teeth together as she pressed a boot onto his shoulder for leverage to dislodge her weapon without getting zombie guts on herself. She didn't spare Isaacs another glance as she scented the air wanting to make sure it was clear, before Claire would undoubtedly rush down there. She guiltily bit her lip as she remembered the look the redhead gave her just before the elevator doors separated them. Alice couldn't have Claire see her like this. The fact that her first instinct had been to just fall into Claire's arms upon discovery of her dead clones only made her more determined to enter the Umbrella facility alone.

She _was_ a creation. A _monster_. Claire didn't deserve being burdened by her.

Her body went rigid when she smelled humans and a malicious grin spread across her face at finding there hiding place. She retraced her steps down a hall she'd already cleared, stepping over the dead Undead who'd distracted her from finding them in the first place and theatrically ripped the door to a lab right from its hinges.

She frowned as her eyes landed on an attractive blonde woman sitting on a hospital bed, a tall brunette lay with her head on the blonde's lap. Alice tilted her head to the side, meeting the blonde's gaze who was staring back with defiance and a hint of suspicious confusion.

The moments ticked by, Alice uncertain of who they were, taking in their appearance, noting how they didn't seem like Umbrella Operatives. The brunette was dressed in a hospital gown, the blonde in black sweat pants and a white tank top. It was only the brunette waking up that finally broke the staring contest between Alice and the blonde.

"Am I dead yet?" She murmured and the blonde smirked.

"No, you made it through." She smiled fondly, ignoring Alice still in the doorway. "Our plan worked, Isaacs infected them all," she said proudly, "but we seem to have run into another problem…" She sobered and looked back up at Alice.

The brunette turned to follow her gaze and frowned.

"One of the clones made it?" The brunette looked almost afraid to smile, but did anyway, coughing lightly.

"May I get her some water?" The blonde asked Alice who just nodded, fascinated by what she was hearing.

_Did these two cause the spread of the infection in the facility?_

The blonde returned and helped her friend to sit up and carefully drink from the Styrofoam cup. Alice took a quick step toward them and they both tensed but did nothing else.

"She's infected." Alice told the blonde unable to hide her remorse and both women relaxed at the show of compassion.

"She was." The blonde smiled. "But I gave her the antivirus. She's been sleeping it off, should be fine in an hour or so." She affectionately brushed the curly brown hair out her friend's face.

"There's and antivirus?" Alice's eyes were wide and hopeful and the women in front of her finally relaxed fully.

…

It had been almost three hours and Claire Redfield had finally closed up the grave entirely. Every muscle in her body burned. She ignored the pain in her lower back and watched her companions pressing the sand tightly together with their feet. Helena and Sarah were off filling water canisters at the tour bus. The only excitement they'd had, was two lone Undead stumbling toward them from the distance. Rain had retrieved her precious sniper rifle and gotten on top of the bus taking out one, before a pout from Jill had her sighing but surrendering her weapon, so her lover could take down the other.

Everyone froze at the sound of the elevator dinging to announce its arrival back on the surface.

Claire remained unmoving even as Jill and Rain ran forward, not a doubt in anyone's mind that it would be Alice emerging from the lift. And even though she wasn't surprised when the blonde walked out carrying a large metallic suitcase, Claire still felt each of her stiff muscles relaxing in relief.

"Cameron." Alice husked and Claire closed her eyes, letting the sound of the blonde's voice travel over her sore body like a soothing balm. She wondered briefly if she was even capable of moving from where she leaned on the handle of the shovel for support.

She straightened though, at the two women who exited the elevator behind Alice. Everyone did, but Alice's lack of antagonism stopped them from doing anything, so they waited for the shaggy blonde to explain.

Cameron took the proffered box and blankly waited for further instruction.

"This is Olivia and Myka, they were held prisoner by Isaacs. They got him infected and his dead now." She smirked and so did Rain and Jill. "Olivia's also immune to the T-virus, they used her to synthesize another antivirus. A better one." She turned to Cameron again as everyone else stared at the blonde in awe. "Can you find out what it's made of? We can try and make more." She asked the Terminator, who gave a curt nod and walked off to presumably do just that. "We know it works, because Myka was infected yesterday morning, the antivirus was administered late afternoon and an hour ago I scented faint traces of the virus still in her system, now I can't scent anything."

Still everyone just stared with wide dubious eyes until:

"_Myka?!"_ It was a scream of pure relief and disbelief as Helena started running toward them from the Humvee.

It hadn't even occurred to Claire that the woman could be Helena's Myka. One look at the curly haired brunette whose face lit up like Christmas morning before she seemed to go into complete shock, left no doubt about it.

"I'm going for a walk." Alice announced seemingly indifferent to the scene unfolding. Dark eyes moved to the covered grave and then to Claire who tore herself from the imminent reunion to longingly stare back at the shaggy blonde.

Why the fuck did she need to hug this woman so bad? Claire was never comfortable with affection, but Alice made her feel like those irritating girls on those teenage romcoms: all mushy and shit.

"_No_." It was an anguished moan from Myka that had Claire snap back to attention. She scowled at the yearning heartbroken look on Helena's face as she stood in front of Myka who had welded herself to Olivia's side. "You don't get to look at me like that." The curly haired brunette said in a voice matching Helena's distraught face.

A brief glance at Alice's retreating form and Claire was staring at Helena again.

_Why weren't they hugging? Stop with the fucking hugging, Redfield!_

Claire shook her head and stepped forward, careful not to put too much strain on her muscles as she moved.

"May we talk in private?" Helena asked in a small voice that almost brought Claire to tears.

_Fuck, I must be PMS-ing._

"Whatever you want to say you can say in front of Olivia." Myka said, her voice more firm.

The Convoy's collective glare shifted onto Olivia, who to her credit, didn't even flinch as Helena's friends all stared at her with equal parts hatred and suspicion. She lifted her chin and stepped slightly forward extending a hand to Helena.

"Olivia Dunham."

Helena stared at the hand, and then her aggrieved gaze shifted to Myka again who was staring at the ground. Olivia dropped her hand and cleared her throat.

"It's an honour to meet you Miss Wells. I've been a fan since I was old enough to read." Olivia admitted sheepishly. Helena's smile looked more like a grimace as she briefly acknowledged the complement with a faint nod and went back to staring at Myka with all the hurt and love in the world pouring out of her dark stormy eyes.

"Were you famous, H?" K-Mart frowned. As did Claire, cause if Helena was famous in any way, K-Mart would've heard of her.

Myka laughed bitterly.

"Didn't she tell you who she is?"

A slightly panicked look crossed Helena's face, but she stood strong.

"And who am I, Myka?" She asked in an unsteady voice.

"Helena Georgina Wells," the tall brunette answered, her eyes red and cheeks wet from silently crying, "better known as H.G Wells. Former Warehouse 12 and 13 agent. Inventor. Novelist. Historian. Mother. Friend. Lover." Myka couldn't hide the love and admiration in her eyes even as her voice rasped and cracked on almost every word. "Destroyer of worlds and hearts." She sneered, with a pained grimace. "Bronzed for a century to enter this time and completely fuck me over." The anger was back but Claire heard only one thing.

"You're saying that H is_ the _H.G. Wells? _Father_ of Science Fiction?" The redhead chuckled half-heartedly, because no matter the absurdity and craziness of the statement, it still felt inappropriate to be laughing in that moment. But then Helena looked at her with remorse, and eyes pleading for forgiveness and Claire's eyes almost popped out of her head, because she knew about the artefacts and the warehouses and the time-travel and even the bronzing and all those hours discussing H.G. Wells' work and –

"Oh my god it's true!" She breathed in wonder at Helena who gave a relieved smile in return at the not-angry reaction.

Claire looked ready to burst as she bounced on her feet with excitement and questions, when Sarah placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Not now, Claire." Sarah gently admonished.

The redhead instantly deflated, but nodded her understanding, before turning to glare at Myka.

_Because really, what the fuck? _

She didn't expect to find Myka glaring right back at her. She straightened her back and took a step closer to Helena.

"Where's _Nate_?" Myka asked, the name being gritted out.

"I left him seven months prior to the Outbreak."

Myka seemed shocked by this and tears formed in her eyes again and Helena's feet shifted toward her but Myka flinched back and then Helena's eyes were tearing up too. Claire looked at her companions. There wasn't a dry eye anywhere and they still had no fucking clue what was going on and why Myka wasn't in Helena's arms already.

But Claire finally realised what was happening. They had all sync'd up. Thank god for Vegas. She'd stocked up on enough tampons to last them all for the next two years.

"_Six months_?" Myka's voice broke. "You were barely with him for half a year?"

And this is why women confused Claire. Because _why_ was Myka upset that Helena left whoever the fuck Nate was?

"I begged you to come with me." Myka was full on crying again. "I put myself out there and you chose _Nate_. You chose boring fucking Nate, because you wanted a _normal_ life with him."

Helena hung her head but it snapped up again when Myka shouted at her to look at her.

"You _chose_ Nate who didn't even know the real you._ I_ knew you, Helena." She desperately pointed at herself. "I saw you almost destroy the world, and I saw you saving it. And I loved every single part of you, even the parts that scared me." Her breathing was laboured as she tried to contain the sobs trying to break free and Claire was finally starting to understand who the fuck Nate was.

"But you chose to be Emily Lake and have a normal life with Nate, over being H.G. Wells - the most extraordinary woman to have ever lived - with _me_."

Claire had never seen Helena at a loss for words, her mouth gaping slightly, opening and closing, until finally:

"I made a mistake." She whispered so brokenly that Claire didn't even fucking care anymore, she moved to wrap and arm around Helena's waist and straightened when Helena relaxed into her, seemingly having craved the comfort.

Myka's glare returned at the gesture.

"It's been an exhausting day for all of us." Claire held her gaze steadily. "We have questions regarding your captivity and we have food and shelter to offer you."

Myka looked away guiltily, but Olivia nodded her thanks.

"I'm assuming Alice removed the threat down below?"

"Yes. She's quite something." Olivia remarked, but stopped smiling when Claire's icy blue eyes burned into her face.

"We're setting up camp here tonight. Kid, get them something to eat and drink please?"

K-Mart nodded, sparing the two strangers a wary glance but did as she was told.

"Rain, we need to go see what we can scavenge below, I'm taking H with me." She removed her arm from around Helena and slipped her hand into hers leading the woman away from her long lost love, hoping that once the excitement had calmed, they'd speak to each other privately.

"She'll come around, H." Claire whispered on her way to the Humvee to retrieve their weapons.

Helena said nothing, but squeezed her hand in return. It was enough for Claire, they didn't need to talk.

After gearing up, they met up with Rain back at the elevator.

"Keep an eye on the blonde!" Claire shouted toward Sarah and Jill loud enough for Olivia and everyone else to hear. "I don't trust her!"

Claire sent the blonde another arctic glare before they entered the elevator. When the doors dinged closed, Rain burst out laughing and even Helena weakly joined in. Claire stared at them in confusion.

"What?" She asked, pretty sure they were laughing at her expense.

Rain clapped her on the shoulder.

"I love you all _jelly_, Freckles. Bitchy looks sexy on you." Rain grinned, only adding to Claire's bewilderment.

…..

Sarah also smirked knowingly after the command she received from Claire. She shook her head in amusement and approached the two women but paused and frowned when Olivia's eyes seemed to light up in recognition.

"The Mother of All Destiny…" She whispered a wide smile spreading across her face even as Sarah's frown deepened.

Cameron appeared at her side in an instant, having joined the group again after hearing Myka's heart-wrenching shouting.

"Are you part of the Resistance?" Cameron asked straight out.

"No." Olivia shook her head still smiling her admiration at the perturbed brunette. "In my world Sarah Conner died in 2005, whilst destroying Skynet before it became strong enough to become a threat. Why aren't you older?"

"Are you an alien?" K-Mart wondered out loud, then elaborated after Olivia looked at her as though _she_ was the alien. "In your world? Ring a bell?" Her tone was a bit irritated in a show of complete, unquestioning, solidarity with Claire.

"More like parallel dimension." Myka explained on Olivia's behalf. "I still can't believe I didn't know about that."

"I come from a world which is essentially a copy of this one. Everyone has a doppelganger, physically a carbon copy, same name, but not necessarily with similar traits. It sounds farfetched I know, and you don't have to believe me, but I'm done with secrets."

"Amen sister!" K-Mart flatly agreed as she kept her camera trained on Olivia, who seemed to only be speaking to Sarah.

_Such a bitch._

"I worked with the FBI's Fringe division on this side. We built a bridge two years ago making travel between our worlds easier. While I was here, my world was destroyed, along with everyone I loved."

"Another fucking secret organisation." K-Mart muttered under her breath.

"I thought you said Skynet was destroyed in 2005?" Jill reminded.

"Sarah Conner saved the world in 2005 from Skynet. Last year my world was devastated by a deadly viral epidemic."

Everyone's mouths formed an 'o' in comprehension.

"You should be older." She told Sarah again. "Almost ten years older."

"We time jumped. Safety reasons." Cameron offered bluntly and Sarah sent her a grateful smile.

Olivia thankfully seemed to leave it at that. Like time jumping was an everyday occurrence.

"Is there some way or where we can clean up?"

"Yeah come with me." Jill announced leading them to the tour bus, Olivia throwing one last look over her shoulder at the now stoic Sarah.

"And there you have it folks. The Father of Science Fiction and The Mother of All Destiny, _both_ a part of this Convoy. And now that we have an antivirus, these zombies are gonna be royally fucked." K-Mart grinned so brightly into her camera lens, that even the perturbed Sarah had to smile.

…

They spent the day carting supplies up from the facility. Cameron salvaging what she could from the destroyed labs to synthesize more antivirus. Myka spent the day hiding in the RV and Helena only mentioned her once to Claire during that time:

"You cannot allow Myka to leave. She's stubborn, she's going to want to leave. It's a selfish want on my part I know, but it's also safer for her here with us."

Claire had just nodded. She'd tie Myka to Xena's turret if it would make H happy.

The_ H.G.-fucking-Wells!_

_That_, they did speak about. Extensively. Even Rain, who hadn't shown any interested in the '_Deceased_ Author' before, was full of questions. Helena was even more intriguing than her male persona. All her inventions and the work she did in Warehouses 12 and 13.

Later that night they all sat gathered around the camp fire where Claire was grilling Olivia, because – well just _because_.

"Two Albert Weskers." Jill shook her head.

"They used my world as a test run, we were slightly more technologically advanced," she looked at Sarah, "that's why Skynet became the threat it was in 2005 already," Sarah nodded her thanks at the answer to the question she hadn't even asked yet and Olivia turned back to Jill. "I've actually seen at least four Albert Weskers." She lamented.

"Parallel Universe Weskers or clone Weskers?" Claire asked and Olivia looked impressed by her perceptiveness.

_Yeah Bitch. _

"I can't be sure. Though there are an infinite amount of dimensions existing at the exact same time, crossing worlds is rather noticeable. We were only aware of your world. So given what I'd seen down in that facility, I'm leaning toward the majority being clones. And they have abilities."

Rain groaned. "The bastard infected himself didn't he?"

Olivia nodded. "The only reason I'm still alive is because the Cortexophan in my system had somehow made me immune to the T-Virus, but using my DNA, Wesker had also found a way to suppress the spread of the virus in _his_ system. He struggles though, and needs to use small dosages of the antivirus to keep it under control."

"Good. He has a weakness." Helena finally stopped staring at the bus where Myka still resided and added to the conversation. "I will kill all versions of him for keeping Myka prisoner."

No one argued, but everyone nodded solemnly. Given the chance they'd all kill him without batting an eyelash.

"It's been a rough few months." Olivia started, her eyes compassionate on Helena and Claire felt a twinge of guilt for hating the woman's guts. "She'd find herself speaking about you and then stop and change the topic. I'm not sure what happened, but she cares about you, she just needs some time."

Helena smiled softly at her, before turning dejectedly to stoke the fire without commenting on the kind words.

Claire and Olivia rose as one, pointing there weapons in the same direction. Claire forgot to be impressed as she lowered her gun and sat down again, unable to hide her smile.

"It's Alice." She murmured and Olivia took one last look to make sure before sitting back down as well.

Claire closed her eyes, holding a breath as Alice walked passed them right behind the redhead. Claire desperately wanted to see her face; see if the shaggy blonde was okay. When she opened her eyes again everyone who had been staring at her looked away. Save for Olivia who looked as though realisation had just struck and then smiled at Claire with empathy.

Claire sighed and slouched, until Alice's footsteps – yes Claire could recognize her by her footsteps, most of her friends' actually, though she got confused with Rain and Cameron sometimes – returned. And suddenly Alice was in front of her, sitting down crossed legged on the ground.

The shaggy blonde turned to her side and opened the first aid kit she'd returned with. Tentatively taking Claire's hand in her own, she removed the redhead's fingerless gloves. Claire hissed when she was carefully parted with them.

Alice scowled at the calloused and blistered mess Claire had created that day. The blisters were torn open, some raw from being repeatedly aggravated.

Claire just stared down at Alice holding her hands, not believing what was happening. She didn't dare look up at the others. It should've hurt a lot more when Alice started cleaning her wounds, but somehow it didn't.

Claire sat looking like a deer caught in headlights, remaining passive, afraid to move or talk lest she frightened Alice away. Though the blonde's hands were rough, her hold was gentle. Claire bit her lip and swallowed back a groan, when Alice lightly blew cool air over her palms and it made the redhead shudder.

Her hands were then neatly wrapped, and admittedly weren't so much of an irritation as before the blonde had treated them. Claire would've taken care of it herself, but she was so caught up with everything that was happening. What with finding out that her friend was_ the_ H.G Fucking Wells and wanting to keep an eye on Olivia who was from an alternate _dimension_.

Claire was about to lift her gaze and smirk at the other blonde, proud that Alice was ignoring everyone for her, when Alice decided to place a tender kiss on the palm of her right hand. She froze even as her entire arm went limp, so Alice could do with it whatever she wanted.

She pressed Claire's palm to her cheek this time and finally looked up at her. Eyes for once not fully dilated, but still wide and sparkling with emotion.

"Thank you." She rasped and Claire just wanted to tackle her and kiss her till she smiled, but instead remained sitting still as a statue, only nodding slightly and allowed Alice control of her hand. She watched in awe as Alice's fingers slipped between her own, and a warm forehead lowered to rest on her knee, then Alice's free hand clutched almost desperately at the seam of Claire's pants. Befuddled, her first instinct was to pick Alice up and hug her to her – like she'd been wanting to do for the entire fucking day – but given the fact that Alice could only bring herself to hug her leg, Claire settled on slipping her free hand into the hair at the base of Alice's neck. Gently massaging her reassurance. The woman was still vibrating with emotion, and then Claire felt hot tears falling onto the hand still entwined with Alice's being held to the blonde's chest. Her heart burst in response and she bent forward pressing her cheek on Alice's head as she continued to run her fingers through the shaggy blonde head of hair.

_It was the most awkward and sweetest hug in history_ – Rain would later comment – but in that moment, everyone rose as if of one mind and went to sleep in their respective vehicles.

Neither Claire nor Alice noticed their departure.

….

_Next Chapter: Red Sonja_

**_A/N_**_: I haven't smoked in two days. Hoping to last till tomorrow night at least. I'll update early next week again. Also, just to reiterate: This is a Clairice story, all other pairings are a free for all. Maybe I'll have Rain enter into a polyamorous relationship with the others so I can finally write that orgy scene. They'll be like a Lesbian Sex Cult worshipping The Evil Queen – Regina Mills as their goddess. Its definitely in the realm of possibilities with this particular story. Maybe I'll even pair Cameron with Xena the Humvee (Cameron Dias –The Counsellor inspired). Who knows what the sociopath in me will come up with next? Furthermore, I went a little crazy with Olivia's background (crazier than usual). Her history will be a mixture of both Olivia and Alt-livia. For those of you wondering who the fuck Olivia Dunham is: 1. Shame on you and 2. See point one._

_Dragodina: Hahaha will you be able to hold off for another 23 Chapters? You might be better off getting out of the shower/bath and finding someone to scratch that itch ;-P You should also drop a line to Kendra, you two can talk about how much I suck hehehe_

_Kendra: Happy Thanksgiving babe, meet Dragodina, she enjoys cold showers and ice-play ;-P Enjoy!_

_Tlc125: Deep down I have heard of Thanksgiving Thursday. When do you Americans do that Superbowl thing? I could Google all this, but you're a teacher Shorty, teach me xD We all have a friend like Rain. Pump me full of vodka and I am that friend lol Say hi to Myka Bering! I love Myka so much._

_Guest: Talented woman? More like an egomaniac. Have you whispered to a woman's clit before? Just try it, drives'em insane for some odd reason hehehe I can't write more Sarah and Cameron cause I didn't watch the show. Really, I got the gist of the show, so I'm sucking it out of my thumb as we go along. I have no idea what Cameron's abilities are. Next chapter I might have a screwdriver come out of her fingertip, or a purple dildo appearing out of a compartment between her legs. Who knows? Sarah is very OOC because whenever I picture Lena Heady's gorgeous face in my head a British accent comes out of her mouth, Cersei speaks. It's very confusing. Not all relationship failures are necessarily anyone's fault. Go read my fic Lone Wolf, love triangle. Very depressing. Maybe you shouldn't read it._

_xx_


	12. Red Sonja

**Chapter 12**

**Red Sonja**

It wasn't like Alice was ignoring her again… Maybe Claire was just being a little chicken shit about the whole thing. That weird hugging thing they did lasted till the early hours of the morning. Neither of them saying a word until the horizon brightened and Alice lifted her bloodshot eyes to Claire's and smiled the sweetest smile Claire had ever seen in her life.

The shaggy blonde hadn't disappeared after that… No, Alice seemed to be every-fucking-where all of a sudden and Claire just couldn't stop _looking_ at her. When she was caught in her blatant appraisal, Alice would just smile that smile again, before going about her business. Claire was even treated to bright green eyes more often now, though sometimes wide blown pupils still appeared; like when Claire was cleaning her weapons, or killing zombies, or training with K-Mart, or talking to/anywhere near Helena.

Then there was Helena.

"Just go to her. Learn from my mistakes. _Look_ at what I did." She pointed over at Myka who would stare yearningly at Helena, but refuse to talk to her at all. "_I love you Myka Bering!"_ Helena shouted across the campsite for the world to hear and the curly haired brunette turned bright red before looking away and Claire could've sworn she saw a hint of a smile.

Helena smirked, having seen the involuntarily quirking of Myka's lips as well.

"I was scared and insecure and I made a terrible mistake." She told Claire in earnest. "I'm not going to waste this chance dawdling around my feelings. I will show her exactly what she means to me and I won't give up. Even if she chooses someone else or never speaks to me again. It doesn't matter. Because she is _safe_ and she is_ here_ and I won't dare ask the universe for any more than that."

….

Another three days passed. They were still debating the best course of action to take with the anti-virus. They'd dropped the formula Cameron had ascertained at the various shelters they'd come across, but they needed mass manufacturing and global distribution to make any significant impact on the Outbreak.

Claire had gone hunting that morning. It had been difficult finding prey in the desert, but they were back in the forest now, enjoying the shade and greenery. She'd found a large deer and had to get back to camp to ask someone to help with dragging it back. And then was struck with the absolutely brilliant idea of asking Alice.

Okay, so maybe she went hunting for that very purpose. Maybe she passed over three deer before landing her giant. Big enough to feed everyone. Ignoring her obvious Neanderthallic need to impress Alice with her hunter-provider skills, the redhead felt confident strutting toward the blonde sitting under a tree and reading a magazine, when it struck her that she was _really_ going to do it. Faltering only slightly, Claire took a deep fortifying breath and walked right up to the shaggy blonde woman of her wet dreams.

"Hey." She greeted, pleased that she sounded close enough to her usual pitch. Alice however jumped up into the air, landing gracefully on her feet like a freaking cat and turned wide green eyes to her.

"Red!" It was more an exclamation of surprise than an actual greeting, but Claire was intrigued by the blush that spread up Alice's cheeks and to the tips of her ears.

She stared at it in wonder and then grinned at the pretty picture a flustered Alice painted.

"Whatcha reading?" Claire smirked at the magazine now suspiciously hidden behind Alice's back.

"N-nothing." Alice STUTTERED, and Claire gaped again.

"Is it _porn_?" She whispered conspiratorially.

She'd been hanging out with Rain for far too long, and apparently all the lesbians in the Convoy just loved sex and porn. Bunch of Nymphomaniacs.

"_No!_" Alice shouted indignantly, but still hid the magazine away.

Claire believed the woman for some reason, but that only made her want to know what had Alice so ruffled even more.

"Then what is it, Alice?" She drawled, while she covertly took a step closer.

Not so easily fooled, Alice just smoothly stepped away.

"It's private." She muttered, blushing even more furiously and jumping away, as Claire made a grab for the magazine.

"Then you should read it in private, shouldn't you?" She smirked at Alice, who grinned as she held the magazine away from Claire.

"You're too short to reach. Now you'll never know." And just like that, the flustered blonde was gone; a devilish smirk replacing a sheepish smile.

Claire's grin almost split her face as she rose to the challenge, ignoring all sense of propriety to get that goddamned magazine that had somehow become as important and prestigious as an Olympic Gold Medal.

She wrapped herself around Alice, moving around lanky limbs like a snake, oblivious to the effect her arms and hands innocently falling on hips and grasping at shoulders and wrists was having; unaware of the sharp intake of breath when her breasts rubbed against Alice's arm.

Claire liked winning, and Alice hadn't stipulated any rules in their current game. So she softly pressed against a nerve at the back of Alice's knees – _yay shorts_ – sending her opponent tumbling to the ground. As a surprised Alice turned onto her back trying to see where the freakishly fast, redheaded shadow had gone, she found herself straddled – _yes straddled_ – and her wrists pinned next to her head.

"Say Uncle!" Claire grinned, ignorant of the affect her brazen disregard of Alice's personal space was evoking. Alice dropped the magazine in surrender and Claire snatched it, sitting upright and lifted her trophy in the air, whooping in victory.

She beamed down at the flustered Alice, who still lay flat on her back - as Claire continued to straddle her like it was a normal thing the two of them did, like all the time.

"May I look at it?" Claire asked with a shy smile, arm still raised in the air.

The dazed blonde just nodded dumbly as Claire eagerly lowered the magazine, only to see that it wasn't a magazine at all.

….

"Raise your hand if you didn't see _that_ coming." Rain smirked, pointing at the two.

Cameron raised her hand with a cheeky grin and Rain stuck her tongue out at the Terminator.

When the wrestling had started, everyone instinctively gathered and braced themselves, waiting for something to explode or go flying through the air. They barely resisted the urge to clap and cheer when Claire finally pinned Alice.

"I don't think that Kim Possible even knows what she's doing to poor Ali." Rain continued and K-Mart gave a dramatic gasp.

"Kim and Shego!"

"Alice is so not a Shego." Rain told her firmly.

"Fang and Lightning." Jill offered.

The three of them stood pondering that pairing seriously, as the others ignored them in favour of watching Claire and Alice.

"They're both kinda more of a Lightning than they're a Fang, even though Alice is more of a Fang than Claire, don't you think?" Rain asked and they nodded sagely before K-Mart's eyes lit up like she'd been struck with brilliance.

"What?" Both Jill and Rain asked.

"Jean Grey and Wolverine." She said excitedly.

They thought on it like they were pondering an international peace treaty. Then both started nodding before they were smiling and grinning at K-Mart.

"Claire is so a Wolverine." They agreed.

….

Claire sat back on Alice's lap, brows furrowed as she stared at the comic book in her hand: _Savage Red Sonja: Queen of the Frozen Wastes Issue #1_. Why would Alice try and hide this though? She herself didn't go a day without being called dork, geek or nerd by either K-Mart or Rain. Most of the time they weren't entirely wrong. She knows it, she embraces it.

"You like comics?" She peaked over the comic book at the woman who still lay motionless underneath her.

"I used to collect." Alice answered, her voice gruffer than usual, her pupils blown, but Claire was used to that so didn't think much of it. "Red Sonja is my favourite." Alice's voice gradually deepened into a sensual husk and that had Claire forgetting about Red Sonja altogether, placing the comic to the side, as her focus shifted entirely on the beautiful woman beneath her.

"Why?" She rasped back, suddenly very aware of her spread thighs, and surely Alice could feel how warm it was getting on her lower belly?

Claire placed her hands on either side of Alice's shoulders and leaned onto them for support, hoping to stop the sudden dizziness that overcame her, but god, was she an idiot? Because that was such a stupid idea. Or was her body just taking over and doing what it wanted to without her consent?

"Many reasons." Alice licked her lips, staring at Claire's mouth, breathing so hard, her heaving chest caused Claire to _move_ on top of her.

Instead of getting off of Alice, like she knew she should, Claire mechanically lowered onto her elbows instead, pressing the length of their torsos together. Like her hardened nipples were magnetic points seeking out Alice's polar opposite nipples. Claire frowned at the thought, but a soft whimper escaped her and she was forced to close her eyes, shuddering at how great it felt to feel so much of the blonde pressed against her. When her eyes fluttered open again, slightly glazed over with want - her own pupils almost matching Alice's - the blonde let out a helpless whine, and her hands flew to grip Claire's waist.

Part of Claire expected to be thrown off. Part of Alice needed to get Claire off of her. But her hands refused to cooperate and stayed fused onto Claire's sides; both women unmoving as they locked eyes, breathing into each-others' mouths.

"When I saw you for the first time," Alice swallowed hard and licked her lips again, tightening her grip on Claire's waist when the redhead's eyes followed the movement in a daze and then mimicked the action, "it was the first thing I thought of."

Claire's brows knitted, not sure what they were talking about anymore.

"You remind me of her." Alice confessed as though she would tell Claire anything she wanted to know in that moment.

Claire, though, wasn't really focused on anything other than what had fast become her number one objective:

"Kiss me." She whispered, moving closer to Alice, their lips almost brushing.

Alice moaned and involuntarily bucked her hips when Claire's chest rubbed deliciously against hers.

"Fuck..." Claire groaned when Alice rocked into her, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the delicious pressure. "_Kiss me, Alice_." She pleaded, her whole body felt on fire and she couldn't remember how they even got into the position to begin with, but fuck if she didn't want to be exactly where she was. If only Alice would just kiss her already.

"I can't." Alice was close to tears with how she was struggling to do the right thing.

"Do you want to?" Intense blue eyes bored into her own and Alice forgot everything and just mindlessly answered:

"_Yes_."

Claire's lips were on her before the word was even completely out. Groaning and flattening herself against Alice. God, just kissing Alice felt even better than masturbating. Claire was determined to never stop doing it.

….

As soon as Claire's lips met Alice's, their audience jumped back to scramble for cover. All save for Cameron - who didn't fear being struck by a wayward log - and Olivia and Myka, who gaped at them as though they were completely insane.

They backed up some more and stared at the tree branches whipping around like a sudden strong wind was blowing.

"It's like _The Happening_." K-Mart whispered.

"That movie freaked me the fuck out." Sarah grunted and received a few agreeing nods.

"I don't even blame Ali." Rain sighed.

"Yeah if Claire was straddling me like that, I'd have given in a lot sooner." Jill agreed.

"Claire is rather irresistible." Helena murmured pensively, her eyes darting from the tree to the couple making out below it and then something drew her attention to her left, where Myka was glaring at her. "…to _Alice_." Helena added instantly. "Alice finds Claire irresistible?" The statement turned into an uncertain question when she realised that Myka could be glaring at her for any number of reasons.

To her surprise – a very pleasant one at that – Myka just smirked at the reaction and looked away. Helena felt like she was walking on air after that miniscule gesture. Myka had sort of smiled at her and her darling Claire was getting some sweet lady kisses. It was a perfect day.

She focused her attention back on the couple and their tree.

"Hand me your video recorder, would you, Pet?" She asked K-Mart, who complied with a curious look as Helena started filming Claire and Alice.

"I don't think KP would want you to make them a porno, Snowflake." Rain smirked.

"KP? I thought we were calling her Wolverine?" K-Mart scowled.

"Wolverine doesn't seem to fit this particular situation. That could be her code name, like she was Shadow in the Brotherhood." Rain offered and K-Mart nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Myka darling, how far do you think I am from their position?"

"About fifty metres." Myka answered without thinking then looked like she wanted to kick herself. Helena spared her any teasing though and just continued to record.

"Cameron, are you sensing anything from Alice at the moment?"

"Increased heart rate, body temperature –

- humidity – Rain grinned.

- moaning." K-Mart added and high-fived Rain.

Helena rolled her eyes. "Focus children, this is important." She scolded even as she smiled at their antics.

"Cameron I meant: can you pick up on her psionic ability, from the shifting of the rocks and leaves she looks to be creating about a ten meter radius?" She asked for confirmation.

"Twelve." Myka offered not looking at her.

"Eleven point four." Cameron confirmed.

"Thank you." Helena told them both. "Notice the falling leaves." She instructed no one in particular, then zoomed the camera onto the rustling trees' excessive shedding. Leaves and twigs were falling down but not landing on the pair heatedly kissing, oblivious to the world around them. But then the trees started shaking more, and pebbles and rocks started rising into the air around the couple.

Helena zoomed out.

"Twenty metres?"

"Twenty metres." Myka agreed.

"Nineteen point seven."

Helena nodded, concerned from behind the camera, noting instantly what had changed. Claire had shifted positions and her thigh had moved in between Alice's legs. Not just that, the redhead was rolling her hips as Alice held onto her ass.

"Everyone back up some more, Rain you need to move Xena out of the way." Helena said.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" She asked concerned.

"We probably should, but I need to see how far her reach goes." Helena told her. "If we know that, Alice would worry less, they'd be able to be together. Perhaps in a slightly more controlled environment, but _together_." She emphasized.

Rain nodded that she agreed and ran off to save Xena. If anything happened to the Humvee, Alice wouldn't be getting lucky ever again.

"Where's your tripod, K? I'll set up the camera and then we're going to try and give them as much privacy as we can."

"_Phew_. They're hot and all, but Claire's like my sister and I don't wanna see that shit." K-Mart chuckled and so did Helena, laughing softly with her. This time when her eyes met Myka's, the curly haired brunette openly smiled back before shyly looking away again. Myka's smile disappeared however, as she looked in Claire and Alice's direction.

"Uh…Helena?" She called for the time traveller's attention who was already turning to watch the heavy sway of the tree, able to hear it groaning and creaking and then there was a loud snapping and a thick branch came crashing down at the couple.

Loud screams of panic filled the air, Helena's own included. But everyone stopped and gaped at the branch suspended in the air about two feet from Claire's back.

…..

It was the screams that brought her out of her stupor. Her lips bruised, her stomach coiled tightly, her underwear soaked right through. She pulled back and looked up at Claire who was slowly opening her eyes. Gorgeous Claire, whose first reaction was to sheepishly smile at her and brush a thumb over Alice's cheek.

"You're so beautiful." Claire murmured breathlessly, before continuing her thorough scan of Alice's face.

Never having been good at receiving compliments on her looks, preferring rather to be validated on her skills, Alice averted her gaze and came face to face with the gigantic branch, which might as well have been a tree on its own. It was only then that Alice became aware of the uncontrolled energy she was emitting. Frowning, the blonde frantically looked around for damage. It looked like a storm had hit all around them.

After using her telekinesis to shift the branch away from Claire, Alice then wrapped her arms around the confused redhead, still blissfully dazed enough to not ask any questions, and lifted them both up into a standing position. She took in her surroundings again, settling on the crowd watching them. After counting heads and scanning for injuries, Alice panicked briefly before spotting Rain walking from the Humvee parked much further than it was before.

She scowled at the group for not stopping her sooner.

"Alice?" Claire was looking at her, completely lucid again, having seen everything that she'd done.

"I need to go." Alice whispered with wild panicky eyes and abruptly ran off into the forest.

Claire didn't shout after her, or run after her, she just went to sit on the ground, back against the tree trunk and placed her still flushed face into the palms of her hands feeling utterly defeated.

That look on Alice's face was _not_ good.

She started playing everything back in her mind. Wondering whether she'd pushed Alice into something she wasn't ready for. And though Alice was stronger than her, Claire kinda felt like – no matter how little control she felt she had – she was the one who instigated it after Alice had said that 'she can't'.

Now she might've ruined it forever.

….

After sending Sarah to check on Claire, Helena grabbed the camera and headed after Alice, only being stopped once by a firm yet gentle and oh so painfully familiar hand circling her wrist.

"Is she dangerous?" Myka asked so earnestly that Helena didn't even dare look smug at the show of concern.

"Not to any of us." She answered honestly and Myka seemed pleased and let her go again.

The place where Myka's fingers had tenderly wrapped around her still burned forty minutes later when she finally found Alice.

"Should I bow in your presence?" Alice smirked as Helena came up to her where she was leaning against a tree.

"Well neither myself nor my public persona were ever royalty so you may remain standing." Helena smirked back with an exaggerated regal flare, causing Alice to chuckle in spite of her despondent mood.

They stood quietly together for a while, both women lost in thought before Helena spoke again.

"Though I understand the inclination, and have often used it as a coping mechanism myself, I should advise you that you needn't run from your connection with Claire."

Alice met her gaze head on. Looking as though she wanted to say 'fuck off' or 'this is none of your business' but instead she just sighed and rubbed at her eyes as though she was exhausted.

"I'm scared that if I don't run I'm gonna end up hurting her." At Helena's pointed glare she added for clarification: "Physically."

"Are you tired?" Helena queried, having suspected the reasoning behind Alice's sudden departures each time she had involuntarily used her ability.

Alice shook her head. "Just mentally." She gave a self-deprecating smile that completely endeared her to the historian.

"Has this sort of thing happened before?" Helena cautiously probed, wanting to confirm what Jill had told her about Alice's abstinence.

"I haven't been with anyone since… since I was changed." Alice softly answered.

"And when you were first made aware of your abilities, could you control them then?"

"To an extent, but not nearly as well as now, but I wasn't as strong as I'm now either. Back then I would misjudge distances, struggle to lift anything heavier than a mountain bike, my aim was pathetic." This time the smile was lopsided and bashful and absolutely charming and Helena made up her mind to help Alice in any way she could.

She flipped open the camera and took a step closer to the lanky blonde.

After explaining how she had _not_ been attempting to make a porno, she made Alice look at the leaves and twigs falling around them, shifting to not fall on the pair as though they were surrounded by an invisible force field.

"When did you become aware of the branch?"

"A few seconds after I heard your screams." Alice muttered.

"So your subconscious stopped it?"

Alice just nodded.

"I believe that the main reason your power acts up is because you are feeling vulnerable." Alice averted her gaze and Helena didn't push for confirmation. "Let's look at your ability in terms of a guard dog. Aside from a presumed emotional vulnerability, you perhaps become so engrossed in Claire that that guard dog takes certain liberties in your immediate vicinity." She grinned, it was a marvellous trait. "That guard dog knows you are its master, and let's say that it knows how you feel about Claire. You were _both_ shielded in a protective bubble -"

"She was right on top of me… It would've hit us both… I could still have only been protecting myself."

Helena could see Alice not wanting to believe that, but also not wanting to be wrong and put Claire in danger.

"We'd need to conduct a few more experiments, change a few variables…" She cocked her head to the side at the slight blush appearing on Alice's cheeks. "Claire's safety is paramount, and so is her happiness. She took a lonely nomad off the street and gave her a home in a Humvee." Helena smirked.

Alice nodded in understanding. She'd long since realised that Helena and Claire's friendship was deep and entirely platonic. Even though she couldn't help but get jealous of their easy interactions. It of course didn't help how handsy Helena was when it came to the redhead.

"So you'll give it a go?"

Another firm determined nod.

"Excellent!" Helena grinned. "Now just a few more questions before we head back."

…

"What did you _do_?" Helena asked, wide eyed as she stared at a drunken Claire, cigarette between her lips, juggling three grenades.

Everyone stood on edge, giving the redhead a wide birth, trying to figure out how to disarm the mercenary without blowing themselves up, before Claire blew herself up.

"We got drunk." Sarah winced. "She can handle her liquor, but then she took two drags of my blunt…" She shrugged guiltily and motioned to the end product of the mixed substances. "How was I supposed to know?" Sarah trailed off unable to take her eyes off of Claire, afraid something would happen the second she did so. "She's actually pretty good." Sarah had to admit, watching the effortless way Claire managed to juggle the grenades with a big smirk on her face as she intermittently took a drag from her cigarette.

"And she smokes?" K-Mart whispered, her voice filled with awe and fear.

"Apparently so."

Helena let out a long suffering sigh.

"Claire, darling?" She called out softly not wanting to distract the drunken juggler too much. When slightly glazed, blue eyes met hers, Helena smiled. "Would you stop for a second and come here please?"

Claire grinned back, walking forward, absently still juggling, causing the audience of three to stiffen even more at her approach. But when she was a few feet away, Claire lobbed each of the grenades high in the air, catching them one by one and clipping them onto her belt.

"Can I borrow these for a sec?" Sarah asked when Claire was within reach, not even waiting for an answer before she swiftly removed the grenades and went to store them far _far_ away from the redhead.

"Are you feeling all right, dear?" Helena tentatively asked.

"I'm feeling _great_!" Claire's grin was manic. "In fact," she turned her excitement to K-Mart, "why don't you get your camera, Kid, I've got something to tell you."

She wasn't even slurring. It was both fascinating and disconcerting to watch.

Rain and Jill walked a little bit closer.

"You guys are so gay." Claire grinned at them and they both smirked. "_I'm_ so gay." She told them suddenly earnestly then beamed again. "Everyone here is _So_. _Fucking_. _Gay_!" She completed a wide sweeping gesture of her arm, indicating the entire campsite, not yet having seen Alice lurking in the shadows, from where the blonde had been concentrating hard on stopping any of the grenades were they to slip out of the redhead's skilled hands. Figuring she was most likely the cause of the intoxication, Alice had chosen to remain out of sight not wanting to aggravate the situation. But Claire proved that she didn't need any assistance after all.

"Do zombies not want to eat lesbians?" Claire seriously asked no one in particular, taking some time to ponder it herself. Resting an elbow on her wrist at her stomach and even going as far as rubbing her chin with her forefinger and thumb, deep in thought.

During her intense looking contemplation, Sarah returned from the Humvee along with K-Mart and her camera. When Claire noticed them, she instantly forgot about that thought and gestured for K-Mart to start rolling.

"Hi, I'm Claire Redfield." She began after K-Mart gave her the go ahead, "known as Shadow of the Brotherhood and sometimes as Red Sonja, behind my back." She grinned broadly when Rain shouted 'and Freckles'. "And Freckles." She added with a stern nod.

"And Kim Possible and Wolverine." K-Mart whispered from behind the camera.

Claire frowned, looking like she was going to ask about that, but apparently decided to just go with it.

"And Kim Possible and Wolverine…" She trailed off waiting for any additional monikers she wasn't aware of. When none came she continued. "I would like to state for the record that I found Osama Bin Laden in March of 2010 and handed him over to the United States government." She stated as though she was on the witness stand and everyone around her was instantly certain she was telling the truth.

K-Mart's mouth fell open and she could only stare blankly at the grinning redhead through the camera.

"Unless he escaped again, or was released for some reason, the man who was killed in Abbottabad in May 2011 was _not_ him._ I_ tracked him down to a large cattle ranch in Montana, right here in the USA." She stated proudly. "We had to shoot our way through a small army. So while everyone was wondering where in the world he was hiding, _I_ had already found him and collected on the 25 million dollar reward." She looked to her audience who were having conflicting feelings at the statement, believing, yet still not able to.

"I am fucking awesome!" Claire shouted into the air, brandishing another cigarette from seemingly nowhere and lit it up.

"Yeah you are!" K-Mart agreed, genuinely excited, high fiving the very willing redhead.

"You're my little sister." Claire told the blonde suddenly seriously. "And you're my big really hot sister." She turned to Helena. "Any you guys are my other hot sisters." She told Cameron and Sarah who smirked at her with fondness in her eyes.

"And you two are my hot, incestuous kissing cousins." She grinned at Jill and Rain who took the title for what it was: an endearing compliment.

"And you…" Claire trailed off, her eyes narrowing on Myka who was standing close to Olivia. "_You_ have_ amazing_ hair." The redhead seemed to be thinking real hard. "And Helena loves you _so much_ and you're being such a _dick_ right now –

- Claire…" Helena warned softly.

- No, H!" She shouted at Helena. "People fuck up, they make mistakes. From the moment I met you I've known what she means to you. Everyone knows. You don't even _masturbate_!" Claire's voice rose in her incredulity. How the fuck can anyone not masturbate? "I don't get why she's pushing you away when the world is fucking coming to an end! This is so not the time to be a _bitch_!"

"Please don't call her that, darling." Helena sighed rubbing at her temples.

"Do you see!?" Claire shouted at Myka even as she pointed at Helena. "Do you _see_ how much she loves you? How she'll defend you? Everyone is fucking _dying_, we're gonna run out of resources soon. And we're all going to _die_." She bluntly stated, her eyes holding so much passion she seemed suddenly sober. "And I'm happy, because K has Cam, and Jill has Rain, and soon Sarah's gonna give in and be with Olivia even though she's from another dimension, and then what are you gonna do Myka? Are you gonna push her away until you lose her again? 'Cause that clearly worked out awesomely the first time around didn't it?"

Myka bit her lip and looked away and Helena dragged her gaze away from her former lover to focus on the melancholic countenance of her friend.

"Let's call it a night." She almost whispered as she tentatively stepped forward, opening her arms and Claire- showing her tiredness - instantly leaned into her.

"I miss my brothers." Claire mumbled into Helena's shoulder, even though everyone could hear her in the still of the night. "Women suck." Her lip trembled slightly and Helena ushered her to the Humvee.

"Yes my darling, sometimes women do suck. And not only in a fun way."

….

A long uncomfortable silence settled in on the remaining convoy members. Rain caught sight of Alice first, who had seemed to be following after Claire and now just stood a few feet from the Humvee, staring at it as though it contained all the secrets of the world she was afraid to want to know.

"Leave it till tomorrow, Stretch." Rain suggested. Claire was in no state to have a conversation about anything at that moment.

Alice turned wide pained eyes to everyone staring at her, before resting her gaze on Rain again. She clenched her jaw and swallowed hard. Giving a firm nod, she turned and walked off into the night.

_…_

_Next Chapter: Arcadia_

**_A/N_**_: Hope you guys had a great weekend! Just to clarify, since I clearly suck at expressing my joking nature via the written word: I was teasing Dragodina and Kendra when I said that the next sex will happen in Chapter 33. We'll be lucky to get to Chapter 20. So sorry for the confusion, you may swear at me if you like. I love it when you talk dirty to me ;-P_

_Dragodina: Please don't be mad at me, I promise sexual activities within the next four chapters __L_

_Kendra: Glad you're enjoying this weird ass fic lol I'm not good at writing smut, there needs to be some sort of story. Makes the lemons that much sweeter ;-)_

_Webminky: You don't need an appointment, I'm available to you 24/7. Next time just come on the voicemail, babe. I'll call you back and we can start it all over again xD When the world ends, you need to come to Saffa land so we can start a convoy and talk about pubes!_

_I love how you're feeling Claire and Alice. They're growing closer even as they seem to be taking one step forward and two steps back. Alice is a bit of a premature ejaculator I'm afraid, hopefully I can think of a way to help her control her shit soon. Mmmmwaaah gonna email you now._

_Avienda: Oh my fucking Regina! How? Please tell me how I can plausibly write Fang and Lightening into this fic? Lmao. Okay, so maybe I can. I actually did give it some thought and they can enter the universe much the same way as Olivia did. Buuuut in my mind's eye, it's going to ruin the aesthetics of this live action convoy to insert an animated pairing. Where Lightening and Fang will be a more perfect fit, is in a Mass Effect universe with FemShepard x Liara, Ashley x Miranda, FemHawke x Isabella and Princess Azula x Ty Lee. Maybe the entire cast of Sailor Moon… So more of a Sci-fi kinda universe. Please understand? I had a smoke. I had a whole packet actually. Will try to cut back in the week. But weekends you just need to suck on something, you know?_

_StarrH: Lena does evil so well. I heart Cersei in spite of her incestuous proclivities. It helps to know that they're actors and he's not actually her brother. I'm having a friend download all the seasons of PoI for me, will definitely watch when I'm on holiday. It's times like these where I wish I still smoked weed. Could've gathered some munchies, plugged in my hardrive, get high as a kite and eat and drink and perve to my heart's content._


	13. Arcadia

**Chapter 13**

**Arcadia**

When Alice returned to camp the next morning, it was to a group of agitated women. The only ones missing from the anxious mob were K-Mart and Claire. She looked longingly toward the Humvee, hoping that Claire would hear her out and not be put off by the fact that she'd run off twice now after an epic make out session. Deciding to wait till a bit later in the day – when Claire's hangover would have hopefully receded – she approached the group to find out what had everyone so upset.

Helena spun around when she heard her approach and her worried eyes instantly turned furious.

"Claire is missing." She hissed. "This is your fault so you better go and find her or I swear to god I will destroy you."

Alice's eyebrows rose into her hairline at the homicidal threat, but then drew together in a frown when Helena's first statement finally registered. She turned panicked eyes back to the Humvee then returned them to the fuming woman in front of her.

"What?" She asked, not wanting to believe what she just heard. Would Claire just take off like that?

Sarah came forward and wrapped an arm around Helena's waist, stopping the angry woman from launching herself at Alice.

"When we woke up this morning she was gone." Sarah stated, a lot less viciously than Helena, but Alice could still see the accusation in her eyes. She looked up at the rest of the convoy and found Jill and Rain avidly avoiding looking at her as though they might blame her too.

"And K-Mart?" Alice asked in a small voice, wrapping her arms around herself trying to deal with her heart painfully thudding against her chest, seemingly sending no blood to her brain to assist her in processing what was happening.

"Still sleeping." Helena murmured, having lost most of her anger and replacing it with the worry she felt.

Alice looked to the Humvee again, wondering if Claire had just decided to say fuck it all and go off on her own. Red was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She didn't need the rest of them.

"She wouldn't have just left?" Alice muttered. "She wouldn't leave K-Mart, or you." She looked to the women in front of her. "She wouldn't leave Xena."

No Claire would definitely not leave Xena.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Alice asked feeling nauseous, tightening her grip on herself. "That she went hunting and something…" She couldn't even complete the thought as she turned wide panicked eyes to the group, who all avoided eye contact, clearly wondering the same thing.

Alice dropped her arms to her sides and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to find her." She stated determinedly, gaining everyone's attention. "Someone has to tell the Kid what's going on."

Right on cue, K-Mart came stumbling out of the Humvee staring at all the distraught women in front of her.

"Who died?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

"We can't find Claire, Pet." Helena stated, poorly hiding the tremble in her voice.

K-Mart frowned.

"She's not back yet?" She asked looking at her watch.

"Back from where?" Alice asked walking to stand next to Helena.

"She told me earlier this morning that she was going for a jog, that she'd be back at about 8am, it's only twenty after seven." She shrugged. "Why are you guys freaking out?"

Everyone released a collective breath.

"She went for a fucking jog." Rain chuckled in relief. "Who the fuck does that?"

Though everyone had relaxed somewhat, feeling silly for assuming the worst, they were still stiffly awaiting 8am as they went about preparing breakfast, because Claire was still out there on her own and anything could happen. Everyone ignored the fact that the redhead had been out there on her own plenty of times before. They had all assumed that Claire's absence at camp that morning had been due to her encounter with Alice the day before. The redhead had declared how much women sucked and how much she missed her brothers… Claire could've still left to try and find them…

The mood lasted for another ten minutes until Alice straightened and soon they heard a rumbling of an approaching engine.

A yellow Hummer was heading toward the campsite through the woods.

"It's Red." Alice breathed in relief.

…..

Claire was feeling pretty good considering the events of the previous day. She always enjoyed a nice long run, and it sure did help with getting all the alcohol out of her system. But best of all, she'd found this treasure parked at a Ranger's station a few miles from camp.

She jumped out of the Hummer with a big grin, which faltered at the stern looks she was receiving from the rest of the convoy.

"Look what I found!" She exclaimed motioning with her hands to the H3, unnerved by the angry glares. She swallowed anxiously and took a step toward her friends. At least she hoped they were still her friends. "Listen I'm sorry about last night; with the drunkenness and the grenades…" She laughed uneasily. "I swear I'm never smoking weed again." She sheepishly smiled and a second later Helena was in her arms hugging her so tightly Claire struggled to breath.

She frowned but held the woman to her before directing a questioning look to the rest of the camp.

"Did something happen?" She asked cautiously, after taking in everyone and making sure nobody was hurt or missing. Her eyes quickly skipped over Alice, not sure she could look away if she got stuck _there_ and settled an accusing glare on Myka. Because why else would Helena be in such a state?

But then the raven-haired Victorian pushed away from her and hit her on her arm and really what the fuck was going on? She blocked the feeble blows before gently grabbing Helena's wrists.

"Hey, what's wrong, H?" She asked releasing her grip when Helena seemed to calm again.

"You don't just go off on your own!" Helena shouted at her and Claire's eyes widened.

"I just went for a run… I told K -"

"- Anything could've happened! What were you thinking!?"

She looked to the others for help but saw the same admonishment mixed with some amusement at her being shouted at.

"I had my guns –

- it doesn't matter, Claire! You _don't_ go off on your own!" Helena shouted again looking close to tears and Claire's chest constricted with warmth and regret for making her worry. She had told K and she wasn't gone long, and she's gone hunting alone a few times before, but she was very sure that that didn't matter in that moment.

"Okay. I'm sorry." She said softly and Helena hugged her again, holding on for dear life.

"I don't want to lose you." She murmured into Claire's neck, who couldn't help but smile and hold her tighter, not caring about the stinging in her eyes.

"You won't get rid of me that easy, H." Claire smirked, pressing her face into Helena's hair who chuckled before pulling away again.

"I know you can protect yourself, but let's not taunt the fates, shall we?"

Claire smiled and nodded and laced her fingers with Helena's.

"Breakfast time." Helena announced and led Claire through the bunch of women smiling fondly at the pair.

….

After an awkward breakfast, where Claire was sure to stick close to Helena, certain that her disappearance had triggered some shit from Helena's past the woman was clearly still struggling with. She was pleased to see that Myka knew that too, as the curly haired brunette kept a close eye on Helena, not quite coming very near, but offering a reassuring smile or two whenever Helena's eyes caught hers.

Because of that, Claire didn't feel bad for freaking everyone out for long and just went to the Hummer so she could fit it with the proper grates and check over the engine. She was in the middle of changing the oil when Alice showed up.

"I'm thinking of calling her Gaby." Claire smirked and bit her lip as Alice's throaty chuckle made her shiver all over.

She took off her working gloves and wiped her relatively clean hands before she went to stand in front of the woman, looking her straight in the eye. Her jog had helped a lot with putting a few things into perspective.

"Listen Red –"

Alice stopped when Claire shook her head no, knitting her brows when the redhead stepped even closer to her.

…

Alice wasn't sure what was happening, but seeing Claire working on the Hummer and now all up in her face was doing all sorts of tingling things to her.

"This is all very new to me." Claire spoke softly, absently tracing her fingers around the lapels of Alice's duster. "I never thought I'd be attracted to anyone like this, let alone a woman." She smiled and Alice felt better at hearing their attraction reaffirmed.

"We hardly know each other." Claire murmured, staring up at her face and when Alice went to say how much she did want to know Claire, she found two slender fingers brushing over her lips.

She froze instantly.

Claire bit her lip as she gently brushed over Alice's, making the blonde shudder beneath her touch. The redhead smiled sheepishly and seemed to forcibly remove her hands from Alice's person and then shoved them deep into her pockets, a faint blush settling on her cheeks.

The sight had Alice instantly melting, because seriously, Claire Redfield was one adorable little killing machine.

"I like to focus on one important thing at a time." Claire suddenly frowned averting her eyes. "And right now we need to get the antivirus to the right people."

Alice felt as though they were about to break up or 'take a break' and it was completely ridiculous, yet the dread was already twisting and stabbing at her gut. She'd just made up her mind to _try_, even if she was prepared that at the first sign of Claire being in danger she would stop, no matter how much it would hurt her. From the start Claire had had her psionic ability going crazy, it was why she'd both wanted to stay close and had still been determined to not get_ too _close. But god, she barely had any control when Red was near her.

"After that though," Claire's blue eyes found her again, smiling shyly and Alice had to ball her hands into fists to keep from reaching out and pulling her closer. "I'm open to getting to know you better." Claire's blush grew as she spoke, in spite of the obvious power she held during their current conversation. "And I get that there are some other… _issues_, that may make it difficult, but I don't mind that things may be a little rough at first 'cause I've never really felt like this before." She smiled at the ground as her blush spread up her neck. "It would be nice to have some time to figure things out for myself too." She looked to Alice again. "I don't like that you run from me every time though, it makes me feel like an idiot, to be left there all… disorientated."

Alice opened her mouth to apologise but a firm shake of Claire's head had her shutting her mouth again.

"I get it, some of this is new for you too." She smiled charmingly. "So take some time and think about what you want to do here. I'm definitely game." She grinned. "And if you can't; if you're too much of a _pussy_ to handle me," Claire smirked and Alice thought she might just have fallen a little bit in love right there and then, "we'll deal with it, and we'll be friends." She shrugged as though she really believed that it would be that easy for Alice. "Okay?"

Alice just stared at her for a moment, realising she would do anything Claire wanted and smiled at her nodding her consent to the terms, brightening when Claire's grin only grew.

"Wanna hand me those sparkplugs?" Claire asked, pulling on her gloves and turning her attention back to Gaby.

Alice obeyed, feeling considerably less pressured, as her dilated pupils receded and she resigned herself to wait till they got the antivirus into the right hands.

…

"I don't trust those clowns at the shelters to see to the manufacturing." Claire was saying as they sat gathered around a roaring fire later that night. "I got the impression that they were more concerned about getting Cam and myself into the 'safety' of their gates." She smirked.

They'd soon realised that the military's main purpose was to gather all the survivors still out there. Which was good, but Claire and her convoy were hardly in any danger. The soldiers barely listened to a word she had to say as they sceptically eyed the piece of paper containing the antivirus formula.

"It's also rather strange that though Umbrella had admitted responsibility for the Outbreak, they hadn't released the antivirus to the proper authorities." Helena added pensively. "According to my Myka, they've been in possession of it for months."

Helena looked to the blushing Myka who just shyly nodded her confirmation in the wake of the possessive 'my Myka'.

"I know you guys don't wanna hear this, but I'm telling you, Albert Wesker is part of the Illuminati." K-Mart stated warily.

"I'm tempted to sort of agree with Jailbait." Rain offered. "Not on the Illuminati theory per se, but Wesker is a slimy douche. Definitely the world domination type."

"And now they conveniently have people trapped in survivor camps all over the world." Sarah agreed.

"So his purpose is what?" Olivia asked with a furrowed brow. "Keep everyone imprisoned? Claire is right, we'll run out of resources soon. If there aren't people working to sustain themselves, they'd become a liability more than anything else."

Everyone took some time to ponder that.

"Do you think the military have somehow been compromised and that Wesker's controlling them?" Helena wondered.

"Could be." Claire nodded. "Maybe they don't even know where their orders are coming from. We'll need more information on the state of the world." Her brows drew together. "I may know someone that could help with finding out though." She suddenly smiled. "We're about three days travel away. You guys up for it?"

It didn't take much convincing for everyone to agree. They were in the dark and they needed information before they could come up with a better plan. And with Alice's history with Umbrella they definitely couldn't risk the wrong people seeing her.

….

Two days later the Convoy was speeding down a deserted highway, Xena at the front, followed by Olivia driving Gaby behind her, the RV followed them and the fuel truck brought up the rear.

Claire reached for the radio and switched to the emergency frequency. Pressing down she broadcasted the message she hoped would reach her friend.

"This is Shadow, passcode: 499840277 calling Kijuju, come in Kijuju."

Helena and Sarah sat upright, instantly alert after two boring days of almost constant driving. They listened to Claire repeat the message a few more times before the redhead dejectedly placed the radio back.

"What makes you think your friend wouldn't have left, or didn't go somewhere safer for that matter?" Sarah wondered. She wasn't the first to ask and Claire gave her the same answer she'd given Helena, Rain and Olivia.

"The place was a fortress before the Outbreak, it's probably the safest place to be at the moment."

"Okay. I trust you Claire," Sarah started, "but where the fuck are we going exactly and who is this friend?"

Claire bit her lip and focused on the road.

"We were business associates before we became friends actually. It's where the Brotherhood got most of our Intel and weapons."

"You're taking us to an arms dealer?" Sarah deadpanned.

"More like a warlord slash information broker." Claire grinned.

"And you trust this warlord slash information broker with your life?" Helena was sceptical.

Claire was mid nod when the radio crackled to life.

"_This is Kijuju, passcode: 109857382, come in Shadow."_ A male voice filled the suddenly quiet cabin, Claire was grinning like mad as she snatched up the radio again.

"This is Shadow, requesting safe passage and shelter. Over."

"_What's your ETA Shadow? Over._"

Claire looked at the time, the sun was setting and she didn't want to travel during the night.

"ETA tomorrow, eleven hundred hours. Over."

The radio was silent for a while, and the three women frowned at it until the line went live again.

"_This is the Queen of Kijuju, Claire Redfield you better get your sexy arse over here right this instant. Over._" A female voice spoke this time.

Claire's grin reached for her ears.

"Roger that Ma'am. Claire over and out." She smiled into the radio before hooking it back into place.

Sarah and Helena just stared at her, but Claire said nothing more.

…

"A warlord?" Jill whispered loudly.

"And information broker." Helena added.

"What, like Liara in Mass Effect?" Rain asked.

Helena looked at her dubiously.

"Never mind." Rain rolled her eyes.

"And we can trust this guy?" Alice asked.

"It's a woman." Sarah corrected.

Alice frowned. "Can we trust this woman?" She amended.

"I trust Claire. She's smart enough not to lead us into danger." Helena stated.

Everyone nodded, then looked to where Claire was washing Xena even though the sun was mostly gone.

"Regardless, we should all be extra alert tomorrow." Alice suggested as her eyes lingered on Claire with a transparent yearning that left everyone awkwardly averting their gazes.

…

K-Mart woke surprisingly early the next morning and exited the Humvee, the only person up was Claire, who was strangely enough, polishing her boots.

"Uh… Morning." She greeted confused.

Claire was a lot more withdrawn since she and Alice made out under that tree. She wasn't distant necessarily, no less friendly, but she seemed to keep her feelings to herself and focused instead on the antivirus. When K-Mart asked her about it, she just said she was in mission mode, and after probing about Alice, Claire just answered that she and Alice would sort things out after. Helena commented that Claire liked to compartmentalize and that K-Mart shouldn't worry. The blonde didn't know exactly what that meant, but she resigned herself to watch Helena, because as soon as Helena grew worried, she would worry too.

"Morning, Kid." Claire grinned. "I made coffee."

Yeah, Claire was fine, K-Mart decided, and went to get some coffee.

…

They were all back on the road by eight thirty, after everyone recovered from Claire's choice in wardrobe for the day.

"It's just cargos and a tank, but somehow…" Olivia trailed off as her eyes trailed over Claire dressed in a pair of black cargos, skin tight black tank top, and combat boots shining in the sunlight. She grinned at them from behind her usual pair of dark Police aviators as she slipped on a pair of black leather, fingerless gloves.

"…Yeah…" K-Mart breathlessly agreed.

"She looks hotter than usual." Jill added. "You guys sure this is just a friend?"

Alice stepped closer then, almost punctuating Jill's query with a glare.

Helena had been wondering the same, but Claire hadn't expressed interest in women before and she doubted Claire would lie to her. _'I guess, in hindsight, I've always shown an interest in women'_ Claire's confession echoed in Helena's mind. Perhaps this Queen of Kijuju was one of those women.

"I'm not entirely certain." Helena murmured honestly and Alice stalked off toward the RV in an angry huff.

"Hey, you guys ready to hit the road!?" Claire shouted, obliviously happy grin still plastered on her face as she holstered her Glocks underneath her arms. She made one sexy vision in black and after a long moment of appraisal, everyone moved to their respective vehicles.

….

It soon became apparent why Claire hadn't just made the journey the night before as they turned onto a gravel road, leading them through a winding mountain pass. They drove for over an hour before they spotted the beautiful valley below and the huge structure nestled in between a lush pine forest in the middle of the greenery. It looked like a medieval fortress with its high stone walls.

"That it?" Sarah asked.

"That's it." Claire answered, unable to hide her excitement.

…

In spite of the large metal enforced gates opening upon their approach, Claire chose to stop the convoy just outside of it. The thick walls were lined with armed men staring suspiciously down at them.

"_This is Claire, stay armed and close to the vehicles, I'm gonna make sure everything's safe. Over."_ She announced over the radio, suddenly in business mode, but her eyes were still shining with eagerness.

She jumped out, keeping her weapons holstered and walked right up to the gates. She noticed that Alice was the first one outside and felt instantly safer. If anything did go wrong, Alice would have the situation contained in a second. Her eyes scanned over the guards, recognizing quite a few who nodded back at her, some sparing a friendly smile which Claire returned easily.

She focused back through the gates; it's been almost a year since she was last a guest there. Not even the heavy guard had changed. Behind the walls and the guns, was what Claire could only describe as a tiny village, lost to the world. Mostly self-sustaining, they farmed and baked and brewed. They were so far in the middle of nowhere that Claire hadn't spotted _any_ Undead yet.

Thinking of seeing her friend again she suddenly grew nervous, but then she saw a Jeep pulling up to the gates and a familiar figure stepped out.

"_Damn_!" The whispered exclamation from Rain was loud enough for everyone to hear, even the guards closets to the gates snickered and grinned knowingly.

Claire's stomach rolled with anticipation as Sheeva Alomar sauntered toward her with a salacious smirk on her face. And as her eyes followed the sway of Sheeva's curves with each step the woman took, Claire wanted to kick herself for the ignorant fool she'd been all these years. Looking at her history with this woman, the signs were all there. Not even just the more than subtle hints from Sheeva she never caught onto, but Claire's own reaction to the woman.

_Admiration._ _Hah!_

That's what she'd ascribed her constant need to be around Sheeva to. Hanging on her every word. Bragging about her accomplishments. Blushing at the praise lavished on her. Finding reasons to email and call. Exclusively using Sheeva's resources even though the Brotherhood made sure to have a few options on hand. Looking at it all now, through her newly acquired Gay Goggles, it all made _way_ too much sense to the redhead.

She shoved her hands deep into her pockets and watched as Sheeva approached her like a tigress stalking her prey.

"Claire Redfield." She all but purred before she enveloped Claire with her entire body.

The redhead bit her lip, feeling slightly overwhelmed, before submitting and hugging her back.

"Hey, Sheeva." She breathed into her friend's neck. "It's good to see you." She stated honestly, happy that Sheeva was alive and mostly unaffected by the Outbreak.

Sheeva drew back and raised a hand to affectionately cup Claire's cheek.

"I never had a doubt in my mind that you'd survive this thing." She smiled. "And I have a surprise for you too."

…

Feelings were mixed at the scene unfolding in front of them. The two women locked in an overly familiar embrace seemed unaware of all the eyes on them. The rest of the Convoy sent subtle – some not so subtle – glances toward Alice, who predictably was stuck in a fit of silent rage as her eyes remained focused on Sheeva and Claire.

"I guess they _are_ friends." Sarah deadpanned.

"Sure looks like more." Rain scowled, then looked to Alice and sighed.

When Sheeva tenderly cupped Claire's cheek, the two lights attached to the wall adjacent to the large gate blew into a million pieces. Everyone noticed, save for Claire whose back had gone ramrod straight as she stared over Sheeva's shoulder at the man exiting the passenger side of the Jeep.

She started walking toward him as though in a daze of disbelief, before a loud girly squeal erupted from her lungs, and if Alice hadn't exploded the lights already, that would've surely done it – and started running toward him as he hurriedly closed the distance as well with a massive grin on his face.

A few feet away from him, Claire went airborne, flying through the air and wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her easily, laughing loud as he spun her around before crushing her into a fierce hug.

"Carlos." Jill's excited voice explained it all.

Helena was absently rubbing at her throat, swallowing hard to keep from crying at the tender display. She felt a hand rest comfortingly on her lower back, having assumed that it was Sarah she was surprised to see Myka looking down at her.

"Her brother?" She asked, also smiling at the family reunion.

"Yes." Helena breathed and did let slip a joyful tear when Myka affectionately pulled her into her side.

After a while of just crying into Carlos's shoulder, Claire pulled away and turned back to her companions with wet cheeks and a gigantic grin, motioning them over.

Sheeva went to join the reunited siblings and slipped and arm around Claire's waist as she curiously scanned the group of women visiting her home. Her eyebrows rose when she noted the malicious glare from Alice. It only made her tighten her hold while Claire introduced everyone, ignorant of the tension.

The two glared at each other until Carlos hugged Alice, who felt ashamed at her behaviour and greeted her old friend properly.

Once the introductions and greetings were done, Sheeva - still with an arm around an emotional Claire – majestically swept her free arm over the tiny village inside the walls:

"Welcome to Arcadia." She grinned proudly.

…..

_Next Chapter: Jelly_

_A/N: So… Looks like I eventually did insert an animated character. Hmmm If you're game graphics are good enough though, you'll hardly notice. Plus, Sheeva Alomar is hot as fuck. Yummy Caramello Bear…_

_Dragodina: *Gets into your ice tub* You know I had a bearded dragon called Draco once? Miss the shit out of that little fucker. Do you have any bubblebath for this? Might distract us from the cold… Or we can just try body heat? –smirk-_

_Angelsgir: Missed you more, babe! Come in the tub __ß__ not a typo ;-P_

_Kendra: A good build-up is the best foreplay isn't it? Come and get wet with us hehehe_

_Avienda: *Jumps out of tub, runs after the fleeing FLight fanatic, tackles her to the ground, picks her up and carries her bridal style to the tub* -PLOP/SPLASH-_

_Webminky: I'm so in love with you too. I'm actually saving up to build my Monster Humvee and drive to Paris to meet you there. I think that since Canadians are apparently so naively friendly, the virus would most likely spread there the fastest. They'd be like 'oh what's that? You're looking a bit corpsy fella, do you need a hug? Aaaah stoooooop eeeeaaating my faaaaaace!' Do you know how many women it takes to fill a bathtub? Just one more! Venez ici, Monkey, I saved you some room on my lap ;-P_


	14. Jelly

**_A/N: _**_Ugh, I spelled Sheva wrong previous chapter. I feel like a flat tit with a skew nipple._

**Chapter 14**

**Jelly**

"I don't like the look of Joan." Rain muttered from where she was helping Jill unload their luggage along with Cameron and K-Mart.

They'd driven over a mile to the centre of the little village, passing crops and fields with grazing cattle and sheep, till they stopped in front of a large manor, surrounded by a few smaller homes. The only thing that separated the settlement from any other, was the presence of the heavily armed men and women, and the noticeable absence of any children.

"Joan?" Jill enquired curiously.

"Yeah fucking _Joan_." Rain spat out. "_Joan of Arcadia_."

"Ah." Jill comprehended with a smirk and continued gathering their things.

"I think if she's Claire's friend she's probably awesome." K-Mart shrugged, glancing toward where Sheva was still moulded to Claire's side talking to Carlos, Helena and Sarah.

"Well she needs to keep her bitch paws off of my girl's girl." Rain sneered, standing rigid and daring K-Mart to refute the statement.

"Well maybe your girl needs to stop running off whenever she makes out with _my _girl." She shot back.

"Well maybe your girl shouldn't run into the arms of the first hot bitch that bats her lashes at her, it's kinda whorish and fucked up."

"You shut your mouth, Santana Lopez!" K-Mart snarled.

Rain gasped dramatically and took a step back holding a hand to her chest.

"Was that a racial slur?" She asked looking offended.

K-Mart gaped at her.

"No! It's-It's Glee! 'Cause your –

- being a hotass bitch?" Rain smirked and winked at the flustered blonde who relaxed instantly.

"I hate you." She muttered half-heartedly, causing Rain to laugh and sling an arm around K-Mart's shoulders in apology.

"Seriously though, Jailbait. We all know Freckles and Stretch have some intense chemistry. That shit over there, is _not_ on."

"Nothing's happening." Jill decided to interject. "She's just happy to be with her friends and her brother, who for all she knew could've been dead."

"Nothing's happening _yet_." Rain asserted. "Look at her blushing and sending that bitch shy smiles." She shook her head. "Not fucking cool man."

"Maybe you should stop talking about Red and start minding your own business." Alice muttered in a harsh voice, lugging a few duffels passed them and towards the house, leaving Rain and K-Mart to stare shamefaced after her.

….

Alice only made it a couple of steps when a small dog jumped in front of her. He bent down, front legs stretched out, ass in the air, and tail wagging furiously before pouncing onto Alice's booted foot, instantly involving her in a game she hadn't known was going on.

He reminded her of the terrier mix in _Benji_, and even though he was a cute little shit, she was so not in the mood to play.

"Fuck off, puppy." She growled under her breath, gently pushing him away with her boot.

The little fucker dramatically rolled backwards as though she'd kicked him, clumsily getting up, before he was excitedly circling her again. Alice just smirked at him and kept on walking, disappearing into the house with the puppy mournfully yelping on the front porch like he'd just lost his mother.

…

Claire had been watching the entire interaction with a fond smile and soft eyes. But then someone all too familiar walked into her view.

"What's _he_ doing here?" She growled, not taking her glare off of the man.

Everyone followed her gaze to a handsome man smirking at Claire. Seeing him, Carlos muttered something under his breath but it was Sheva who answered.

"He came here seeking asylum." She frowned then grinned mischievously. "Want me to kick him out?"

It instantly swept the scowl from Claire's face and she chuckled. "You know you can't do that. And it's fine. He just needs to stay out of my way." She shrugged, already determined to forget about Alexander Slater's existence.

"So what took you so long to get here, Redfield?" Sheva asked to keep Claire's mind on other things, as K-Mart joined them too, after having noticed Claire's brief distress.

"Yeah, I was sure you'd come here first." Carlos agreed. "After obviously not finding you in LA, I figured it would be best to just wait it out here rather than wandering around the world."

"Was taking in the sights." Claire shrugged.

Honestly, she'd always intended on checking in with Sheva, but a lot of things happened along the way and there were a lot of other people to consider. And she had still been in the closet as a Mercenary, so it would've been hard to explain how she knew the beautiful god of war.

"I see you've finished your project." Sheva motioned to Xena. "She's even better than your schematics suggested she would be."

Sheva had helped Claire with gathering most of the parts and the custom made machine gun turret. Claire's chest rose and she straightened at the acknowledgment.

Xena _was_ fucking impressive.

"She's a monster." Carlos agreed. "So when can I take her out for a spin, Kid?"

Claire looked to the others. K-Mart was grinning at the redhead for being called Kid, instantly feeling a million times more prideful at the nickname knowing what it must mean for Claire to have taken her under her wing and call her that too.

"_Go_, we'll get settled." Helena urged, sure that Claire and Carlos would appreciate some time alone together.

"You guys sure?" Claire asked.

Everyone nodded and Sheva stepped up. "I'll give your friends a tour. You know your way around already. Go show off for your brother." She smiled knowingly.

…..

"So you've made a lot of hot friends." Carlos stated with a broad smirk causing Claire to chuckle where she was having the unnatural experience of sitting in the passenger seat while someone else drove her baby.

"Yeah. Some of'em you befriended long before me."

Carlos nodded. "Rain and Jill would've done well in the Brotherhood."

"And Alice?"

His eyes glazed over slightly and he got a far off look in his eyes at the thought of the lanky blonde.

"Alice is more of a loner, but hell if she isn't the best soldier I've ever met." He said in wonder. "Aside from you of course." He added hastily.

Claire just laughed at him.

"Don't, Old Man. That's so not our thing. And Alice is great. I've never seen anyone fight like her before."

Carlos gave her an odd look.

"Sheva's looking good." He seemingly changed the subject.

"Sheva always looks good." Claire agreed.

"I think she likes you. You know, as more than a friend." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and Claire chuckled again. They used to speak about everything, but never about these kinds of things. Mainly because Claire never showed an interest in _these kinds of things_.

"I think you might be right." Claire smirked, before changing the topic back to Xena again.

….

"You getting along with Ale-_Slater?_" She asked Carlos as they walked down the hallway of the large manor that made out the centre of the small village.

"Every time I see him I want to punch him in the face." Carlos smirked and Claire snorted like that was the understatement of the century. "He stays clear of me though, so it's been okay."

Claire nodded absently as they entered through a set of double doors, where her mood instantly lightened.

"Mikey!" She shouted before punching the blonde Australian affectionately on his shoulder. He blushed even as he happily grinned back at her.

Everyone was gathered in the large room filled with a few cluttered desks, minimal chairs and lots and lots of monitors.

"Hey, Claire." He shyly greeted back.

"So what have you got for me?" She cut right to the chase after checking to see if everyone was present.

"We've hacked into the military and Umbrella servers and managed to gather a lot of Intel, but nothing's been documented about your antivirus."

Claire looked to the rest of the room. "That's weird right?" She settled on Olivia. "Did you ever see Isaacs capture his data? He was a researcher. No way he did everything on paper. And I'm fairly certain similar experiments were conducted in Raccoon City and Detroit. They would've been sharing information right?"

"I definitely saw him entering his research, perhaps he kept everything offline..." Olivia answered thoughtfully. "He did seem like the reclusive mad scientist type. But I agree, Wesker would've demanded regular updates on his progress. They were funding it after all."

"It's the Red Queen." Alice spoke from where she was leaning in a dark corner at the back of the group.

Everyone's attention turned to her.

"An Artificial Intelligence program controlling all security aspects of Umbrella Corp." She explained.

"Seriously?" Mikey exclaimed excitedly. "RQ's an AI? I just thought she was super awesome. There are a few restricted files I've been unable to hack. But every time I think I'm close to getting in, I get this demonic little girl laughing and a pop-up stating '_you're all going to die'_. Freaks me the fuck out." He visibly shivered.

Rain and Alice just smirked knowingly.

"Do you have any information on Albert Wesker?" Olivia asked.

Sheva then walked up to a projector and flicked it on, going to a laptop before bringing up a few files for everyone to see.

"I've been wondering about his involvement as well." Carlos enlightened them as to why the files were already on hand. "From Detroit to here, I came across a few more Umbrella experiments. Dogs, Crows and some axe-wielding Freak Show thrice my size. Umbrella is still experimenting with the T-Virus, I don't think _stopping it_ is their main objective." He sent a sympathetic glance in Alice's direction, but she was sternly glaring at the floor.

"We've tracked Wesker down to four locations." Sheva continued opening up pictures of various facilities as she spoke. "Tokyo, Russia, Alaska and Washington. All sources indicate that he's seemingly at all four sites simultaneously." She frowned.

"Clones." Was murmured by a few present, and Claire directed a concerned glance at Alice whose arms were wrapped around herself, still staring at the ground, jaw clenching furiously. That seemingly innate urge to comfort the woman rose again, but the redhead tried to ignore it best she could.

"Anything indicating Wesker controlling the military?" Claire asked instead.

"No. But we haven't been looking for any such intel. And if RQ's hiding things, she would definitely hide any communication to prove such an alliance." Sheva explained.

"You think he is?" Carlos asked Claire.

The redhead shrugged. "We need to get the antivirus formula to someone who has access to electricity and labs and can handle the logistics of manufacturing and distributing in bulk. With each day wasted more humans are dying and the virus is spreading. It's not like we can reverse the effects once they become Undead. If Wesker doesn't want a cure getting out and if he _does_ have control of the military, we're screwed." She turned to Mikey again. "Do you think you can send out the formula to as many recipients as you can?" She looked to the group who nodded that that seemed the best idea at the moment. "Will you be able to make sure they don't trace it back to Arcadia? I don't want to shine a spotlight on your location. Wesker sounds like he wouldn't think twice about purging this place from the safety of a VTOL."

"I'll get right on it." Mikey nodded as he feverishly typed on his keyboard.

"We have a small lab here." Sheva offered, stepping closer to Claire. "Two choppers and electricity."

"I know. And I'm sure Cam can make use of it, but we'll still need to contact someone trustworthy and high up in the military rankings that will see this get done. We don't even have enough ingredients to manufacturer more of the antivirus. Hell, we don't even have the needles to administer the correct dosage should we need to use it. Scavenging for all of that will take forever." She smiled crookedly. "Plus, this shouldn't rest solely on your shoulders, Alomar. And I doubt two choppers will get us around the world fast enough to stop this epidemic before more damage is done."

"It's good to see you again, Claire." Sheva whispered affectionately, leaning in even closer and taking hold of her hand. "Let's go have dinner. Catch up. You ladies must be starving." She grinned.

"In a minute." Claire smiled at her friend. "Mikey, I need you to send out an encrypted message."

The Australian nodded his willingness.

"Let it state: _The Mother of All Destiny Lives_."

Claire smiled and turned to where Sarah stood frozen in place and watched a beautiful smile spread over the usually stoic brunette's features. "He's a computer genius right? If he can gain access to some tech, he'll find the message." Sarah nodded, biting her lip, visibly trying not to get her hopes up. Claire turned back to Mikey. "Let Sarah and Cameron know if you get a hit on that."

Sarah walked passed her and squeezed Claire's shoulder in thanks, following after the rest of the exiting group. But before Claire could follow, Helena clasped onto her arm, detaching her from Sheva who didn't seem to mind and just kept going, sending her a flirtatious smirk over her shoulder that made Claire blush instanly.

"Can you get me access to the lab with Cameron?" Helena asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Claire stated and looked expectantly at her friend for an explanation.

"I just want to look over a few things, I'll let you know of anything noteworthy."

Claire nodded, trusting Helena to be less vague when she was ready and walked with her friend to join everybody else in the cafeteria.

…..

"Oh my god…" K-Mart moaned as she bit into a lamb chop, her eyes rolling into her head. "No offense guys, I appreciate the deer and the birds and the other wild shit you feed me, but _fuck_ I missed the taste of normal meat."

"And fresh vegetables." Jill added.

"And bread." Rain noted.

"This place is heaven, Sheva." K-Mart complimented their host who was predictably sat next to Claire. Alice was nowhere in sight and was it not for Sheva and Carlos sticking to her like glue, Claire would've gone and looked for the shaggy blonde already. "Where did all these people come from? They look like they're from all over the world."

"Most are refugees, some former rebels, guerrilla fighters like myself. The majority are originally from Central and West Africa, though we have quite a few comrades from the Middle East and Russia too. Arcadia is a safe haven for those who don't purposely seek to be part of the conflict, but whose circumstances had forced them to take up arms. So basically we're the _opposite_ of the Brotherhood." She smirked and winked at Claire. "Still diving head first into danger, Redfield?"

"Just the other day Claire took out fourteen armed guys in like ten minutes." K-Mart stated proudly. "She saved Helena's life. And mine. And indirectly Sarah's."

"Yes, Claire is quite something all right." Sheva murmured softly and Carlos's eyebrows rose up, before knitting together in contemplation.

After furiously blushing at the compliments, Claire's eyes started to wander again, wondering if Alice had eaten something yet. She directed a questioning stare at Rain and mouthed 'Alice?' but the Latina just shrugged.

Rain was definitely pissed off at her about something, but Claire would have to wait till later to find out what.

They stayed talking till long after the plates had been cleared. Music was put on and some of the Convoy's large alcohol supply was donated to the cause. Claire walked with Sarah and Jill to retrieve a few bottles when they came across Alice sitting cross legged on the ground, playing with her puppy admirer. The blonde blushed and instantly rose to her feet, trying to pretend she wasn't grinning like a little girl on Christmas morning, just a moment ago.

"See you're making friends." Jill commented with a smirk, but spared Alice any further teasing by going directly for their stash. It had been a long three days of driving, they were all wanting to take a load off and nowhere had felt quite as safe and secure as Arcadia before.

"He doesn't talk as much." Alice playfully remarked, trying not to look down at the puppy playing with her shoe, and also not look at Claire, who was blatantly staring at her.

"You gonna come in?" Claire asked, taking the bottles Sarah handed her, without taking her eyes off of Alice. "We're missing you..." She added softly.

"Yeah, you can help us carry if you're done playing with your puppy." Sarah smirked.

Alice huffed and grabbed a few bottles from her, stealthily sending a longing glance to the sad puppy she was leaving behind.

….

"_I'm so fancy, you already know. I'm in the fast lane, from L.A to Tokyo." _K-Mart sang along with the music as she danced with Cameron.

Claire was in a corner talking to Carlos as they watched everyone have a good time. In that moment, everything felt normal, like there wasn't a deadly virus spreading across the Earth infecting the human population to the threat of extinction.

"So you're gay?" Carlos asked her bluntly.

"Seems like it." She shrugged, not even surprised by the question, or worried that he'd make a big deal out of it.

"I always suspected, but you never really showed any interest either way."

"Yeah. I never was interested. And I was the only one who took the vow seriously." She pointedly stared at him.

He just smirked and shrugged back at her. "It wasn't a vow, more like a guideline, which I told you you didn't need to follow, Kid."

"Yeah like you wouldn't have had an aneurism if I started hooking up in hotel rooms and going home with strangers like everyone else."

"Would've killed any guy who touched you." He smirked.

Claire grinned at him. "See? But what if I knew I was gay back then? Hooked up with as many women as Nicholai?"

"Uh…"

"So much for equality." Claire teased. "I thought you were an equal opportunity killer, Old Man? The feminist movement will have your head on a spike. Lesbian lovers deserve to be strangled by over-protective older brothers just as much as guys do." She laughed.

"What's this about lesbian lovers?" Sheva appeared next to them, all flushed and sweaty.

_Fuck, she's hot_. Was Claire's first thought, and then blushed bright red when she could feel Carlos's knowing smirk directed at her.

"Claire was just telling me about equal opportunities and feminism." He explained seriously.

"Ugh, stop with the heavy talk and come dance with me."

Claire scowled at her. She didn't dance. Sheva knew she didn't dance.

"I don't dance."

"Fine then." Sheva answered even as she pulled Claire away from her corner and a little onto the makeshift dance floor. "You stand right there and_ I'll_ dance." She smirked and started sensually swaying her luscious curves to the pumping beat of the music.

Claire swallowed thickly. Because _fuck_, could Sheva _dance_. She stood rigid, jaw locked to keep from gaping and possibly drooling. Sheva took hold of her wrists and placed Claire's hands on her hips as she ground her body in perfect rhythm to the thumping music. As though she was under a spell, Claire started moving with her.

She snapped out of it though when the lights started flickering, a bulb actually blew out, sending a few people ducking for cover from the shards. She frowned as she scanned the crowd and her eyes rested on Alice dangerously glaring in her direction. But soon the lanky blonde was marching toward the exit. The doors flew open as if on their own accord and slammed shut behind Alice's back.

In an instant Claire took off after her, wondering what Alice was thinking, but pretty sure it had to do with her and Sheva dancing.

She caught up to Alice halfway down the corridor, calling out for her to stop. The blonde turned fast on her heel, expression still furious and instantly had Claire pressed up against the wall, kissing her hard and passionately.

Claire moaned as their bodies collided, submitting easily to Alice's aggressive assault. They kissed until her lips felt swollen and bruised and Alice finally pulled away allowing her to breathe again. The blonde rested their foreheads together as they both panted from the exertion.

Wide blown pupils burned into her soul, equal parts hurt and angry.

"If you'd rather be with someone-" Alice's breath hitched and Claire instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around Alice's shoulders, trying to keep her from running away. "-with someone _normal_. Someone who isn't a _freak_. Then you gotta tell me, Red."

Claire gaped at her. Admittedly she had thought Alice was just plain jealous, like she used to get with Helena, but fuck.

"_No_. We were just dancing." She croaked trying to keep Alice's eyes on her. "And I like that you're a freak." She added, then scowled at herself. "I-I didn't mean that like it sounded. I meant that I like that you're different. And not just your abilities. Anyone can get superpowers, but the control you have is astounding. And anyone can hack away with a set of Kukri blades, but you handle it with style and finesse."

Claire's eyes glazed over and she shuddered when she thought back to that day in the Nevada dessert: Alice with her blades and shuriken, lithely dancing through that massive horde. Visibly gathering herself from the mouth-watering fantasy, she lifted Alice's chin to look into her eyes again.

"I've never wanted anyone like I want you, Alice." She whispered, tilting her head up and kissing Alice again.

After they broke the almost chaste kiss in comparison to their others, Alice shifted her face into Claire's neck and rested her lips on the redhead's thundering pulse.

"I don't want to hurt you." Alice murmured into Claire's neck, making her tremble again. And fuck if Claire wasn't hurting right in that moment from the pulsating ache that was throbbing between her thighs.

"I don't want to stop doing what we're doing." Claire mumbled into Alice's hair, slightly dazed by the prolonged proximity.

Alice gently pulled away, like completely, and gave her a pensive look.

"Sheva likes you. You guys seem to work well together. She knows you better than I do. She seems capable, attractive and entirely human." Alice listed off as she took two more steps away from Claire.

"It's _you_ I think about when I touch myself." Claire whispered breathlessly, feeling somewhat deranged in that moment. Because seriously, how the fuck is Alice not seeing how much she wants her. "_Only you_."

The blonde let out a strangled sort of whimper, biting hard onto her lip, staring back at Claire with a hunger that set the redhead's entire body on fire. The lights in the hallway flickered as they held each other's gaze, before Alice seemed to forcibly snap herself out of it with a rough shake of her head.

"I need to go." Alice's voice rasped out, low and gruff with arousal. "I'm not running from you like before. I don't want to leave. But if I stay here I'm very sure I'll do something neither of us is ready for just yet." She breathlessly explained, chest heaving with the force of her restraint.

Claire just nodded that she understood and smiled. "We should do this again sometime." She smirked and Alice chuckled throatily.

"Yeah, definitely." The blonde answered, moving forward as though she was going to grab Claire again, but stopping at the last second with an apologetic smile, before she turned around and rushed out of the building.

Claire stood there for a few long moments, staring at the doors, then at all the cracked windows in the passage, before she gathered herself best she could and turned to go back to the party.

"So you_ are_ gay." Sheva was leaning back against the wall by the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Recently discovered." Claire answered, licking her still tingling lips.

"How'd you discover that?"

"Alice kissed me." It wasn't the entire truth. It was a long path to realisation, from K-Mart's questioning and comments, to her confusing physical responses to Helena. By the time Alice had actually kissed her, the idea had already been firmly in place.

"So that's what I should've done?"

Claire blushed. "I didn't even realise what was going on back then. I was so oblivious."

"I lost my chance then."

Claire bit her lip and looked away. What was she supposed to say to that? _Yeah you're hot and I like you, but I want Alice more than I've wanted anything else in my entire life_?

"Come dance and spend time with your brother, Redfield. He missed you. And so did I." Sheva smiled genuinely and Claire let out a breath of relief. Nodding eagerly as she followed her friend back inside.

…..

_Next Chapter: Word Vomit_

_A/N: I slept like 3 hours in the last three days. I'm probably exaggerating but I'm too fucked to be accurate. Dragodina, you're gonna have to clean up all on your own babe, sorry. Tub Party at my place next chapter though. Maybe Kendra can bring snacks, angelsgir some stripper music? tlc125, hopefully you're feeling well enough to join us? Bubblebath is the admission fee, we need like lots! _

_Thanks for all of you favouriting and alerting this fic!_

_AND A HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY MONKEY! YOU'RE GETTING OLD, BIATCH! MWAAAH-LICK _


	15. Word Vomit

**Chapter 15 **

**Word Vomit**

The Convoy was assigned to three rooms: One with a double bed, one with two single beds and one with two queen sized beds. Rain and Jill had run for the room with the single double and hadn't been seen since. Olivia and Myka took the one with the single beds, leaving K-Mart, Claire, Helena and Sarah to the remaining room. It was far bigger than the Humvee and nobody really complained since they couldn't remember the last time they'd had a good night's sleep on a proper bed.

The four of them were unpacking when there was a light knock on the open door and Olivia stood there looking very uncomfortable. The beautiful blonde woman sent a tentative smile to the room before resting her eyes on Helena.

"I was thinking that you and I could swop rooms for the night. If you wanted?" Olivia hesitantly suggested to the dark-haired woman, who looked like a deer caught in headlights at the proposal.

Everyone was silently waiting for her answer, but Helena seemed to be having an internal, panic attack until Claire moved and took Helena's duffle, and the inventor's hand. The redhead gave a nod of thanks to Olivia for her consideration, before she pulled H.G down the hall and toward Myka's room. She knocked politely and then before the door opened, Claire hightailed it back to her own room with a giddy grin on her face.

….

A bit later, K-Mart lay next to Claire on one of the queen beds, listening to music with her headset on, while Claire read_ The Island of Dr Moreau _for the millionth time, next to her. But the young blonde's attention was entirely on Sarah and Olivia, sitting awkwardly next to each other on the other bed and speaking softly. She stealthily switched off her music to listen in on the conversation.

"So you knew my doppelganger back where you're from?" Sarah cautiously asked.

Olivia blushed and both K-Mart and Sarah's brows rose at that.

"She was my mentor, when I joined the bureau." Olivia explained and the way she was looking at Sarah said so much more than just that.

Sarah visibly swallowed. "You were close." She stated more than questioned.

Olivia nodded regardless and bit her lip, her eyes raking over Sarah like she still couldn't believe who she was seeing.

K-Mart jumped up so fast everyone was startled and just stared at her in question.

"I'm gonna go see where Cameron is." She announced. The Terminator didn't sleep and therefor declined the offer of a place to rest for the night. "Sheva's got Strawberry Panic on DVD; think I'm gonna make Cammy watch it with me." She explained in a rush. "You should come too, Claire." After the redhead looked like she would object - already settling back to continue reading - K-Mart grabbed her arm and forcibly pulled her up from the bed.

"What the f-

- _trust_ me Claire, one look at Shizuma Hanazono and you'll thank me." K-Mart glared at Claire who finally caught on that something else was going on and allowed herself to be dragged out of the room. "We won't be back for _hours_," K-Mart emphasized to Sarah, "and we'll knock, like really loudly and wait for one of you to answer the door." She grinned as Sarah smirked and Olivia turned bright red.

Claire stared at all of them in confusion as she was pulled into the hallway and the door closed behind them. She furrowed her brows at the smirking blonde in front of her.

"I'm gonna go watch Strawberry Panic and make out with Cammy." K-Mart announced. "I heard that Alice was sleeping on the bus tonight." She winked and turned around to walk off. "Don't go in that room for a few hours Claire, and make sure to knock and wait for an answer when you do, okay?" She shouted over her shoulder and didn't wait for any confirmation before she skipped off.

Claire turned to stare at the closed door for a long moment, playing everything that had happened in the last few minutes over in her brain and then _finally_ it clicked.

"_Oh_!" Her eyes widened as she took a step back from the door before a big grin spread over her face. "You go get her, Sarah." She chuckled and decided to go for a walk.

Outside she caught sight of Alice's puppy, sitting next to the bus, staring longingly at the door. Claire shoved her hands into her pockets and went to join him.

…

Inside of the RV, Alice was just about to go play with the puppy, unable to resist him any longer, when she saw Claire approaching. The redhead stood right next to the dog and stared at the bus.

"I know exactly how you feel, Little Dog." Claire sighed looking at her companion, the puppy whined and looked up at her as well. "There's just something about her, isn't there?" She asked him and he barked in response.

Claire just nodded sagely.

Alice tried to wipe the smile off of her face and opened the bus door before Claire said something she _really _didn't want Alice to hear.

Two sets of eager eyes instantly lit up when they saw her.

"Come on, Gnarls Barkley." Alice called to the pup who ran up to her and failed to jump up the first step of the bus. He fell backwards and rolled slightly before getting up and running for it again, managing to just make it on his second attempt. Alice beamed at him, before picking him up and praising his efforts.

She turned to Claire then, who was still standing awkwardly with her hands in her pockets, grinning sheepishly.

"Would you like a drink?" Alice smiled.

…

Claire sat down on the couch in the living area slash kitchen slash dining room of the bus. Feeling as though she suddenly had too many limbs and awkward as to where to put them all, she kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs on the couch, playing nervously with her hands as she waited for Alice to finish getting their drinks.

"Thanks." She murmured when Alice handed her a tumbler and went to sit down next to her on the suddenly too small couch. "I thought you couldn't drink."

"I _can_ drink." Alice smiled, taking a tentative sip of the amber liquid. "I just shouldn't get _drunk_."

"Yeah know that feeling. I shouldn't get high." Claire chuckled softly.

"I think you should get high all the time. You're an excellent juggler." Alice smirked as Claire let out an embarrassed laugh.

"You saw that?"

Alice hummed her affirmation. "Can you juggle when you're sober too?"

It was Claire's turn to smirk. "I can juggle, ride a unicycle and do close up magic. I have a career waiting for me as a clown doing kid's parties when this zombie business blows over."

"Well I dunno about that… Can you make balloon animals too?"

Claire nodded fervently. "I can make a pole, a sausage, a snake, a worm, a cucumber" she shrugged smugly, "piece of cake." She grinned at Alice's laughter.

"Didn't realise the Brotherhood trained their members to be so multitalented."

"Well the magic started when I was still homeless actually." Claire averted her gaze. "One of my… _friends_ I guess. He taught me about the benefits of sleight of hand, distraction and misdirection and how it makes you that much better at being a pickpocket." She bit her lip wondering what Alice would think of that.

The blonde nodded slowly. "Can you do that thing with the coin and your hand?"

Claire frowned in confusion and watched Alice get up and disappear into the back of the bus returning moments later to hand her a large silver coin she'd found in a Vegas casino.

Claire chuckled and started casually rolling the coin in between her knuckles, smoothly transitioning from one hand to the other, having caught on to what Alice had meant: Magic 101. "Now you see it," she jerked her hand, and the coin 'disappeared', "now you don't." She grinned opening both palms to reveal the coin missing. She balled her right hand into a fist before hitting it on her open palm and the coin 'appeared' again.

"You have to show me how you do that."

"A magician-

- never reveals her secrets. Yeah yeah, _so_ knew you were gonna say that."

Claire just smirked back at her and took another sip of her drink.

"So… Gnarles Barkley?"

The puppy yelped as though he somehow had just accepted that that was his name now.

"He's a tiny stalker." Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't even know who he belongs to. He's well-fed, clean and has no ticks or fleas. Someone must be missing him."

"I'll find out from Sheva." Claire nervously bit her lip when she saw Alice's eyes darken dangerously, and not in that intense, shiver-inducing way they usually did for her.

"I only figured out she liked me when we got here." Claire guiltily admitted.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Red." Her gaze softened on the redhead. "I really need to learn to control myself when it comes to you."

"I really wish you wouldn't." Claire murmured.

"I really wish it were that easy."

"Yeah..." Claire agreed and sighed. "I play the Ukulele." She abruptly declared, and it was so random Alice couldn't help but laugh and Claire grinned triumphantly at having lightened the mood.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Do you play anything else?"

"Nope." She smirked. "Just the Ukulele. Only in private though. So nobody can confirm it."

"Why?"

"Terrible stage fright." Claire smirked.

"Do you sing too?"

"I do."

"But nobody's heard you?"

"Nope."

"I see…"

Claire hummed.

"That's…"

"…weird?"

"Sort of awesome." Alice smiled genuinely and Claire blushed. "I can only play the radio. Completely tone deaf."

"I never got my GED and Claire Redfield was officially declared dead in 2008."

"I don't think that matters much to the zombies trying to eat you." Alice deadpanned.

"True." Claire chuckled.

"I see dead people." Alice earnestly stared at Claire, who matched her intense expression with mirthful eyes.

"We all do. They're called the Undead." She finally smirked and Alice burst out laughing.

"Ugh, you ruined the punch line."

Claire just shrugged.

"Carlos told me Bruce Willis was a ghost right before I was about to watch that movie. I didn't speak to him for a week."

"I hope you punched him."

"Kicked him in the shin."

"Good."

…..

Helena sat awkwardly on the single bed opposite Myka on the other bed. There were about two feet in between them. The room was _really_ small. H was surprised that Myka had let her in, Myka explaining that Olivia wanted a chance to talk to Sarah. Helena had just nodded and sat down, wondering what to _not_ say so she could stay in that room longer. So she just kept quiet and allowed Myka to lead the conversation.

"Do you think Alice will be able to control her ability so she and Claire can just be together already?"

Helena quietly blew out a breath in relief that this was a safe topic at least.

"Alice's control over her ability is impeccable. I doubt that the mishaps she's been experiencing have much to do with her lack of control, but rather with her fear of losing it."

Myka frowned and Helena continued.

"She needs to trust Claire enough to allow herself to be vulnerable. If she believes that Claire is safety, then she would cease to subconsciously try and defend herself."

"Claire hates me, and even_ I_ feel safe with her." Myka rolled her eyes and Helena chuckled.

"Claire doesn't hate you, darling." Helena smiled. "And Alice needs to trust that her _heart _will be safe with Claire. I know very well that giving yourself to someone, and hoping they will accept you with all of your flaws, is a lot more terrifying than facing an entire horde of Undead, unarmed."

…..

"I have an obsession with pyramids." Claire confessed and Alice raised a questioning brow.

She listened in fascination as the redhead went into detail about Chinese, Mayan and Egyptian pyramids, even the glass one at the Louvre. Touching on astrology, religion and even alien theories related to their construction. It was interesting, and the blonde was about as intrigued by what Claire was saying as she was with the way she was saying it.

She watched Claire's animated hand gestures, the way her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. The way she licked her lips every now and then. Alice was mesmerized by the woman's mind and natural, completely unintentional, _sexiness_.

"I have an obsession with pimples." She impulsively blurted out after having run out of things to ask Claire about pyramids to keep her talking.

Claire grimaced at the revelation. Because _what_? _Ew_.

"With popping them." Alice mumbled on, wondering why she'd said anything at all. "On _other _people…" Fuck, she couldn't stop herself.

Claire pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, presumably to keep from laughing.

"And people just let you?" She asked seriously, even though Alice could see her gently vibrating with supressed laughter.

"Not always." She admitted, looking to Gnarles Barkley as she felt herself blushing with embarrassment. God, if Claire didn't think she was a freak before…

"That's…"

"Weird, I know."

"And kinda disgusting, Alice." Claire grinned at her. "So the other day when K was sporting that massive one on her chin?"

Alice bit her lip guiltily.

"_No!_" Claire exclaimed, sitting up straight. "She would've told me if you attacked her pimple."

"I didn't go anywhere near her." Alice defended, relieved that Claire was humouring her and didn't seem too put off by her gross little compulsion.

"Then clearly it's not that big of an issue, 'cause that thing was huge. It must've been calling out to you." Claire joked. "_Alice… please pop me, Alice…_" She sang teasingly.

"Oh but I did pop it, Red." Alice murmured lowly as she stared intently into Claire's eyes. "I popped it with my _mind_." She grinned as Claire finally burst out laughing.

…

"Am I like her at all?" Sarah asked Olivia where they still sat on the bed where K-Mart and Claire had left them.

Olivia thought for a moment, worrying her bottom lip.

"In some ways…" The blonde started. "She was less... guarded and…"

"… happier? More relaxed?" Sarah stated more than asked with a self-deprecating smile.

Olivia gave her a tentative glance but nodded nonetheless.

"And she wasn't on the run, people didn't think she was batshit crazy. She was working with the government to stop Skynet, right?"

"Yes." Olivia agreed. "I guess that explains the differences, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Sarah breathed, moving back from the blonde a bit.

"But in that sense you are also a lot stronger than she was. More determined and focused. You were on the same mission and you were doing it with a hell of a lot less support while in a larger amount of danger." Olivia said with unmasked admiration.

Sarah started laughing bitterly as she ran a hand through her hair, before resting her face in her palms. "I fought so long against a cybernetic apocalypse and fucking _zombies_ beat them to the punch. And all I can think is what a waste of two decades of my life. John was robbed of a normal childhood, and for what?" Her sardonic laughter soon turned into sobs and Olivia moved closer.

She gently removed Sarah's hands from her face and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"You raised your son to be a fighter." Olivia whispered as she stroked her hand through Sarah's hair. "You prepared him for an apocalypse, no matter the threat, he's a survivor because of your sacrifices."

…

Claire was happy that they could be quiet together, like she had thought they could be. It felt nice sipping on her drink and watching Alice absently letting Gnarles Barkley play with her boot. The puppy was a good buffer and he seemed almost as smitten with Alice as Claire felt.

"I've never had a pet." Claire murmured. Then frowned as though she herself couldn't believe that she'd never had a pet.

"I've always thought of myself as a cat person." Alice shrugged. "Had a white Maine Coon mix I named Marshmallow. Mom said it was because when he was little he was just this ball of fur, round and puffy, and I was sort of addicted to marshmallows at the time."

"What happened?"

"Oh I ate like three bags late one night, got sick and threw up all over the place, haven't touched a marshmallow since." Alice lamented.

"Okay, but I meant what happened to Marshmallow?" Claire snickered. Discovering Alice's weird sense of humour had made her fall for the woman even more.

"I hope you don't seriously expect him to still be alive, Red." Alice deadpanned.

Claire just smiled softly and shook her head. "No, but you just looked really sad there for a second…"

"I'd just gotten my license and drove over him." Alice abruptly stated like she was pulling off a Band-Aid.

Claire almost laughed again at just how unexpected the statement was, which she knew was the wrong reaction, because of the look of horror and nausea and regret flickering across Alice's face. So she tried to put herself in a teenaged Alice's shoes, loving something for so long and then accidentally killing it.

"I hadn't been able to get another pet since. Scared I was gonna kill it, or let it die, or something bad was gonna happen to it."

Alice tried to smile, but the frown on her face seemed to be stuck and Claire was running through appropriate responses and actions to have at an awkward time like this.

"I'm glad I never had a pet. It sounds traumatising." Claire honestly admitted.

"Yeah you _should_ be glad." Alice smiled genuinely and Claire felt the tension leave her body again.

"I've only been with four people. Intimately." Alice told the glass on her lap. "For some reason people think I'm this big player slut or whatever." She shrugged. "I don't get it."

Claire was quiet again, because she really had thought Alice would have had a lot more sexual partners than four. She wasn't sure why, she never thought of the blonde as promiscuous, just more experienced than that.

"Well the day I met you, you did spend most of the time in a lingerie shop and sniffing my friend." Claire smirked and watched with a sadistic satisfaction as Alice blushed.

"I was looking for stockings." She murmured, fidgeting with the stockings she currently wore. "It's hard to find ones that won't rip the instant the wind blows too hard. And not many shops have them in this particular brown. But I knew that store kept stock, so I had to go through their inventory at the back."

"Well we all appreciate the effort you go through to make yourself look pretty." Claire smirked. "Apocalyptic chic is a good look on you." That got the redhead a little nudge on her leg that sent her tummy fluttering at the touch.

"And scent is more prominent in the neck, so that's why I tried to figure out what I was scenting from Cameron _there_."

"It wasn't as much that you sniffed Cam…" Claire found herself speaking. "But _the way_ you were sniffing her. It was kinda… sexy, I guess. I dunno." She shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good at this."

"At what?" Alice asked smiling softly.

"I don't know what and that's part of the problem." Claire's brows furrowed. "I want to flirt with you, show you I'm interested and not just in kissing you. Which I am, like I really want to kiss you _all_ the time." She rambled on, not noticing Alice's growing smile.

"I think you're doing just fine, Red." Alice warmly affirmed. "A bit _too_ well, actually." She grinned, taking the empty glass from Claire and getting up to refill it. She poured less for herself and put the glass aside when she joined the still blushing redhead on the couch again.

"Is it bad that I'm sort of glad for the Outbreak because I got to meet everyone? To meet you?" Claire asked, looking every bit as guilt-ridden as she sounded. "Is it bad that I've become so desensitized to death that I could kill fourteen men without feeling any remorse?"

"They took Helena."

"Two of them did."

"All of them allowed it."

"But I should care more shouldn't I?"

"Why did you kill them? Why did you kill on your missions?"

"It was war. It's kill or be killed."

"Why didn't you kill me instead of kicking my face in?" Alice smirked.

"God, did I ever apologize for that?" Claire's hand flew up to cover her mouth and Alice chuckled.

"No need to apologise, you didn't know why we followed you."

"Yeah, but my gut told me you weren't a threat to us."

"So you kill when there's a threat?"

"I kill for money." Claire emphatically stated. "Like other people go to work and file reports and lick stamps, I _kill_. And I'm really good at it. And I'm proud that I'm good at it. But I don't understand why everyone just accepts that about me."

"It's because you also brought everyone together, saved a few lives in the process. While I'm concerned with ripping Albert Wesker's rotting heart out of his chest, you've been obsessing about making sure everyone gets the antivirus. You're a good person Red, and I'm sure you've never killed someone just for the hell of it."

Claire sighed and rested her palm underneath her chin and smiled sweetly at Alice.

"Am I supposed to ask you on a date or something?"

Alice snorted at the question and yet again sudden change in topic.

"Maybe if we weren't already kinda living together."

"So I should just skip ahead and ask you to marry me then?"

Alice laughed and relaxed back into the couch.

"I've always wanted to get married." She sighed.

"To a woman?"

"Yep."

"Like in a white dress, with flowers and vows?"

"Yep, all that shit." She waved her hand in the air.

"I think you'd look even more beautiful in a dress." It was said low and throaty, with an appraising scan of Alice's body that caused the blonde to shiver.

"You're better at this than you think." Alice murmured and took a fortifying sip of her drink, trying to relax and let this happen, but if Claire kept on looking at her like that, she was going to push her down on the couch and –

"I like to be good at things." Claire shrugged. "So you'll have to forgive me if I practice on you. Feel free to give me feedback at any point."

Alice wasn't entirely sure whether Claire was joking or not, but smiled anyway. She's noticed that Claire would even in her shyness be abruptly direct with her feelings. She was open and honest and a degree of naïve that just made her that much more attractive.

"Well what's the purpose of your practicing?"

"To successfully seduce you, of course." Another blunt statement that Alice wasn't sure if Claire was being deadly serious or jokingly serious. But fuck if it didn't make her tummy flip excitedly in either case.

"Well, if I help you it would hardly be fair now would it?" She smirked and was instantly mimicked by the redhead.

"_True_. I guess I'll just have to figure it out along the way."

It really wasn't fair that Claire could pull off cocky even when she was so far out of her comfort zone, and how much Alice was charmed by it. She bit her lip, knowing how her eyes were darkening. Oh how she wished she could just kiss Claire and not worry about tearing the entire bus apart in the process.

"I'm thinking of taking the antivirus." She involuntarily declared.

Claire straightened, brows furrowing and placed her glass down.

"Why?" She whispered.

"What I am… It's not natural, Red." She pleaded for understanding.

"You shouldn't take it."

Alice frowned at her.

"You're molecular structure was completely altered when you were infected. It was _modified_. In others it's just the T-virus spreading, destroying, replacing cells. It's a separate entity from their bodies, taking over the body once the human host is killed. The Undead are basically just reanimated corpses that have been hijacked by the virus." She looked sternly at Alice. "But the T-Virus _bonded_ with you, it's a _part _of you. We can't know what it would mean for your health to take the antivirus. At least not until you seek specialist advice from a geneticist or virologist, maybe an entire scientific team who can make sure it's safe or develop a serum suited to your unique circumstances. And I know I've got absolutely no right to an opinion or to even say this but unless this is somehow hurting you, I don't think you should change_ anything_ about yourself, Alice." Earnest blue eyes stared intensely at the blonde. "You have a _gift_. Defying the odds and bonding with a virus that kills us mere mortals." Claire smirked. "You're amazing. One in a billion."

Claire watched the shy smile on Alice's face morph into a scowl then her whole face just fell, causing an instant reciprocating ache in Claire's chest.

"I think I'm a clone."

…..

Myka stood from the bed, her features hardening as though she was a woman on a mission. Helena's heart started thudding in fear as she cautiously rose as well. They'd been sitting in silence for a while as Myka's mind seemed to be running at a million miles a minute.

"Why did you just let me leave?" Myka asked, her voice firm even as her eyes started to glisten. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why did you choose to stay with him?"

Helena drew in a shaky breath, she had known it was coming, she'd wanted to have this conversation since she first saw Myka again in Nevada. She'd spent hours running what she would say through her mind even before they'd been reunited. And yet, right then in that moment, Helena was so nervous, that her mind drew a blank. She was so afraid she would say the wrong thing and have Myka pull away from her completely. Helena tried in vain to calm herself, knowing that she couldn't ask for a moment or to speak about it later, knowing that it was now or never.

"I was scared." She breathed.

"Scared?"

"Terrified." Helena admitted. "I kept on disappointing you. After you were the only one that believed in me over and over again, I kept on disappointing you and I was scared that I would do it again."

Myka took a moment to absorb that.

"But you hadn't done anything…_ illegal_ in a long time. When the Regents took you away there was no doubt that you were on our side again." The brunette frowned.

"Yes. But I was still _me,_ Myka. I was still ruled by my emotions and fighting hard to become whole again after being broken for so long."

"Okay… And now?"

"I honestly can't say." Helena laughed wryly. "I've been feeling more in control for a long time. It's why I was able to recognize that I was hiding from my past with Nate. Instead of dealing with it, I just tried to pretend it never happened." She confessed guiltily.

"And then you left him when you realised it wasn't as easy as that?"

Helena nodded.

"So why didn't you make contact with me then?"

Helena paused and looked into Myka's eyes. "I didn't feel that I deserved you." She whispered, watching Myka's face contort into a disbelieving scowl. "I'm broken and dark and you, my darling Myka, are everything that's good and pure and light."

Myka laughed sardonically. "I'm hardly a blushing virgin filled with innocence, Helena."

"Perhaps." Helena feebly smirked. "But you're still so much better than I ever was."

Myka's features sobered as she stared intently at Helena.

"_Don't_ say that."

"I'm not fishing for compliments, darling. It's a fact. I'm tainted by my history and I didn't want to risk subjecting you to that darkness. You deserve to be with someone… _better_, more balanced and steadfast."

The curly haired woman's brows knitted again. "You need to stop telling me what I _deserve_."

Helena bit her lip and diverted her gaze, swallowing the apology on her lips, knowing it would only make Myka angrier.

"Don't I _deserve_ to be happy? Don't I _deserve_ to be with someone I love?" Myka asked and Helena nodded ardently. The taller woman stepped forward and gently took hold of Helena's trembling shoulders. "Well I loved you and you made me happy and then you let me leave." It was said with so much grief that Helena's own tears finally escaped and ran freely over her cheeks. "I hear what you're saying, and I get where you're coming from, even though it's bullshit, Helena. But all that I felt that day I said goodbye to you and drove off with Pete was that you didn't love me _enough_. And it's all that's been on my mind since then." Myka sniffed.

Helena let out a choked sob and grabbed onto Myka's shirt, pulling her closer. "I loved you more than anything. I gave up a century long plan for vengeance because I couldn't risk hurting you in the process. Don't you _get_ that, Myka?" Helena pleaded. "Don't you understand that loving you was _exactly_ the problem? That I couldn't risk loving someone _that_ much again, not after what had happened to Christina? It was an absurd reaction to a very real fear, but I've told you that I made a _mistake_." Helena fell forward, resting her head against Myka's collarbone, completely overcome by her emotions. "I made a _terrible_ mistake, like I _always_ make mistakes and I disappointed you _again_. And it's up to you whether you forgive me one day, but god please don't ever think that I didn't love you with all of my heart." She breathed and looked up into Myka's face again. "That I don't love you _still_."

Myka burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Helena and squashing the woman against her. Helena clung to her in return, grateful that she hadn't been pushed away.

….

Alice watched Claire's face closely for her reaction. She hadn't told anyone else about her theory. Hell, she wasn't quite sure why she was telling Red. Maybe she was trying to push Claire away. Get her to just accept that she was a monster, a freak of nature.

"Why do you think that?" Claire tentatively asked, looking Alice directly in the eyes seeming to only want to understand what she was saying.

"I died. I'm _sure_ I died." Alice murmured looking away and staring at her lap. "Jill, Rain and Carlos were there. Our helicopter crashed. They said I had no pulse. I don't remember. The chopper was going down and then there's just nothingness and then I wake up in a lab in Detroit with psionic abilities, stronger than I've ever been before." She looked back to Claire. "You saw what they were doing at the facility in Nevada... I was _dead_ Claire. And now I'm alive."

"And you're thinking you died and your DNA was used to clone yourself?" She didn't sound sarcastic or even sceptical. Alice was relieved that Claire actually sounded like she was seriously considering what she was being told.

"Yes."

Claire was quiet for a long moment before she spoke again.

"I don't see how that can be your _only_ reasoning._ I_ died too." Claire deadpanned.

Alice stared at her, wondering if Claire would really deem then an appropriated time to fuck with her.

"And?"

"And then I lived." She shrugged and Alice couldn't really contain her chuckle.

"Just like that?"

"Yep." Claire smiled. "I was dead for about three minutes, and then I was resuscitated. And I lived again. Well I was in a coma for a few days, but I really got back to living after that." She smirked casually.

"How did you die?"

Alice watched a dark shadow pass over Claire's face, before it disappeared entirely.

"Few broken bones, some internal bleeding, severe head trauma, few other things. My body just shut down."

"What happened to you, Red?" Alice earnestly asked.

Claire paused. Up until that point things had been flowing nicely. Weird things, flirty things, disgusting things but now _this _clusterfuck. Alice was ready to take the question back when Claire spoke again.

"Mission went wrong. I was captured." Claire's jaw clenched. "But my brothers got me in time." She tried to smile but ended up grimacing.

"And you lived."

"Yeah." She smiled genuinely. "But we're talking about you now." Claire took a deep breath. "I get that you could've died, but you could've also been resuscitated. I also perfectly understand why you would think you're a clone, because your reasoning on that is pretty plausible. But honestly Alice, I only have one response to your clone theory, but I know it's not the appropriate thing to say in this situation and saying nothing is not the right thing either, I guess. So I really don't know what to do."

"What's your response?"

Claire stared at her hard for a moment, like she was checking if Alice really did want to know.

"Tell me." Alice prodded gently.

"So what."

"So what?"

"So what if you're a clone?"

Alice opened her mouth and closed it again. _Really? Could Claire really not see the problem with that?_

"What's different?" Claire asked, suddenly sitting a lot closer, enough to easily take Alice's hands in her own. "And not the abilities or whatever else they upgraded you with – that was probably another wrong thing to say… I'm sorry, it's not like you're a computer or anything,_ shit_ now I feel like I offended Cam somehow – _fuck_, anyway, let's say you are a clone, right? Do you have original Alice's memories?"

"Yes." Alice swallowed thickly.

"And do you think you react to things like 'Alice' would?" She air quoted. "I mean you probably are different than how you were before all this T-Virus, captured by Umbrella, stuff happened to you, but based on those memories you do have, do you think that you are making your decisions like Alice would've?"

"Yes..." Alice narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

"So what's different? Let's say original Alice, in this theory, is alive and the two of you were sitting side by side. What would be different?"

Alice's brows furrowed. "Nothing… I guess."

"Well that's the point of a clone though isn't it? An exact replica of the individual? So I'm gonna have to wonder and sound even more insensitive – and I swear to you that's not my intention – but so what if you're a clone? You're still Alice in every way. I read through some of Isaac's notes that I found while we were scavenging the facility. The clones he made were 100% organic. Even though he sped up physical and developmental growth, it was a kinda natural growth you know? And the reason -" Claire cleared her throat uncomfortably, softening her voice, cause god she knew she could overly simplify certain things to make space for all the other shit she tended to overthink, but this was important and Alice needed to hear it. "The reason the clones back in Nevada… _died_… was because they didn't have your psionic ability." She bit her lip and Alice looked at her with wide vulnerable eyes. "Which brings us back full circle to my point." Claire took a big gulp of air. "Even if you _were _cloned in Detroit, it wouldn't matter, because you are still Alice in every single way. And you are still _unique_, because Isaacs had failed to entirely replicate you, a second time, if you in fact were cloned for a first time, that is." She ducked her head and slapped her palm against her forehead.

_Fucking rambling word vomiting idiot._

Alice sat completely still for a while, thinking over all Claire had just told her. She'd been struggling with it for months, even more so after the mass grave in Nevada. And just like that, Claire had made it okay for her to be _her _and to also be a clone, making it sound like either way it was the best thing ever. She gazed into the bright blue eyes staring at her with a bit of that usual veneration, a whole lot of concern and a bunch of apprehension, probably wondering if she'd said something wrong.

Alice turned her body to fully face Claire and then leaned forward to gently brush their lips together.

It was by far the gentlest of their kisses. Claire got the opportunity to experience and experiment with nipping, nibbling and sucking on soft lips. She discovered the wonder of a flicking tongue. But soon she was completely lost in Alice's mouth as she swiftly moved to straddle the blonde's lap and deepen the kiss even further. Finally remembering that Alice was just sharing some serious shit with her, she pulled away and gazed down into darkened eyes.

"Does this mean you're okay now?" Claire asked tentatively, not sure whether the intense conversation was over or not.

"I'm great, Red." Alice rasped before pressing her lips to Claire's again.

Reflexively, Claire started rocking her hips and when her groin rubbed against a taught stomach, the bus started shaking and Gnarles Barkley frantically let out a few yelps. Alice slowed, took a few gulps of air and everything calmed down. Before she could even apologise, Claire was kissing her again. It wasn't a well thought out decision, in fact, Claire had stopped thinking a long time ago. She just wanted Alice's tongue in her mouth and in that moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

The blonde was helpless to do anything but return the kiss, feeling impassioned as Claire's hands started to wander over her shoulders, around her back and then up and down her arms. And just like that she was lost to the world again. Claire's eager hands drifted to the blonde's waist, gently stroking her sides, before hesitating just below Alice's breasts. The intent was clear, as was the affect it had on Alice as the bus started vibrating again and Gnarles Barkley yelped at them like crazy.

They pulled apart, looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I don't want to leave yet." Claire murmured.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Make out some more." Claire smirked. "Somewhere where the Little Dog isn't watching us."

"He's kinda helping." Alice admitted.

"I know." Claire smiled then looked to the back of the bus where the bed was. "But with the partition in between him and us we'd still be able to hear him, even though he can't _see_ us."

Alice looked at her for a long moment then kissed her again, before she lifted Claire and carried her to the back of the bus, closing the sliding door behind them.

Gnarles Barkley just cocked his head at the two.

…..

Alice allowed Claire to set the pace as they kissed. She couldn't remember if anyone had ever touched her with such an innocent fascination and a gentle curiosity, as Claire tenderly explored her body over her clothes. It made Alice feel younger somehow, like she was a teenager again.

Fuck the apocalypse, fuck Umbrella, none of it mattered when Claire's lips were gently brushing over her cheeks and up her jaw.

The redhead seemed to enjoy her neck especially. Alice was surprised Claire hadn't left a hickey yet, but she seemed content with kissing and lightly grazing her teeth over Alice's pulse point and… _yawning_?

Alice chuckled as she threaded her fingers into red hair and lightly pressed down to lay Claire's head on her shoulder. Claire collapsed at the tender urging but instantly lifted her head again.

"Sorry, I can still keep going." Claire sleepily murmured and Alice smiled brightly at her before pushing Claire's head back down again, gently massaging her scalp.

Claire hummed in response. "You smell like baby angels." She mumbled, as her entire body relaxed against Alice's.

"It's been a long and exciting day, Red." Alice whispered unable to stop grinning like a madwoman. "We can continue making out when you wake up."

"Promise?" Claire asked, yawning again and snuggling closer, not even bothered as Alice's body shook with quiet chuckles.

"Promise." Alice murmured, holding her tighter and continued to brush her fingers through Claire's mass of red hair.

It wasn't long till the redhead was fast asleep. Alice used her psionic ability to open the sliding door and soon the sound of little paws was heard entering the bedroom. Gnarles Barkley tried to jump on the bed but wasn't even close to making it, so Alice reach down a lanky arm and scooped him up.

The puppy settled next to her, offering up his tummy for a belly rub.

"Tomorrow you're getting the biggest piece of meat I can find you, Stalker." Alice smirked, as she lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes, feeling content for the first time in a very long time.

….

_Next Chapter: I Wanna Sex You, Up!_

_A/N: Progress!_

_Avienda: Are the nicknames really that confusing or were you just looking for a reason to talk about balls…? Only Claire has nicknames and only Rain consistently calls people nicknames and now the dog also has nicknames… Hmmm maybe I do have a problem… Finish gathering you're shit, babe. I've postponed the party till next chapter… For obvious reasons *wink wink, nudge nudge*_

_Kendra: I'm very happy you enjoyed Chapter 14's Author's notes. I'll copy and paste them all for you and send it in a docX ;-P I always have an available lady on my hand hehehe _

_Guest: Happy belated 21__st__ Birthday! ?Random? Guest reviewer? Did you forget to log in? Doesn't matter, I hope it was all kinds of awesome xD Are you sure the jealousy is completely over, though? That Sheva is in fact backing off? Muhahahaha_


	16. I Wanna Sex You, Up!

_A/N__: Dedicated to Dragodina_

**Chapter 16**

**I Wanna Sex You, Up!**

Sheva Alomar did not covet and she certainly didn't do regrets, but as she watched Claire lazily peruse the various weapons in Arcadia's extensive armoury, both emotions hit her like a stab to the heart and a punch in the gut.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" She drawled, her casual tone belying all of her inner feelings.

She couldn't help but resent her ability to keep all her emotions so neatly bottled up. Had she only shown Claire more of what she felt before, she was certain that things would be entirely different right now. She'd known of Claire's attraction to her from the start, but soon realised that the redhead was completely ignorant of it.

"I'm looking for a present for Alice." Claire sheepishly admitted, her eyes firmly on the missile launchers instead of her friend.

Sheva Alomar definitely didn't do jealousy.

"I had noticed that she prefers blades…" Sheva trailed off, not really wanting to talk about Project Alice – the _superhuman_. Even before the lanky blonde's arrival in Arcadia, Carlos had told her all about the woman he had met in Raccoon City.

She was almost certain that Claire's brother had an attraction to Alice; an attraction that he instantly repressed the moment he saw the way Claire had looked at Alice the day before. Sheva really wished it was that easy for her as well. But Carlos didn't share the same bond with Alice like Sheva did with Claire. Growing up on different continents, she and the redhead still went through very similar experiences. Orphaned, neglected, drafted into a life of violence at a young age. Though Claire's induction into the Brotherhood had been voluntary and pleasant, Sheva's own forced training as a Guerrilla fighter was considerably less so. Regardless of that fact, they'd both learned to protect themselves; to thrive instead of to merely survive. They'd taken all of the bad they'd gone through and come out that much stronger because of it.

"Yeah…" Claire absently answered as her gaze landed on a display of handguns, specifically staring at the set of twin gold plated Desert Eagles at the epicentre with the gilded Brotherhood insignia emblazoned on the black handle. Sheva quickly stepped closer wanting to tear them away from Claire's gaze and pretend they never existed. She'd forgotten that she'd moved them from her room to the locked armoury.

"Where did you get these?" Claire asked, her voice deadly cold as she glowered at the weapons.

Sheva's brows knitted at the unexpected response. "Slater traded them along with a few other weapons to gain entry to Arcadia."

"Slater?" Claire's voice rose slightly and Sheva watched as almost every muscle in Claire's gorgeous frame stiffened.

"Yes… He stated that he'd won them off a fellow Brother in a wager. I had accepted them in hopes of presenting them to you as a gift…" Sheva admitted, fighting down the embarrassment wanting to creep onto her cheeks.

Sheva Alomar _definitely_ did not blush.

"They belonged to L.J." Claire whispered, as she extended a shaky hand toward the guns – completely oblivious to Sheva's bashfulness – and removed the weapons from their casing.

Sheva frowned again at hearing the name. She'd never met L.J, but she felt she knew him from her talks with the redhead. L.J. had died on a Brotherhood mission in the East Ukraine. He and Claire had been on recon, scoping out a warehouse filled with artillery they'd been tasked to destroy. Sheva knew his name, because both he and Claire had been captured, and she was very certain that she'd fallen in love with the woman as Claire had confided in her the horrors of spending three days in captivity, relentlessly tortured, and watching her brother die in front of her very eyes. Sheva could do nothing but admire the redhead's resilience. It had taken place over two years ago, and Claire wore her scars with pride.

"Have they been serviced?" Claire gritted through clenched teeth, her body trembling slightly.

"Yes." Sheva responded, knowing to answer Claire's query first before she voiced her initial reaction. "Are you okay?"

Claire's flashbacks had lasted quite a few months after the incident. When Claire had visited Arcadia the year before the nightmares had all but stopped. Sheva was sure you never forgot an experience like that, she herself was still plagued by her own horrid memories, triggered by various inconsequential things. She figured that that was what was happening right then as Claire inspected her brother's weapons.

"L.J and I were alone in that warehouse." Claire breathed harshly through her nose as she meticulously locked two full magazines into the guns. "After I got back from hospital, Slater had already left us." Sheva knew the story, but she kept quiet as Claire spoke, removing her Glocks from their holstered position under her arms. "He just disappeared, said he didn't want to be part of our PMC any longer, while my brothers prioritized rescuing L.J. and myself." She turned towards Sheva then, who shivered at the look in Claire's eyes.

She knew that look, she'd had that look; that rage, that determination. Claire had ceased her trembling, her visage was calm and focused, save for her tumultuous blue eyes.

"Whoever blindsided us, knew we would be there. Knew how we'd planned on sneaking in. I was interrogated for three days as to the location of over twenty million dollars' worth of weapons. We always knew they were taken by someone else."

Then Sheva finally started to get it, she didn't even need Claire's final statement as confirmation, hissed lowly with so much venom, Sheva could almost taste Claire's ire in her own mouth.

"L.J. had these_ on_ him before we were knocked out." She lifted the two guns now firmly grasped in her hands, knuckles white with the way Claire was gripping onto them.

Sheva didn't respond to the redhead, she merely unhooked her radio and spoke over the frequency connecting her to all of her men currently on guard duty.

"Find Alexander Slater and bring him to me." She growled into the speaker.

….

The search for Slater was out in full force, Claire's hard gaze and drawn golden guns drew everyone's attention. Carlos was quickly filled in on the situation. Slater's defection from the Brotherhood had been a betrayal, but they wouldn't force him to stay and Carlos had been worried about Claire's recovery and mourning the loss of L.J. It was the worst time for Slater to leave, but the man hadn't really fit in with their family to begin with.

He and Claire were both standing stoic and rigid as they waited. Carlos understood that it would be Claire's kill, but he was hoping that he could somehow wring Slater's neck afterwards as well for what his actions had led to.

Sheva's second in command – Josh Stone – came running up to them and sent a wary glance toward Claire.

"He's gone." He told them apprehensively. "Took one of the dirt bikes just after sunset yesterday. Guards thought he was just going for a ride. Where else would he go during these times? And how far could he really get?" He asked almost apologetically, like he felt it was somehow his fault.

Sheva put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and thanked him for the information and he was happy to jog away from the terrifying expressions on Carlos and Claire's faces.

"Alone out there with no supplies… He's a dead man anyway." Sheva tried to calm the pair.

Claire's jaw twitched in agitation, but she holstered L.J.'s guns, and Sheva breathed a little easier. The redhead dropped her gaze and glared at the ground.

"Slater was always a _Pussy_." Carlos snarled and Claire grunted her agreement.

"I need a fucking smoke." She muttered.

Carlos smirked and flung a large arm over her shoulders.

"I thought you quit, Kid."

"Yeah, thought so too." Claire sighed and leaned into him feeling a lot of the tension leave her body.

….

Alice had spent most of the morning trying to find out who Gnarles Barkley belonged to. Turns out the few dogs there, were just_ there_, fed by the cooks, played with by whoever wanted to give them attention, unless they were used to herd the livestock. Gnarles Barkley thus belonged to Arcadia, which meant he technically belonged to _Sheva_.

Alice sighed out loud, and the puppy let out a little whine in concern from where he was sitting in her shadow in a field as far from the cluster of activity as Alice could get. She petted his head to show him she was fine.

The night she'd spent with Claire had been amazing. They connected in a way she hadn't thought possible. Claire understood her so well without having known her that long. She hadn't expected that her feelings would grow so fast, and be so intense. Honestly, for the longest time, she'd just thought that she was horny and Claire was an itch begging to be scratched.

She stood up and Gnarles Barkley instantly got excited as he trotted a few feet in front of her like he was somehow in charge of where they'd go next. Alice lazily strolled back to civilization, not really wanting to see all the people, but really needing to see a particular redhead. She shook her head at how completely infatuated she was with Claire. She felt like a love sick fool and still she couldn't stop herself from acting that way.

When Alice was in between the buildings again, she followed the sound of a loud commotion. She found over half of the compound gathered and cheering and in the centre of it all, were Carlos and Claire doing push-ups on a square ring of gym mats. She smirked at the sight even as her eyes darkened, drinking in the redhead's toned frame, covered by a pair of black sweatpants and matching sports bra, feet bare.

Claire Redfield was going to be the death of her, Alice idly thought as she halted her progression to enjoy the view.

…

Rain noticed Alice first, even as the blonde didn't notice anyone other than Claire. She smirked and drew her hand back and flicked her wrist, an actual whip snapped a few feet in front of Alice's face, gaining her attention.

Dark blown pupils turned to her with a half-hearted scowl.

"Where'd you even get that?" Alice sighed, looking at the whip Rain was smugly wielding.

"Won it off a shepherd." Rain smirked. "Everyone's betting on Freckles' matches. She's been challenging people for smokes." She chuckled motioning to where K-Mart sat with a box filled with single cigarettes a few feet in front of her. "The aim of the current match-up is to see who goes down first. Not sure why Olivera took the bait though. He's like twice her size and almost twice as old." Rain laughed like she had most likely told Carlos this herself.

She turned back to her friend who'd stopped listening at some point to stare at Claire's glistening muscles again. Rain just shook her head and went to sit with Sarah.

…

"Okay, Old Man." Claire huffed as she moved up and down. She wasn't up to her usual form, but she wasn't quite as out of shape as Carlos. "Handicap round, you can go first."

Carlos was already chuckling to himself.

"Police arrested two kids yesterday, one was drinking battery acid and the other was eating fireworks." He grunted. "They charged one and let the other take-off."

Claire instantly started giggling. Carlos knew all too well her weakness for lame jokes.

"A priest, a rabbi and a vicar walk into a bar." Claire panted, still snickering. "The barman says: Is this some kind of joke?"

Claire was laughing harder than Carlos at her own joke.

"I was having dinner with Garry Kasporov on a checked tablecloth. It took him two hours to pass me the salt." Carlos smirked and predictably Claire almost collapsed into a fit of giggles, but managed to keep doing her push-ups.

"Who's Garry Kasporov?" K-Mart shouted at them.

"World Chess Champion." Claire grunted back.

K-Mart just shook her head. "You're sucha dork, Claire." She grinned.

"Okay." Claire got a determined look on her face. "Hey Carlos, how does a woman scare a gynaecologist?"

"How?" He grunted, his arms tired already.

"By becoming a ventriloquist!" Claire laughed along with a few others close enough to hear.

Carlos almost buckled but held strong, even as he slowed down considerably.

"How do you kill a circus clown?" Carlos panted, sweat running down his temples like little rivulets. "Go for the juggler!"

Claire snorted and almost lost her rhythm, just barely managing to not fall down. She wasn't nearly half as tired as Carlos.

"How do you get a dog to stop humping your leg?" Claire asked, keeping a close eye on Carlos's slowed movements. "You pick him up and suck on his dick!" She smirked and Carlos snorted and fell to the ground, more tired than laughing at the actual joke.

"Kid… that's just _sick_." He chuckled, rolling onto his back on the mats.

Claire just laughed and jumped up, still spritely and proud of her dirty joke. She had plenty, given the company she'd kept for almost two decades.

She turned to the crowd and started beating her chest like she was Tarzan, then raised both her arms in victory. She smirked at the cheering crowd, till her eyes landed on Alice and her arms dropped to her sides while her smirk turned into a crooked smile, blushing brightly when Alice goofily grinned back at her.

…..

But then Sheva appeared behind the redhead, tapping her on her shoulder and gaining Claire's attention. Alice watched the two talking quietly – unable to hear the conversation over the rowdy crowd - the seductive smirk on Sheva's lips disappeared when Claire leaned forward to speak into her ear. Sheva's eyes fluttered closed and her body subconsciously gravitated even closer to Claire's.

Alice's hackles rose and she glared daggers at Sheva when her eyes flashed opened again, looking directly at Alice. She matched Alice's dark look with equal intensity but smiled sweetly when Claire stepped away to look at her face again. Sheva just nodded her acquiescence to whatever Claire had asked her and the redhead beamed brightly at that before turning to smile at Alice again, who instantly wiped the scowl off of her face. Whether deliberately or not, Alice wasn't sure. She just knew she couldn't _not_ smile, when Claire was grinning at her like _that_.

…

Rain and Sarah watched the whole scene playing out with concerned expressions.

"This thing that's happening here," Rain motioned to the three women, "is more dangerous than those fucking zombies we're trying to avoid."

Sarah nodded her agreement.

"I mean you have a sultry guerrilla queen of her own mini army, up against a trained soldier with super powers and the only thing stopping them from ripping each other apart, is the single most sexually oblivious person I've ever met in my life."

Sarah laughed in spite of herself. The situation wasn't yet out of control, but it could easily get that way considering the baleful glares Alice and Sheva had just directed at each other over Claire's unaware shoulder.

"Maybe we should just tell Claire. I'm sure if she's made aware of how possibly bad it could get, she'll be more careful with her actions. She's clearly close with Sheva, so they're not gonna stop spending time together. And this thing with her and Alice is so new, I dunno if they'll be able to handle it."

"Fuck_ that_. If that woman," she nodded to Sheva, "was all over Jill, like she is with Freckles, I'd have felt insecure no matter how much I trusted Jelly Bean. Joan is fucking sex-on-legs. Alice is gonna blow us all to bits in a fit of jealous rage. We just need to accept that it's only a matter of time."

They both were distracted from the conversation by Claire coming closer to get some water from K-Mart and instruct her on how many cigarettes to bet, before going back to Sheva who'd just taken off her shoes.

"You sure you don't want to rest a little, Redfield?" Sheva's eyes appreciatively raked over Claire's sweaty frame.

"Nah, I just got warmed up." Claire smirked cockily, elaborately stretching like she was preparing to go for a jog.

"This is _not_ gonna be good." Sarah sighed, flicking her eyes to the visibly bristling Alice.

"It's like Game of Thrones!" K-Mart excitedly announced, moving closer to Sarah and Rain. "I just hope that Claire doesn't lose. In that show it's always the person you _think_ is gonna win or you want to win who doesn't. Or who dies out of abso-fucking-lutely nowhere."

"Don't worry babe, Freckles isn't a Stark, or related to a Stark. Or married to or carrying the baby of a Stark. We're also not at a wedding and she isn't anyone's proxy. If anything, Claire is Tyrion Lannister, the baddest of badasses." Rain laughed with K-Mart. She had really been looking forward to seeing Khaleesi finally taking over the Iron Throne. Now that was never gonna happen.

_Fucking zombies._

"Next challenge is submission hold; winner will be decided through tap out!" Carlos, who'd finally caught his second wind, announced to the crowd. "Begin!"

The two women circled each other with matching playful grins. It was Sheva who pounced first, seemingly unable to stop herself form grabbing at Claire, who she threw to the ground and wrapped her body around. Claire struggled to get out of the hold, but seemed to manage on sheer strength alone. Their next position had Claire on her back with Sheva's back to her front, Claire's legs around Sheva's hips and her arms around the queen's neck in a sleeper hold. Sheva managed to escape with a firm elbow to Claire's side that weakened the hold just enough.

Claire was laughing as though she was having the time of her life. They knew each other's moves well enough to suggest that this wasn't the first time such a match had taken place. The crowd was torn between who their favourite was, and the betting suggested that odds were about fifty-fifty as to whom the winner might be. Everyone was on their feet, waiting for one of the evenly matched women to gain the upper-hand.

Finally Claire managed to wrap her thighs around Sheva's neck, practically sitting on her chest as her opponent's lower body flailed around helplessly. One of Sheva's arms was trapped behind Claire's knee - fingers limply lay on the mat, while her other arm was uncomfortably wrapped around Claire's thigh, firmly locked in her grasp, pulled snuggly against the redhead's heaving chest.

"Tap out or pass out, Alomar!" Claire panted, as she smirked down at Sheva's head between her legs. "These are thighs of steel, baby! Thighs. Of._ Steel_!"

As one, Rain and Sarah's heads turned to look at Alice, as K-Mart continued to gawk at the sight. Even the crowd had quieted to stare at the two women. Predictably Alice's fists were clenched at her sides, and Rain was relieved that a bunch of Shuriken hadn't already been embedded into Sheva's body. By the look on Alice's face they were but a moment away from that becoming reality. Next to the blonde, even Gnarles Barkley was growling at the intimate position.

Luckily, Sheva tapped her palm three times on the mat and Claire was instantly off her, reaching down to pull the woman up and into a friendly embrace. The redhead lifted a triumphant fist at the cheering crowd, but seemed preoccupied with turning to Alice, whose face contorted into a weak smile the moment Claire's lopsided grin fell on her.

"God, she's so whipped." Rain chuckled, before she cracked her whip in Alice's direction.

The blonde didn't even notice, her eyes fixed on a sweaty Claire, who was walking toward her.

…

Claire stopped in front of Alice, suddenly feeling awkward as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Uh… I just won L.J.'s guns and uhm Little Dog, from Sheva." She sheepishly smiled at Alice, glancing at the blonde from beneath her lashes, not sure how Alice would take the gesture. "That's of course if you even want to keep him. Which you don't _have_ to. But if you want, his all yours." She rambled nervously.

"You got me a puppy…" Alice whispered almost in disbelief.

Claire wasn't sure whether she did a good thing or not. She had wanted to get Alice a gift, very sure that's what you're supposed to do when you liked someone. But given what had happened to Marshmallow she couldn't predict Alice's reaction. Still, Gnarles Barkley had already made it clear where he wanted to be, and try as she might, Alice couldn't hide how much she adored her little stalker. The two had barely been apart since they'd laid eyes on each other.

Claire let out a shaky breath. "_Really_, if you don't want him, or can't keep him, it's no big deal. He has a home here –

She was cut off by Alice's lips on hers, and the blonde's arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Claire didn't even register the loud cheers and wolf whistles at their display. Instead she just leaned into Alice and returned the kiss, trying not to freak out by the fact that the more she kissed Alice, the more she seemed to want to kiss Alice.

When the blonde finally released her, Claire was a little bit dizzy, and a whole lot turned on.

"Think I could come have a shower on the bus?" She found herself asking, completely flushed, hoping everyone would think it was because of the match.

Unable to hide her surprise, Alice just nodded mutely, lips slightly parted as she stared at Claire's sweaty body with dark eyes.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna get my stuff." She murmured, absently licking her lips and hiking a thumb over her shoulder, even as she started wondering what the fuck she was doing. She abruptly spun around and walked back to grab her shoes and guns from K-Mart. She ignored the smirks on her friend's faces and retrieved the smokes she'd won.

Grabbing a few, she distributed them between Sarah, Rain and finally K-Mart who she pinned with and earnest stare.

"These are for _trading_, not smoking."

"Yes, Mom." Rain and K-Mart said in unison. Claire just chuckled at the pair and returned to Alice.

"Use protection!" Sarah shouted after her, but Claire just pretended she hadn't heard _that_.

She fell into step with Alice and Gnarles Barkley and out of pure compulsion, slipped her hand into Alice's. She felt the blonde's step falter, but before she could remove her stupid hand, she felt Alice's fingers lace in between hers and both women relaxed at the touch and continued their stroll to the RV in companionable silence.

…..

Alice sat on the small couch in the motorhome, blindly staring at Gnarles Barkley eating his food, her focus was entirely on the sound of running water coming from the shower. She'd seen enough of Claire to get stuck on what the woman might look like completely naked. Alice could almost feel how large her pupils had dilated. The pressure of her ability against her skull had little to do with the few accidents she'd had while kissing Claire, but more to do with a need that she'd not sated in over a year.

It wasn't fair that Claire was only a short distance away, and that Alice just had to sit there and deal with it. She wondered what Claire's intentions were with showering on the bus. The redhead could've done that inside the house with far bigger bathrooms. It was driving the blonde a little bit crazy, wondering if Claire wanted Alice to take her right then and there, but then Alice thought of how oblivious Claire was to her own actions at times, no matter how provocative they were.

Alice gnawed at her bottom lip where she sat slouched over, her elbows resting on her thighs, eyes now trained on her hands clasped together, ears straining to hear – to hear what exactly, she wasn't sure. What she did know, was that all of her attention was on that little steamed up cubicle that contained a soaking wet Claire Redfield.

…

Claire stood motionless and pensive in the tiny shower.

_What the fuck am I doing? _

She knew exactly why she had just showered in the RV and what she wanted from Alice. Had she not been so tired and overwhelmed by the day's events the previous night, she might've reached that point even sooner. Maybe she also almost climaxed from just rubbing her fully clothed body against Alice's fully clothed body. Claire couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually _do it_. Well, she could and has imagined it numerous times before. She just didn't want to continue using her imagination any longer.

She was hyped on winning, hyped on spending a great night with the blonde, and she was_ ready_. She was a grown woman for fuck's sake, and whether she'd known it in the beginning or not, she'd wanted Alice from the start. And as if in a sign that the timing was right, the issue of Alice's powers had been rendered resolved when they'd managed hours of heavy petting without Gnarles Barkley needing to stop them. Well hopefully they were resolved, but the little dog could still warn them if need be…

Claire looked down at the lower half of her naked body, noting how completely bare she was. She'd shaved just that morning and now she was regretting it. Because what if Alice liked some hair? At least if she'd still had hair, she could've shaven it off, but now there was no way she could just _will_ them to grow back. And she really didn't want to wait any longer. It was the apocalypse, they could die any second.

Knowing that Alice could hear a lot better than your average hot woman, Claire kept her pep talk firmly in her head.

_You can do this. You're Claire Redfield. You're fucking awesome. She wants you so bad, just look at her eyes. She's wanted you since day one._

It wasn't much, and it only served to increase her anxiety. But Claire Redfield was definitely no _Pussy_, so she wrapped a towel around her body and exited the steamy shower, before she embarrassed herself by hyperventilating and passing out naked on the bathroom floor.

….

Alice flinched when the shower door slipped open. She was afraid to look up. She could scent Claire stronger than before, and more specifically she could scent the redhead's arousal. Alice bit the inside of her cheek and stared at the ground in front of her.

"Alice?" Claire's voice was small and uncertain in a way that forced Alice to look up at her. She felt ashamed as her eyes fell on Claire's insanely adorable feet, trailed up well-formed calves, and up a pair of deliciously toned 'thighs of steel'. The hem of the blue towel was high up, barely concealing things that made Alice's eyes darken even further. She stared long at Claire's strong hands, clutching the towel at her cleavage, before she got stuck on a pair of parted lips, just recently moistened by the tip of a pink tongue.

Alice's jaw clenched before she looked right into Claire's eyes, knowing she might as well have been sitting there with a huge erection for the way her obsidian stare were eating Claire up.

"Did you need something, Red?" Her voice was more rasp than sound and she barely recognized herself speaking, because _fuck_. Why wasn't Claire wearing any clothes? Is that what she wanted? Did she want some clothes? Alice would give her the clothes off her own body if that was what Claire wanted.

"I-I need…" Claire started, blue eyes intently locked with Alice's even as her voice faltered. "I want…" She breathed. "Could we?" She asked her eyes narrowing slightly in question. "Do you want to?"

And dear fuck, if Alice didn't know _exactly_ what Claire needed and wanted and was so very vaguely asking for in that moment. Alice doubted she was even capable of saying _no_ to a towel-clad Claire, dripping slightly onto the floor of the RV as she stood directly in front of the door that led to the bedroom.

Alice rose slowly, willing her legs to solidify, keeping her gaze on Claire's eyes to watch for any sign of apprehension. She deliberately stalked toward the redhead and with each step, she watched Claire's eyes grow darker, her gaze dropping to stare at Alice's mouth and the blonde felt what little control she had, slipping out the window.

"Are you sure?" She whispered even as she moulded herself into the front of Claire's body.

"_Yes._" Claire breathed, crashing their lips together.

….

Claire had never felt so conflicted in her entire life. She was so fucking nervous, and yet she had to forcibly stop her hips from bucking against the air in search of _more_. She was sure her brain had short circuited the instant Alice had discarded the last of her clothes and finally unwrapped the towel from Claire's body as though the redhead was some sinfully delicious birthday present.

There had been no time to wonder what Alice thought of her body, before the blonde was kissing and sucking and licking at almost every part of it. _Almost_ every part, because Alice was very purposely avoiding Claire's breasts, and the giant ocean between her thighs.

Claire was concerned that maybe she was_ too_ wet. Maybe Alice didn't want to touch her there because of that. The blonde seemed determined to kiss and lick every scar she could find on Claire's body though. Claire knew where they all were. She trembled and moaned each time Alice discovered a new one and took her time lavishing it with attention. The avid devotion only served to increase the redhead's arousal and Claire's consternation at that arousal. She tried to squeeze her thighs together so she didn't mess all over the place or god forbid on Alice's gorgeous lanky frame.

Then Alice was kissing her mouth again, and Claire forgot to be worried. Especially, when Alice palmed a breast, and rolled her fingers over a needy nipple that had been straining for attention for god knows how long. Claire had completely lost the ability to sense how much time had passed, as she arched up into Alice's touch and whimpered into the blonde's mouth.

Alice was just as thorough with her breasts, taking her own sweet time. Claire was reduced to a sweating, panting mess of moans and groans. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was having actual _sex_. She was having actual sex with _Alice_!

Then Alice lowered her hand and Claire felt a finger sliding confidently through her folds like it was the most natural thing in the world. She released a guttural moan and bucked her hips into the touch and then she noticed that Alice had moaned almost as loud as she had. She searched for those dark eyes, and found them glazed over with want. Claire hungrily shoved her tongue into Alice's mouth - it somehow seemed the most appropriate thing to do at the time - as she continued to move against the tight circles spreading her wetness and making her whole body quiver.

She instantly froze however, when a long slender finger slipped right into her. Claire hadn't meant to tense up. It didn't hurt at all, and she could literally feel herself throbbing around the digit, almost welcoming it there; gripping at it to go in deeper. But she hadn't entered herself when she masturbated, and obviously she knew it would happen during sex, but the feeling still caught her a little - well a lot - off guard.

She noticed then that Alice's body had gone rigid as well. She wasn't even sure whether the blonde was still breathing or not. She looked up into bright green, searching eyes, filled with alarm and remorse.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered guiltily, as she gently removed herself from Claire who instantly panicked and grabbed onto Alice's wrist. The blonde rested her wet fingers on Claire's thigh but continued to look at her with brows drawing closer and closer together in thought.

"Have you done this before, Red?" Alice tentatively asked, her voice still filled with arousal even through the sombre tone. "I know you haven't been with a woman," Alice explained, "but have you not been with anyone?"

Claire finally averted her eyes, obviously Alice had noticed that she didn't have a damn clue what she was doing. She fought back the stinging in her eyes and bit her lip and shook her head 'no'. She let go when Alice moved from her entirely and went to go sit on the edge of the side of the bed.

….

Alice wanted to repeatedly punch herself in the face. She'd forgotten that Claire hadn't been with a woman, the redhead was so naturally sensual it was easy to forget. But she knew that she still had to check whether Claire would be okay with penetration. They were going way too fast. _She_ had been going way too fast; so greedy for the redhead that she didn't even notice all the signs. Her heart had stopped when Claire went still beneath her. She could feel how tight the redhead was, she could see how nervous Claire had been and she was about to just be with her.

Claire was a virgin. Fuck, it did make sense and she can't believe it never came up in between all the things they'd spoken about the night before. It just showed how_ not_ ready they were to do this.

"Do you not want me now?" Claire spoke in that small uncertain voice that made Alice's heart jump into her throat. She turned to Claire who still lay on her back, looking small and vulnerable, and really, how had she never noticed how small the redhead was before?

"God no, Red." She rushed out and went to kiss Claire again. "I want you more than anything." She admitted even as she pulled away to sit on the bed again - as far as she could go without leaving the bed entirely - because Claire's body was magnificent and she needed to think clearly.

"Then what's the problem?" Claire asked, slightly reassured by Alice's hand still gently clasping her ankle, even as the blonde seemed unaware that she was even offering the comfort.

"You should've told me that this was your first time." Alice whispered, looking away from Claire to stare at her lap.

"I don't understand how that changes anything." Claire sounded genuinely confused.

"Well I wouldn't have just attacked you out of the shower for starters." Alice chuckled self-deprecatingly, mostly in relief when Claire smiled slightly at that.

"What would you have done then?"

Alice shrugged sheepishly, her cheeks tinting pink. She didn't want to say it out loud, but if she didn't say it, Claire was gonna think she had done something wrong. Which the redhead definitely hadn't.

"Uh... I would've put on some music at least." Alice bashfully admitted, watching Claire's growing smile. "Maybe gotten you some flowers, lit some candles… Definitely wouldn't be happening on a bus."

Claire turned onto her side, hugging a pillow against her chest as she stared dreamily up at Alice.

"Well it's a really nice bus, Alice." She teased, causing Alice to laugh softly. "Did you have all those things your first time?"

Alice snorted.

"My first time was in the backseat of a VW Beetle. It was awkward and uncomfortable. My leg cramped up a few times and my neck was stiff for a coupla days after." She laughed, before her features softened wistfully in remembrance.

"So it was awful without flowers and candles?" Claire grinned, having seen Alice's look, knowing that the opposite was true.

"It's one of my best memories." Alice smiled.

Claire sat up on the bed, scooted closer to the blonde, and placed her chin on Alice's sun-freckled shoulder. She ran her fingers down Alice's spine as her other hand settled in the crook of the blonde's elbow.

"Why is it so important that I have all those things then?" Claire whispered.

Alice blushed and turned her head so their cheeks were side by side.

"You deserve for it to be special." Alice said, even as her entire body flushed at the corny statement.

"Do I get a say in this?" Claire asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement, latent arousal and so much affection. Alice was happy that insecure look she'd caused was entirely gone from the redhead.

"Of course." She answered.

"So shouldn't my first time be about what _I _want?" Claire stated softly, the side of her mouth quirking charmingly. Alice struggled not to pin her down again.

"And what is it you want, Red?" She asked, her voice thick and needy and she couldn't have hidden it even if she tried.

"I want to touch you." Claire breathed shakily, her hand tightening its grip on Alice's arm. The blonde bit back a moan, even as her body shuddered at the proclamation.

"You _are_ touching me." Alice whispered back in a blind daze.

Claire moved a strong, weapon-calloused hand to graze over Alice's toned stomach as she absently kissed the blonde's shoulder. Her pupils were dark when she looked into Alice's eyes again.

"I want to touch you _everywhere_." Claire rasped into her ear and Alice was a gonner.

Rational thought be damned, it was impossible with the redhead looking like _that_, and saying things like _that_. She smashed their lips together, and was happy when that seemed to be all the permission Claire needed to start doing exactly what she wanted for her first time.

…..

Claire had lowered with Alice in relief that her virgin status seemed to be a non-issue again. She'd been so overwhelmed by Alice's hands and mouth before, that she'd barely had a chance to give into her curiosities. But she was going to take that chance now, as she confidently cupped Alice's breasts. They felt bigger than they looked and she bit her lip while she gently started to massage them, relishing in how Alice responded by pushing herself into Claire's hands.

_Boobs!_ The redhead manically grinned to herself.

Her head ducked down and she took a hard nipple into her mouth. Sucking compulsively, because god, she almost came when Alice had done it to her earlier. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Alice's fingers worked their way into her hair, keeping her in place, gently urging her to continue. Claire moved over Alice's body so she could kiss her mouth again, but then Alice pulled their bodies flushed together and they moaned in harmony when each slickened centre was met with a smooth, firm, thigh.

Claire shuddered as she tried to lift her hips away from that menacing thigh, when all she wanted to do was grind down against it. She needed to focus and she couldn't concentrate like that. Claire was on a mission, and by god, she was going to make Alice come if it was the last thing she did.

She went back to sucking on Alice's tongue, as her hand rested like a little chicken shit on Alice's hip. It trembled as it snuck closer to the apex of Alice's thighs, and Claire wondered whether she should just go for it or if she should ask for permission. She looked up at Alice who was already watching her closely.

Claire's mouth opened and closed again, not sure how to ask, but her eyes fluttered shut when Alice's fingers moved in between hers and slid Claire's hand right between her drenched thighs. Claire's eyes rolled back into her skull again and she moaned almost lewdly.

_They had lied to her_. They'd said that it would be just like touching herself. But it fucking _wasn't_. Not even fucking close. In a stupor her fingers explored the blonde. Alice's soft moans were intoxicating, and Claire was sure she was dreaming all of it.

Her head was spinning.

Entirely by accident, caused by the slickened surface she was dealing with, a finger slipped right inside of Alice and they both whimpered again.

_Jesus. Fuck_.

She hadn't meant it, but god was she glad it had happened. Alice was so _warm_ and _wet_ and _velvety_. Claire felt like just crawling inside the blonde and dying happy. Feeling Alice bucking into her, she remembered that she still had a job to do. She started moving her hand and tried to think of what she'd been told, but Alice was kissing her again, and that thigh was rubbing up against her, and god Claire wanted to come so bad, but not before she made Alice.

She needed to gain some control.

_What had Rain said again? One to three fingers, feel it out if she doesn't just ask for it straight out. Ask her what she wants if you're not sure. Keep a steady rhythm and don't forget: Clit and nipples._

Claire slid her finger out of Alice and entered her with two. She grew confident when Alice groaned and increased her rocking. Claire sucked a nipple into her mouth again as she thrust into Alice, her palm cupping the blonde's wet, hot, sex.

She let Alice set the pace, going harder and faster in tandem with Alice's hips.

"_Claire_…"

Her actual name, moaned in that throaty timber like a benediction, almost had Claire climaxing. On impulse she pressed their chests together and went to kiss the beautiful woman again. Alice clung to her for dear life, fingertips digging into Claire's back...

And that's when Claire felt it happening.

Her mouth fell open when Alice released her lips to silently pant into the air. Sucking in deep lungful's of oxygen while her body lost all sense of rhythm. Claire couldn't keep up with the uncontrollable bucking. But she kept her arm steady and her hand firm, allowing Alice to rub harshly against the heel of her palm. She watched in wonderment as the body beneath her stiffened and arched and finally Alice cried out her release, with Claire's fingers buried impossibly deep inside of her.

"Oh _god,_ Alice." Claire groaned at the sight, kissing everywhere she could reach as she felt the blonde clenching around her fingers and Alice's entire body convulsed with her climax.

Claire held still, in awe of what she had just witnessed, not sure when she should pull out, or whether she should keep going. Alice had gone completely limp, her eyes closed, her body periodically shuddering in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Still Claire didn't move.

She wanted to take a picture, but settled on committing it all to memory: Alice flushed and spent, glowing with sweat, every muscle in her beautiful face softened and relaxed. Claire had never seen her like that before.

Alice's arm was the first to move, gently caressing the wrist of the hand still inside of her, before she carefully removed Claire's fingers with another shuddering groan. Claire blushed, but Alice just laced their fingers together and pulled her closer, kissing her tenderly.

"You are way too good at this, Red." Alice smiled before continuing the languid kiss.

Claire was too aroused to feel smug in that moment. She'd been so close for what felt like hours and it was starting to really _hurt_. Her hips involuntarily bucked against Alice, needy for release. Sensing her plight, Alice flipped them over, positioning her body in between Claire's thighs. The redhead was so ready, her legs just fell open in invitation of their own volition. She gasped when Alice's lips nipped and sucked at her inner thighs.

"Alice…" Claire moaned, punctuating her want with a thrust of her hips.

She really needed Alice to touch her again. If she didn't do it soon, Claire was gonna do it herself. She was already struggling to not squeeze her own breasts.

"_Oh sweet baby Jesus!"_ Claire exclaimed in surprise when Alice covered her aching core with a moist, hot, mouth.

She hadn't expected _that_, she should've, but she really hadn't. She had been expecting fingers; she'd been craving fingers, but good god if Alice's mouth didn't feel a thousand times better. She lifted onto her elbows and stared down at Alice eating her out. She'd never felt anything so good in her entire life, she was almost going squint in pleasure.

She could barely speak, but she had to know. She had to check.

"D-do I –"She moaned gruffly, when Alice gently sucked and her hand instinctually flew up to keep the blonde's head in place. Claire tried to steady her breathing and keep her trembling frame upright. "Do I taste okay?" She finally got out in between pants, even as her hips continued to shakily rock into Alice's face.

Alice lifted her gaze to lock dark eyes on Claire. "_So good_." The blonde groaned, then purposely licked through Claire's folds with a firmly, flattened tongue.

Claire just moaned dizzily and fell backwards, melting into the bed, intent on letting Alice do whatever the fuck she wanted. She was never going to be satisfied just masturbating ever again. Not when actual sex felt like _this_.

…..

_Next Chapter: Getting Glasses_

**_A/N_**_: So this story should've been finished a while ago… And now it's holidays and I'm kinda too drunk and not home to write and yah so many excuses but I'm sorry I usually don't take this long to update. But it's almost Christmas and New Year and I won't be with my computer, I'll be off sowing my wild oats and such. Anyway, next update will take a while… Maybe two weeks, I dunno._

_Narnia: I was thinking about you while I wrote Chapter 3 and K-Mart was explaining to Helena what being stuck in Narnia meant lol Glad you're alive and well and have come of age lol Mwaaah Babygay. Of course Strawberry Panic was going to get a mention in this fic ;-P_

_Dragodina: Lol Sheva's being respectful, but still struggling to completely let go. No worries, Claire and Alice share a strong bond. And thanks for noticing that the other characters have their own shit going on, yeah I don't focus on their storylines as much as I could, but when I do, I try and portray them as complex and intriguing, cause they are. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)_

_Tlc125: Hope you're on Christmas break already! Lol Sheva isn't a bad person. Her only crime has been wanting Claire. Hopefully the first section of this chapter offers a little insight into Sheva. But like always with me, it's all bout Clairice._

_Angelsgir: Lol do you have a lot of stripper music on hand? I actually have a couple. What would you say was a good stripper song? You do know that you're dancing at the tub party right?_

_Kendra: haha of all the millions of spelling and grammatical errors in the almost 80 000 words I've written, you comment on the one word that is actually accepted as being spelled that way where I'm from. Ah, Kendra, don't ever change. I was considering having everyone get laid save the two of them, but that would just be plain mean and kinda evil and I really wanted them to DO IT already._

_Avienda: You're such a lesbian. I invite you to a party and you show up ready to move in… At least Teddy's cute, and you smell like you taste good… muhahahaha I vill saak jhior blaahd_


End file.
